Chat Line
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: Naruto has a day off and goes on line. Sauske's accting really weired and Naruto's freaked out. Kakashi feels he may be losing Iruka and his group 7. Something starts to happen to Naruto but no one knows what. Things start off taking turns and twists.
1. Seperate Chat room Chats

**Separate Chat room Chats**

"I wonder if anyone's on right now!" Naruto asked as he opened his IM, a steaming bowl of ramen on his desk top beside his slim black laptop. "What time is it?" he looked at his clock on the wall next to his bed as his computer slowly came to life. "Only nine pm? Wow I have all the time in the world to play around!" It was true. For the next day was Naruto's day off (and the rest of squad seven). He'd been training everyday on his off days from twelve pm to six pm -and the night before staying up reading, and messing around on the computer. "Oh hurry up!" Naruto complained to his slow computer as he finally was able to open his IM account.

----

"What a fuckin pain!" Sauske complained as he sat at his huge desk as his computer slower than usual came to life. He got up and went in to his kitchen (which was conveniently right across from the room with his desk). He opened his fridge and pulled out leftover chow main, beef and broccli and fried rice. He opened his white microwave and put it in for two and a half minutes. When the ding went off he pulled his steaming plate out and grabbed a fork from the drore next to the stove (right below the microwave). He walked back to his desk to see the screen was still blue. "Fuck! I even had time to cook dinner! Fuckin computer!" he sat down slamming his dinner next to his computer as he waited, tapping his finger on the other side of his computer impatiently as he shoved his dinner in his mouth (this was his usual language and attitude when no one is around).

-----

Kakashi entered the apartment humming happily with a bag of take out. Iruka was working hard at the kitchens long counter (almost like a bars) on his slim silver lap top.

"Ta-dah!" Kakashi said as he dangled the bag of take out in front of Iruka's face. Iruka's nose followed it till he was looking straight up and Kakashi was holding it directly above his head.

"Oh! Thanks Kakashi!" he said then immediatly pushed it out of his face, as he continued to work on his work.

Kakashi sighed as he turned around and got two plates out and forks. He began to dish out their dinner.

"Tomorrow night you better be cooking!" Kakashi complained as he sat across from Iruka pulling his mask down so he could shove the take out in his mouth (which he called garbage compared to Irukas cooking).

"Uh-hu sure!" Iruka replied seeming to be paying no attention what so ever.

Kakashi stared at him for a few minutes across the room before continuing to eat. When Kakashi had finished Iruka's food was still sitting there barrely touched. Kakashi sighed again as he pulled out his own black lap top, that he kept under the long brown counter of the kitchen (he found it more convenient when he wanted to work and eat).

"You should eat!" Kakashi told Iruka as he logged on to his IM to see if any of his students were on or Jirriya even. He also pulled up some late work he needed to work on. (The Hoakage thought that since they were living together that Iruka's responsibility and hard working habbits would wear off on Kakashi and get him to do more paper work just so he could dump more work on him. It wasn't working- apparently).

"In just a minute! I have one more sentence!"

"Alright!" Kakashi said, his tone clearly told Iurka that if his food was cold it was his own damned fault.

"Alright," Iruka said closing his lap top and grabbing his food. "What's up?" he said as he began to eat slowly.

"Oh nothing much! Your on IM?" Kakashi said as he noted his IM buddy list.

(It said that out of his twenty buddies only three were on: Iruka, Naruto, and Sauske were on)

"Yeah! I wanted to see if Naruto was on and a work partner said it was easier to communicate through IM. I didn't see him though, so I went to work and forgot I turned it on!" Iruka opened up his lap top again and set his food back on the counter. He had eaten half of the huge helping he usually ate up in five seconds flat. "Hey Naruto's on now!" Iruka said excitedly.

Kakshi felt a twinging at his heart. He watched Iruka's excitment to be able to talk to his student that had been off on missions with Kakashi and the rest of his group (Sasuke and Sakura) for so long he hadn't had time to talk to him. He looked on at Iruka lustfully. He also hadn't seen or talked to Iruka in a while (more recently then Naruto of course). However Kakashi was feeling a gap.

'Is he lying? Who is this work partner? He mentioned him last time we ate dinner also! (about a week ago) I mean, I know I haven't been here enough for him,' Kakashi looked at Iruka who was excitedly typing away with Naruto. 'Look at him type away!' he smiled under his mask but it quickly faded. 'Or is that his 'work partner?''

"Who you talking to?" Kakashi asked Iruka as he began to work moving his head so it was now proped on only one of his hands, elbow on the counter for seport.

"Naruto!" Iruka said happily. "Who else?"

'Good!' Kakashi relaxed a bit. 'I need to stop worrying! But then again...he has been all alone a lot lately. And now that I actually think about it he absolutely hates that, and usually clings to someone. He's been losing Naruto to work and training with me- which also preoccupies my time, he does have his own mission's but not as many because he's a teacher (and more of a village protector). And Naruto's like a son to him! Damn! What's bugging me so much? Maybe I just missed being home! And here!' he looked at Iruka who was still typing but his excitment had dwindled to seriousness. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. The smirk however fadded quickly as he returned to his own computer.

------

Naruto was looking up and down his list. He had his icon set on invisable so he could pick who he talked to (he did this all the time).

"Hmm..." he said at loud as he looked up and down. "Gaara's on (but I bet he's talking to Kankuro and Temari and doesn't want to be bugged.), Kakashi's on," he clicked on Kakashi and put himself as none invisable to him, "let's see...Oh! Master Iruka's on!" he did the same with Iruka. "He's on to!" he said as Sauske's icon popped up. 'Let's avoid him shall we?' he told himself as he went down the list. But before he could get any farther a screen popped up.

_teachtoFailures: NARUTO!!!!!_

"Oh boy!" Naruto said laughing "I'm so in for it!" and sure enough.

_teachtoFailures: Where have you been? You haven't called, e-mailed, visited or talked to me in F-O-R-E-V-E-R!!!!!_

_avengerOframen: is very sorry sensei! I will go and see you tomorrow!_

_teachtoFailures: YOU HAVE TOMORROW OFF??? YES!!!!!!_

_avengerOframen: ...wow sensei:D yep! I'll come visit before training! _

_teachtoFailures: good! I'll treat you to ramen! Hey i'd also be happy to help you with trainning!_

_avengerOframen: umm...okay.._

_teachtoFailures: whats up with the pausses?_

_avengerOframen: nothing! Don't you have work to get done? I know I do!_

_teachtoFailures: yep...you have work? what type?_

_avengerOframen: Kakashi gave us a worksheet thingy...more like a situational thing we have to figure out._

_teachtoFailures: oh okay! Well I'll see you tomorrow then!_

_avengerOframen: okay! Bye sensei!_

Once Iruka's icon disappered Kakashi popped up.

_comeComelover: naruto was Iruka just talking to you?_

_avengerOframen: yes...why? Aren't you with him?_

_comeComelover: yeah! sorry! see you thursday! tell sauske and sakura to be there at 2 kay? bye!_

'In other words not till 3:30 or so! And why do I have to tell Sasuke? Damn it sensei!'

--------

"Damn! Took you long enough!" Sasuke growled at his computer. 'Hmm?' he noticed Naruto's icon go from on to invisable. "That damn dog! Avoiding me as always!" he smiled evily as he clicked on Naruto's invisable icon.

_lastUchiha: hey baka you on?_

Sauske smiled as he pictured Naruto glaring at his screen and closing the icon.

------

"Damn!" Naruto growled at his computer. Utterly annoyed that it had let Sauske's icon pop up in front of his typing on microsoft. "Why couldn't Sakura be on?"

'Then again if Sakura was on she probably wouldn't have talked to me! Since she's only got eyes for,' "Sauske-kun!" he said mimicking Sakura whenever she said his name with 'love.'

Suddenly Sauske popped up again.

_lastUchiha: hey! baka! Their's no one else on so talk to me! Im frickin bord!_

"What?!" Naruto was suprised. 'Okay now A) when did Sauske ever curse? and most importantly B) since when did he ever want to talk to me? Especially when bord!'

"Should I respond?" Naruto asked himself his writing and pin ball game completely forgotten. He began to scroll up and down his list. He was now invisable to everyone.

'Gaara, and Kankuro are on, so is Tsunade (probablly work, I would say Jirriya but he's not on), who else?' he continued scrolling down. Sauske interupted again.

_lastUchiha: B-A-K-A!!! you listening? Or are you ignoring me and exiting over and over?:D_

"Yeah! I can just see your evil smirk Uchiha!" Naruto comented as he looked. 'Maybe if I talk with someone else in a confrence with him we could actually get along...no way! That would never work! Sauske seems to be in a bad mood anyway (cursing) and he doesn't care about insulting me! It's just me! The 'Baka!' just the thought of this made Naruto's blood boile. He hated that Sauske considered him an idiot, especially when he considered him one of his best friends!

_lastUchiha: ...waiting here..._

Naruto sighed.

"Fine! Have it youre way as always you selfish brat!"

--

_avengerOframen: what the hell do you want?_

_lastUchiha: so you are on! (and breathing! Damn!)_

_avengerOframen: if your just going to insult me as usual i'm leaving!_

_lastUchiha: ah come on! I'm utterly bord don't leave!_

_--_

Naruto stared at his screen utterly confused. Had Sauske just typed what he thought he had?

--

"That's right Naruto!" Sasuke smiled evily. "You don't know what's going on! Haha! Sucker!"

--

_avengerOframen: well what's so interesting about me?_

_lastUchiha: your fun to tease:D_

_avengerOframen: since when are you all goofing around and doing :D?_

_lastUchiha: since I became bord!_

_avengerOframen: i am officially going to bed!_

_lastUchiha: oh come on!_

_avengerOframen: says good night and bids you adew! _

_lastUchiha: hey come on wait!_

_avengerOframen has logged off._

_--_

"Damn!" Sauske muttered under his breath, slamming his fist on his desk. "Oh well!" he grinned "We'll just have to play some other time!"

---

"What's Sauske take me for? An idiot? (though he calls me one many times)" Naruto threw his foam ramen container in the trash and disconected his computer. "Oh crap!" he said "I forgot to save all my stuff! Damn you Sauske! This is all your fault!"

------------------------

AN: Hi! I'm new! And very, very slow! This was suppose to be short and put in to a longer version first but it may not turn out that way! (lol) so I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try to update before christmas! If I don't please be patient with me! (I do have a life you know! And I bet you do to!) So yeah! Love to get your opinions! I don't know where I'm taking this! I just wanted to get something finally posted! (since my other story got erased because our computer broke down for ever!)


	2. On Line Before Midnight

**On line Before Midnight**

"Damn Uchiha!" Naruto cursed. After he had accidentally unplugged his computer without saving (around 9:45) he had plugged it back in hoping he could write down every thing he remembered before he forgot it all again. He had only managed to rewrite about half of it. It was now 11:31 and he had his Microsoft open and had reopened a game of pinball that he was now playing. His IM sat there unopened for he feared Uchiha would still be on.

Naruto continued working for about another twenty minutes. Erasing and writing, erasing and writing repeating this many, many times. Until he didn't know what to write anymore. He finally decided to log in again as invisible.

"Damn it!" Naruto said "Is he just waiting there ready to pounce on me the moment I log on?" he complained as Sauske popped up on his screen.

--

_lastUchiha: your back!! (trying to be sly huh backa?)_

_--_

"Damn him! He is just waiting!"

--

_lastUchiha: I'm still board! Come talk with me!!_

_--_

"If your so board why the hell are you still on?" Naruto complained. He decided to reply in his frustration.

--

_avengerOframen: well why the hell didn't you get off then if you were still board? What am I going to do for you?_

_lastUchiha: idk_

_avengerOframen: ..._

_lastUchiha: come on! I'm board baka! Talk to me! please?_

_avengerOframen: ..._

_lastUchiha: what?_

_avengerOframen: sigh i'm going to regret this later...fine!_

_lastUchiha: (YAY!) so what you wanna talk about:D_

_avengerOframen: ..._

_lastUchiha: what now?_

_avengerOframen: what the hell? i am not going to keep talking to you, if your board you should at least try to help hear! I'm not your source of entertainment you know! jerk_

_lastUchiha: oh come on! It's not like i'm asking you to do a dance on a table or take your top off!_

_avengerOframen: ...WHAT THE HELL!!!!_

_avengerOframen: KAY YOU LOOK HERE MISTER SMART ASS! I FOR ONE would NEVER EVER dance on a table for you! AND FOR ANOTHER THING I WOULD NEVER EVER TAKE MY TOP OFF OR DO A THING LIKE THAT!!!!! FOR YOU OR ANY OTHER MAN IN THIS UNIVERSE!_

_lastUchiha: so you would do it for a girl? and i would have said i would never ever do it for you or any other man of this universe._

_avengerOframen: ..._

_lastUchiha: because when you said for you or any other man of this universe i became tempted to ask you to do it! (but then i'd feel bad knowing you'd do that for anybody)_

_avengerOframen: ...who are you?_

_lastUchiha: ...hahaha very funny Naruto!_

_avengerOframen: ..._

_lastUchiha: ...Sauske Uchiha._

_avengerOframen: care to repeat what you said earlier?_

_lastUchiha: what i said was (my dear backa) that i would feel cheep asking you to do that if you'd do it for anyone else and if you would do so for a woman if not for a man?_

_avengerOframen has logged off._

_lastUchiha: ..._

_lastUchiha: ...nice..._

_----_

"That Jerk!" Naruto said as he sat back in a huff. He began to turn his chair from side to side. Then his telephone rang. Naruto reached over to pick up his phone off the charger on the wall next to his desk. "WHAT?! WHY THE HELL?!"

The caller ID read Uchiha Sauske.

"What the hell could he want?" Naruto wondered as he pushed reject call so it would go straight to voice mail. He waited for a message to be left. When none was he slammed his phone on the charger. "What the heck is wrong with him?"

Naruto decided (again against his better judgment) to log on as invisible. However this time he decided to talk to Sauske first.

---

_avengerOframen: why the hell did you just call my house??_

_lastUchiha:D to get you back on baka!_

_avengerOframen: ..._

_lastUchiha: I'm sorry baka! I'm just terrible board!_

_avengerOframen: one who is board is themselves a boring person!_

_---_

"Since when can Naruto write like that?" Sauske wondered as he looked at what he'd written. "Has he been reading?" Sauske wondered scratching his chin. "Nah thats impossible! Him reading? He probably heard it from someone!" Sauske went back to his typing with Naruto.

--

_lastUchiha: so what have you been up to baka?_

_avengerOframen: ...not much! you've been bugging me and then i accidentally unplugged my computer losing a bunch of info! all your fault! before that i was talking to Iruka sensei._

_lastUchiha: (I'm going to ignore that 'all your fault' and ask what were you and Iruka sensei talking about?_

_avengerOframen: we were talking about tomorrow being our day off and he wants me to come see him! _

_lastUchiha: I'm guessing he's taking you for ramen?_

_avengerOframen: one can only hope! (long live ramen!)_

_lastUchiha: hah! I'm surprised you haven't made a ramen god temple yet!_

_avengerOframen: hey there's an idea!_

_avengerOframen: i think thats the first good idea i've heard come from your mouth!_

_lastUchiha: ..._

_avengerOframen: My turn:D_

_lastUchiha: ..._

_avengerOframen: haha! lol._

_lastUchiha: hahaha your so funny! Not!_

_avengerOframen: uhu sure! At least I'm not a jack ass about it!_

_greenHandsomedevil accepts invite to join chat._

_avengerOframen: ...lee?_

_lastuchiha: yep! Hey Lee what's up?_

_greenHandsomedevil: um...the sky?_

_avengerOframen: ..._

_lastUchiha: cool! We'll i saw you were on and I am totally board! This baka isn't much fun to talk to!_

_avengerOframen has exited chat._

_lastUchiha: ..._

_greenHandsomedevil: he's still on just invisible! Talk to him later if you want! _

_lastUchiha: yeah your right!_

_greenHandsomedevil: yeah so any way:D_

_lastUchiha: what? ...ah no! Come on man!_

_greenHandsomedevil: i insist! TELL ME!!!!!_

_lastUchiha: nope!_

_greenHandsomedevil: COME ON TELL ME GOSH DARN IT MAN!!! TALK!!!_

_lastUchiha: sorry I'm declining!_

_doggyTail has accepted invite._

_mycloudsDontouch has accepted invite._

_360viewNobreak has accepted invite._

_greenHandsomedevil: now you are surrounded!_

_doggyTail: tell sauske! TELL!!!_

_360viewNobreak: i've heard the whole story so tell!_

_mycloudsDontouch: ...i thought you said naruto was in here? _

_360viewNobreak: and we all know thats the only reason your here!_

_mycloudsDontouch: so? it's not a secret!_

_lastUchiha: ...your all conspiring against me? LEE!! you were talking to all of them before you asked to join this chat weren't you?_

_greenHandsomedevil: guilty! TALK!_

_lastUchiha: i will hunt all of you down! You hear me!! Every last one of you!!_

_doggyTail: oh were so scared! _

_lastUchiha: you should be! Because i'll tear you limb from limb and then i'll..._

_mycloudDontouchcouldn't, Maldonado, Maldonado's" : Kiba was being sarcastic if you couldn't tell dork_

_360viewNobreak:_ now tell!!!

_lastUchiha: not on my life! I promised master Kakashi i'd keep quiet!_

_doggyTail: damn it Sauske! We'll get you while your sleeping!_

_lastUchiha: i'd like to see you try! _

_greenHandsomedevil: i wouldn't threaten sauske kiba!_

_360viewNobreak: yeah thats never a good idea! never works! _

_lastUchiha: listen to your friends Kiba:D_

_\mycloudDontouchcouldn't, Maldonado, Maldonado's" : ...sauske acts so different on line..._

_doggyTail: you got that right!_

_360viewNobreak: but don't we all?_

_mycloudDontouchcouldn't, Maldonado, Maldonado's" : yeah i guess! i'll c u guys later!_

_doggyTail: yeah whatever!_

_360viewNobreak: Kay! Bye Shikamaru!_

_mycloudDontouchcouldn't, Maldonado, Maldonado's" / has logged off._

_greenHandsomecevil: yeah i better be going also!_

_lastUchiha: see yeah!_

_doggyTail: bye!_

_greenHandsomedevil has logged off._

_doggyTail: just the three of us left now!_

_360viewNobreak: it would appear that way!_

_lastUchiha: im ganna go bug Naruto! If that doesn't work bed for me!_

_doggyTail: ..._

_lastUchiha: ...that is not what i was meaning that was ju..._

_360viewNobreak: I'm going to bed! _

_doggyTail: I'm following his example!_

_lastUchiha: now who's..._

_doggyTail: shut it Uchiha!_

_360viewNobreak: night_

_doggyTail has logged off._

_360viewNobreak has logged off._

_---_

"Now to go bug Naruto!" sauske smiled as he opened a new chat room.

---

Meanwhile while Sauske was talking to the guys of konah Naruto was talking to people from the valley of sand.

--

_deathtoallunworthy: hello naruto..._

_puppetPlayer: hey baka!_

_avengerOframen: at least you call me baka and mean it respectfully or as a friend unlike someone else i know!_

_butterflyfan21: sauske again?_

_avengerOframen: yeah! Who else?_

_puppetPlayer: yeah...so what are you doing tomorrow?_

_avengerOframen: nothing why?_

_deathtoallunworthy: we're coming to visit with you!_

_puppetPlayer: wow...i thought you weren't excited?_

_deathtoallunworthy: ...i never said i wasn't glad to visit though._

_butterflyfan21: uhu sure Gaara-kun:D_

_avengerOframen: hey guy's give him a break! I'm glad your happy to come visit me! I guess that means I'm one of the 'worthy' right?_

_deathtoallunworthy: ...i guess..._

_avengerOframen: AWESOME! _

_avengerOframen: oh yeah shoot_

_butterflyfan21: what?_

_avengerOframen: I promised master Iruka i'd hang out with him in the afternoon._

_puppetPlayer: oh well that sucks._

_avengerOframen: your telling me?_

_butterflyfan21: well..._

_avengerOframen: what?_

_butterflyfan21: i was going to say if you let the three of us stay at your place we could meat you there and hang out the next day!_

_avengerOframen: that could work! The only thing is i train early in the morning and then at noon have training with Kakashi sensei and missions. _

_deathtoallunworthy: i would gladly help you with training!_

_butterflyfan21: yeah me too!_

_puppetPlayer: I'm up for it! but how early is early?_

_avengerOframen: really early!_

_puppetPlayer: i think i'll just stay in bed!_

_butterflyfan21: thats so like you!_

_puppetPlayer: oh well deal with it!_

_avengerOframen: Kay so i'll leave a key for you guys under my front mat, Kay?_

_butterflyfan21: Kay!_

_puppetPlayer: I'm bringing pizza!_

_avengerOframen: Kay cool! I have ramen and a few sodas left! i also have a game cube that master Iruka gave me last year for my birthday! _

_puppetPlayer: sweet!_

_avengerOframen: hopefully that will help to keep you guys entertained while I'm gone!_

_deathtoallunworthy: ...that should satisfy all of us! i will bring my controller!_

_butterflyfan21: awesome! when you get back show us where we're going to sleep!_

_avengerOframen: Kay! _

_puppetPlayer: Gaara i challenge you to play scratch 3!_

_avengerOframen: scratch 3?_

_butterflyfan21: yeah it's a new one of a really old game! _

_puppetPlayer: but it's version 3! completely new! straight down to the characters! but the basic same plot!_

_avengerOframen: Kay..._

_puppetPlayer: i'll bring it with me so you can see it!_

_avengerOframen: cool!_

_deathtoallunworthy: i accept your challenge! prepare to die!_

_puppetPlayer: yeah right!_

_puppetPlayer has logged off._

_deathtoallunworthy has logged off._

_butterflyfan21: yeah so scratch is refering to the devil (like in olden day Victoria thats what they'd call him) and so thats where scratch comes from._

_avengerOframen: thank you! i was wondering what the hell scratch had to do with anything!_

_butterflyfan21: i figured as much! Thats why i explained._

_avengerOframen: so how's life been?_

_butterflyfan21: umm, i guess Kay, and you?_

_avengerOframen: average! Sauske's still a god damn pain!_

_butterflyfan21: and thats new how?_

_avengerOframen: it isn't!_

_avengerOframen: oh god! come on! not again!_

_butterflyfan21: what?_

_avengerOframen: sauske's buggin me again with that i'm so board! _

_butterflyfan21: aha! ya go give him a lap dance! _

_avengerOframen: ...so not funny!_

_butterflyfan21: you know you want to!_

_avengerOframen: no i don't_

_butterfly21: ...well you know he wants one at least!_

_avengerOframen: Yuck! sick, man! Sick! _

_butterflyfan21: lol! glad you told us about it though gives me something to laugh about! and to torture Sauske with!_

_avengerOframen: please don't! he'll kill me!_

_butterflyfan21: oh alright! _

_butterflyfan: any way, go talk to your lover boy_

_avengerOframen: he isn't my lover boy!_

_butterflyfan21: i'm only teasing you naruto! _

_avengerOframen: good! you better be! (glares)_

_butterflyfan21: i am! I swear i am!_

_avengerOframen: okay! i believe you!_

_butterflyfan21: but that is so unlike sauske! must be the computer!_

_avengerOframen: huh?_

_butterflyfan21: oh people usually have like a duo personality or act like their true selves on line!_

_avengerOframen: oh...great..._

_butterflyfan21: lol:D it's okay! don't worry about things like that!_

_avengerOframen: i'll try not to!_

_butterflyfan21: see then their's you! you act like yourself no matter where you are!_

_avengerOframen: okay... _

_butterflyfan21: lol! well i better get going! C you 2morrow!_

_avengerOframen: to lazy to actually type? _

_butterflyfan21: bleah! so what? u bet i am! u loser!_

_avengerOframen: lol! was teasing u! night Temari!_

_butterflyfan21: night blondy!_

_avengerOframen: night Temi-chik_

_butterflyfan21: ...nice...know get lost blondy!_

_avengerOframen: okay! night_

_avengerOframen logged off of chat_

_butterflyfan21 logged out of chat._

_butterflyfan21 sighned off._

_--_

Naruto was smiling gently as he exited the chat. Then he saw Sauske's icon open.

---

_lastUchiha: hey it's one a.m. and your still on! come talk to me!_

_---- _

"Now let's go see what that basterd Sauske wants!" Naruto grumbled his smile fading as he he clicked on him. "Then I'm going to bed!"_  
_

_---- _

AN: i curse my own computer! For i did something similar i logged out, with out saving! Gasp the horror! I know! I also forgot to mention earlier that on line every one (but Naruto who is new to the online world) is used to everyone else acting so weired!


	3. What Happens On Line After Midnight

**What Happens On Line After Midnight**

_avengerOframen: ...why do you keep pestering me to talk to you?!_

_lastUchiha: because every one else keeps getting off! _

_avengerOframen: ...you are a lying piece of crap!_

_lastUchiha: shit would have been more appropriate to say!_

_avengerOframen: ...fine if you wanna be a piece of shit thats fine with me!_

_lastUchiha: sigh your impossible!_

_avengerOframen: and you make no sense what so ever!_

_lastUchiha: only to you i don't! Only to you!_

_avengerOframen: ..._

_lastUchiha: so any way! I heard that someone's (or some people) are coming to visit you tomorrow!_

_avengerOframen: ...who told you that?_

_lastUchiha:D So i'm right?_

_avengerOframen: you were guessing?!_

_lastUchiha: no, not totally, Lee said he was talking to Gaara and that they were ganna try and come up to see you and the rest of us._

_lastUchiha: he also said that Gaara seemed pretty excited and that Temari had something she's been wanting to ask you!_

_avengerOframen: ...great..._

_lastUchiha: lol! Any way so I'm guessing you have plans 2morrow than, right?_

_avengerOframen: no shit sherlock! How long did it take you to figure that out?_

_lastUchiha: Not very:D_

_avengerOframen: ..._

_lastUchiha: Oh yeah! On Tuesday we have training at 6 a.m. till late in the afternoon and then Kakashi said something about a mission._

_avengerOframen: kakashi sensei said something about a mission? Did he say what level?_

_lastUchiha: nope! Oh yeah did you hear that there's some type of exam thing coming up?_

_avengerOframen: ...you mean the chunin exams?_

_lastUchiha: ...and you know this how?_

_avengerOframen: well Shikamaru told me about it he won last year you know! and Temari, Gaara and Kankuro! (then Gaara became Kazekane right? I really don't remember what their leader thing is called) It sounds like fun though!_

_lastUchiha: well that explains how you know! though i'm still amazed that you remembered! so i think kakashi entered us in it! and it's a Kazekage not a Kazekane you idiot!  
_

_avengerOframen: its kakashi sensei, and thats cool! Gaara told me that usually groups aren't allowed to enter until their second or third year as a genin (excited now) and who the hell are you calling an idiot? You baka!_

_----_

Sauske smiled and decided to let the baka comment slide for once.

-----

_lastUchihia: guess were special! (their all one or two years older? I always forget since their always talking and hanging out with us. )_

_avengerOframen: their two years older._

_lastUchiha: aha! so Shikamaru's a chunin, Gaara's the Kazekage, and the other two are still genin?_

_avengerOframen: yeah...i can't wait! I'm ganna win and become one step closer to becoming Hokage!_

_lastUchiha: ...sure! You know that old lady Tsunade is starting to take over for the third right?_

_avengerOframen: ...yeah i know! The third's ganna retire so he can be with his grandson more!_

_lastUchiha: and i thought you said you wanted to be the next Hokage?_

_avengerOframen: I MEAN T THAT SOMEDAY I WANT TO BE HOKAGE YOU ANNOYING BAKA!!!!_

_lastUchiha: all i caught was SOMEDAY and HOKAGE!!!_

_avengerOframen:... jerk!_

_lastUchiha: any way..._

_avengerOframen: ...what?_

_lastUchiha: do you like someone naruto-baka?_

_avengerOframen: uh maybe! even if i did i would never tell you, sauske-chambakaio_

_lastUchiha: ...what the hell is with the chambakaio?_

_avengerOframen: idk! I didn't know what to write so i was ganna put chan but then i knew it was being disrespectful so i added a form of baka mixed with something meaning horse!_

_lastUchiha: ...baka..._

_avengerOframen: ...shut up!_

_lastUchiha: at least i come up with things that are real words teeme!_

_avengerOframen: idiot!_

_lastUchiha: what ever! _

_avengerOframen: so mature! way to end it teeme!_

_lastUchiha: uh! as said, whatever! any way i thought you liked sakara-chan?_

_avengerOframen: Noah! I gave up on her since she's so 'sauske-kun crazy!'_

_lastUchiha: uh, damn i was hoping you'd take her off my hands for me! _

_avengerOframen: you should be a bit nicer to her! You know she worries about you!_

_lastUchiha: Giving me information on girls are you now baka?_

_avengerOframen: ...you are scaring me! I'm starting to think you aren't sauske at all!_

_lastUchiha: who the hell else could i be baka?_

_avengerOframen: idk! Sauske and friend conspiring against naruto! I could see that happening!_

_lastUchiha: ...whatever you say baka! Whatever you say!_

_avengerOframen: ...i was joking!_

_lastUchiha: sure, whatever, any way you ganna do the exam?_

_avengerOframen: the chunin exams? HELL YES!!!!_

_lastUchiha: thats what i thought! (hopefully they wont turn out like th last exam we were in! That Idiot who gave me this curse mark is ganna pay!) (fumes at the memory) _

_ lastUchiha: But any way:D you are so cute baka!_

_avengerOframen: ...were are the hills? _

_lastUchiha: very funny! _

_avengerOframen: looks around hand on forehead protector when i find them i am going to run for them!_

_lastUchiha: and i wont allow you to do that :)_

_avengerOframen: you definitely are a demon! MONSTER! i found the hills!_

_lastUchiha: u know chases you i love rp with you!_

_avengerOframen: stops in his tracks. looks over shoulder at you you are definitely scarring me!_

_lastUchiha: good! still running towrds you at full speed :)_

_avengerOframen: i'm ganna go to bed!_

_lastUchiha: Aw man! catches Naruto in hug but i just caught you!_

_avengerOframen: ...u can't be sauske!_

_lastUchiha: why not? looks up at you_

_avengerOframen: ...i could never picture sauske doing what your doing! if me and him were roll playing we would be fighting! NOT hugging!_

_lastUchiha: lol! You just got IM didn't you naruto? Thats why you aren't used to it!_

_avengerOframen: ...that doesn't explain your weired attitude!_

_lastUchiha: ...okay sure! Whatever!_

_avengerOframen: ...u sure like typing that word..._

_lastUchiha: yep :D_

_avengerOframen: rubs head I feel a migraine coming on i'm going to bed! _

_lastUchiha: okay! we'll continue right were we left off tomorrow night! smiles  
_

_avengerOframen: scary..._

_lastUchiha: smiles evilly and if you aren't on i'll get you at training! _

_avengerOframen: ..._

_avenerOframen: I'm leaving!_

_lastUchiha: night!_

_avenerOframen has logged off._

------

"Aww! He didn't even say bye!" Sauske said whining but a huge grin quickly spread across his face. "Oh well!"

-----

"Scary!" Naruto said as he sat back in his chair. He had Microsoft word opened and was scrolling up and down re-reading his and Sauske's conversation (he had copy pasted it to Microsoft). "This is Sauske? It can't be! This is so unlike him!" Naruto said not wanting to believe it. "Maybe Kakashi or Tsunade-samma accidental gave him sake! Yeah that could be it!"

He continued to sit there for another ten minutes before his clock struck two a.m.

"Shit! I need to get to bed!" he got up from his chair and went to his room. He lay there for ten minutes in his light blue P.J's thinking before he finally fell asleep.

----

Sauske lay in his bed dreaming sweet dreams of things that only he could dream up. He lay there dreaming just as he had for many a nights of things he may never have.

_------_

_AN: Yeah! So I really don't know where I'm taking this! I need your opinion! Should this be all on line or half half? Thanks for reading! (sorry about my spelling!) Also i just had to add this last part (i don't know why but i did!)_


	4. Training with Master Iruka

**Training With Master Iruka!**

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ!!!

"argh..."

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ!!!!!!

"Alright! Alright already shut up! Urusi!" Naruto growled as he rolled over and slapped his red alarm clock hard so it would shut up. Then he sat up throwing his blankets to the side. He stretched his arms over his head as he yawned, completely exhausted from staying up so late on the computer. "I should probably make some breakfast!" instead of getting up though he plopped back words back on top of his bed. He leaned his head back so it dangled off his bed. He looked up at his clock.

"Are you serious?" he yelled up at his clock, not wanting to move an inch. "It's only five thirty? Ah shit! I only got three and a half hours of sleep! Shit! I must have forgotten to set it for my day off!" he lay there for a minute just looking around his small room, spacing out. Then suddenly..

KNOCK, CLINK, BANG

"Open up teeme!!"

"Who could that be this early on my day off?" Naruto complained as he pulled himself back up and headed for his front door.

"Come on teeme!" the voice yelled as the person on the other side banged on the door yet again.

"Shut-up already I'm coming!" Naruto said as he undid the chain lock, then turned the handle. "You could have some patients!" he grumbled as the door opened to reveal.

"Yo! Whats up Teeme-chan?"

Naruto stood their his jaw dropped.

_'What the hell is he doing here so early in the morning? Forget that, what the hell is he doing here at all!' _

"Nice P.J's! Mind if I take them off you?" the man standing there asked as he walked in without being invited.

Naruto was to surprised to do anything so he just stepped out from in front of the door to let him in.

"Nice place you got here Teeme-chan!" he said looking around, as he stood in the middle of the room arms crossed. His eyes finally set on Naruto again. "Whats wrong?" he said looking down at him from his drastic height advantage over Naruto. "Are you just going to stand there looking like a fool? Or are you going to close the door and come and talk to me?

Naruto stood there, still dumb struck with surprise at seeing _him_ here.

The tall man sighed, brushing his black hair out of his face.

"Alright then!" he said walking back tourds Naruto, who began to back up a bit against the door. The handle still in his left hand.

The man reached out his right arm and shut the door softly yet firmly. Naruto jumped, the man leaned in closer as he did Naruto backed up so his back was now against the door, both his hands went up behind his back for the handle.

"We can't have that now can we?" the man said as he slammed his other hand against the door, now the door wouldn't budge no matter how hard Naruto tried to open it. The man lent his face closer to Naruto's. He spoke softly in Naruto's ear his hot breath tickling Naruto's skin and his dark hair brushing his cheek.

Naruto was a bit surprised but listened to his gentle voice. As he listened his expression changed.

"Fine!" He said half heartedly. "But I have to be some where at twelve!"

The dark haired man smiled.

"Thats fine with me!" he said as he latched the chain lock on the door and sat down on Naruto's brown couch.

Naruto paused for a second before siting next to him to talk over what the man had just recuested.

_'Why the hell am I doing this? That I'll never know!' _Naruto wondered as the man began to talk with his sweet gentle voice. Before Naruto knew it he was listening to every word he said and absorbed it like a sponge. His voice was so hypnotizing Naruto couldn't think of anything but what he was saying.

------

_'Where is that Naruto?' _Iruka sensei wondered as he stood in front of the ramen shop that he was suppose to meet Naruto at. _'It's already one thirty!' _Iruka noted as he looked at his wrist watch for the twentieth time in the last five minutes. _'He said we'd meat at one twenty five!' _

"Iruka sensei!" a panting blond in bright orange pants, a black shirt and an orange jacket tied around his waist, yelled running up the path. "Sorry I'm late sensei!" he said as he stopped leaning over panting in front of Iruka.

"Thats fine!" Iruka said smiling _'If you hadn't shown up though, I would have stampeded over to your house and pounded on the door!' _Iruka thought angrily. Iruka looked down at Naruto he was still panting. "Hey Naruto are you okay?" Iruka asked worrying about his pupil.

"Yeah fine!" Naruto said standing up straight, just to have his knee buckle under his weight.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled catching his shoulders as he fell forward. "Where's it hurt?" Iruka asked worrying greatly now.

"I'm fine!" Naruto said pushing Iruka's hands off his shoulders. "I'm just having growing pains a lot lately! Nothing worth losing you're head over sensei!" Naruto looked at him with a smile.

"Alright," Iruka said not certain though if his pupil was being truthful with him. "try not to push yourself so hard while your growing then! Okay?"

"Alright sensei!" Naruto said his smile widening. "Hey sensei!" Naruto said grinning evily now.

"Yes?" Iruka asked as he helped Naruto up.

"What about that ramen you promised me?"

"oh...right..." Iurka said forgetting his worries about his pupil lying. _'this is so like him! Is nothing but ramen _on his mind 24/7?'

"let's go get some! I'll treat you Naruto!"

"Yes!" Naruto said jumping in the air and rushing to the stand ordering his favorite.

_'Guess I'm always worrying over nothing!'_ Iruka thought to himself with a sigh.

"Come on sensei!" Naruto called from the stand. "Your ganna eat with me right?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Iruka began to walk towrds the stand _'I wish he would just come live with me! Then I wouldn't have to worry so much!'_

_-----_

Naruto engulfed his ramen as fast as possible (in his case though, as fast as usual).

"Don't eat so fast! You'll get sick!"

"No I wont sensei!" Naruto said his mouth still full of ramen. "More please!" he said with a smile as he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Last bowl Naruto!" Iruka said. no matter how many times he saw him engulf his ramen he could never get use to it, never.

"Okay Sensei!" Naruto said grining ear to ear.

Iruka couldn't help but smile.

_'You are so adorable, Naruto! Just like a little kid!' _

"Hey Sensei, what type of training do you have planned for today?"

"Hmm? Oh well I thought you may need a quick review of the basics and then we could work on something else! (Something that I've had in reserve for a while now!)"

"Really Sensei?!" Naruto was bouncing up and down in his chair with excitement. "I get to learn a supper reserved move! Yeah!" continual bouncing.

Iruka laughed.

"What I can't be excited?" Naruto said deffensevly.

"No, no it's not that! You just still look like such a little kid when you get so excited, and that easily."

"Hmph!" Naruto crossed his arms "So? Whats wrong with acting like a kid hear and there?"

"Nothing!" Iruka said smiling.

Naruto smiled that wide smile of his, showing all his front teeth. Then he continued to eating his ramen.

Iruka shook his head with a soft smile.

_'If only you would let me adopt you! I don't know why you wont! Damn it Naruto! How long are you going to keep all to yourself?' _

"Let's go Sensei!" Naruto said getting up and bouncing on the tips of his toes excitedly. "Let's go! Hurry Sensei!"

"I'm coming!" Iruka said as he pulled out the ammount needed to pay for the ramen they had eaten.

"Training, training, training! Supper move, supper move, supper move!" Naruto sang happily as he crossed his arms over his head and headed out to the training grounds. Iruka followed him at a slower paice, hands in his pockets.

_'Young, and full of energy! To much energy!' _

_------_

Meanwhile a lazy Sauske was just getting up, 1:30 come on Sauske you bum.

He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a baggy dark blue (navy blue) shirt.

He got up went in to the kitchen made himself some oatmeal and sat down at his computer with the steaming bowl of oatmeal, which was smothered in milk, honey and brown sugar.

_'And girls say I don't like sweets!' _he chuckled to himself, spoon dangling from his mouth as he typed in his user name.

------

_lastUchiha has logged on._

-------

_'Just because I don't take the sweets the y offer me (and I do tend to say I don't like them) doesn't mean I hate them!'_

He looked up and down his list. No Naruto.

_'Damn! Oh well!' _he continued down the list. _'hey look at that! That lazy butt Shikamaru's on! So's Neji and Shino!' _Sauske smiled.

_----_

_mycloudsDontouch has accepted confrence invite._

_360viewNobreak has accepted confrence invite._

_bugtheHelloff has accepted confrence invite._

_360viewNobreak: you interupted our convo._

_lastUchiha: so sorry (sarcasum)!_

_360viewNobreak: ...we all could sence the sarcasum, no need to say it!_

_lastUchiha: whatever!_

_bugtheHelloff: ...so whats up?_

_lastUchiha: nothing _

_360viewNobreak: ...you interupted us for this?_

_lastUchiha: you had something better you were doing?_

_360viewNobreak: no not really...but before you invited us Shikamaru was acctually talking!_

_lastUchiha: and this is my fault how?_

_mycloudsDontouch: ..._

_lastUchiha: -gets an idea-_

_360viewNobreak????_

_lastUchiha: you know when you said whats up?_

_bugtheHelloff: yeah...what of it?_

_lastUchiha: i just thought of something:D_

_bugtheHelloff: ...and what is that?_

_lastUchiha: -smiling viciously- maybe Naruto from the celling!_

_mycloudsDontouch!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_lastUchiha:D_

_mycloudsDontouch: YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!_

_360viewNobreak: lmao (laughing my ass off)_

_bugtheHelloff: -joins in laughter- My ass flew away from laughing!_

_lastUchiha:D_

_360viewNobreak: lol_

_mycloudsDontouch: NOT FRICKIN FUNNY! I'm ganna get you Sauske! You Bastered! _

_lastUchiha: i would like to see you try -and i was joking-_

_mycloudsDontouch: ...i will kill you_

_lastUchiha: yeah right!_

_360viewNobreak: sorry Shikamaru, he's right_

_bugtheHelloff: yeah, your to frickin lazy:)_

_mycloudsDontouch: ...is he really hanging upside down?_

_lastUchiha: ..._

_360viewNobreak: that homophobic idiot?! Yeah right!_

_lastUchiha: he isn't homophobic he just doesn't know any better and yeah i have seen him hanging upside down from a tree!_

_mycloudsDontouch: ...i'm waiting for the rest of the story!_

_lastUchiha: well, it was a beautiful summer's day and..._

_mycloudsDontouch: DAMN IT SAUSKE!!! STOP FOOLING WITH ME!!!!_

_360viewNobreak: omg!! I'm lovin this!_

_bugtheHelloff: it's amazing how much humor can come off anothers pain:D_

_360viewNobreak: it is:D_

_lastUchiha: sorry Shikamaru! COuldn't help it:D_

_mycloudsDontouch: -fumming- continue!_

_lastUchiha: okay, to cut the story short without all the details -:)_

_360viewNobreak: lmao_

_mycloudsDontouch: -fumming but reamining silent-_

_buggtheHelloff: oh come on stop teasing him -it's to much for me to handle! lmao as __well-_

_lastUchiha: lol! You and Naruto must be close friends Shikamaru!_

_mycloudsDontouch: ...waiting!_

_360viewNobreak: very close! _

_bugtheHelloff: yeah like closer than to people in a pod! and we all know what i mean by pod:D_

_mycloudsDontouch: ...im ganna kill the two of you now, along with Sauske bastard!_

_buggtheHelloff: as said before by whoever: 'I'd like to see that happen, knowing you your to lazy!' Your to frickin lazy! thats what!_

_360viewNobreaks: yep! I agree! _

_mycloudsDontouch: ...i'm getting real sick of you sickos!_

_lastUchiha: lol! Any way he was hanging upside down in our first trainig against Kakashi sensei! There happy?_

_mycloudsDontouch: ..._

_360viewNobreak: Buahahahaha! _

_buggtheHelloff: lmao_

_mycloudsDontouch has logged off._

_------_

"Oopse!" Sauske said to himself. His empty otmeal bowl beside his computer. "Maybe I went to far?" he thought a minute "Na..." before he could finish contradicting that thought his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sauske said not bothering to say his name or house hold.

"Ass hole!"

_'I knew it!' _Sauske thought rubbing his temples. The roughly annoyed voice from the other end was none other than Shikamaru.

"What was all that about? No wonder Naruto hates you! You allways talkin behind his back like this, backa?"

Sauske was hurt by this accusation and that 'No wonder Naruto hates you!'

"No I don't! It's called teasing you! Damn you! You know how different you are on line and on the phone?"

"Well you are to bastered-san!"

"...now I have a title with bastard?!"

"Well it suites you!"

"Up yours!"

"Fuck you!"

"I'd rather not! But I'd gladly f..."

"DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Shikamaru yelled so loud it almost blew Sauske's ear's out.

_'Damn! Is he pissed!' _

"Hey Shikamaru,"

_'Time to be the mature one and take responsability for a joke gone to far!'_

"I'm sorry! I went a bit to..."

"Far? Yeah you did! But so did I!"

_'The one thing I will alwasys love about this guy,' _Sauske reminded himself _'he really is the laziest peace of shit on this Earth! Other wise he'd stay mad forever, like Naruto!' _

"Any way! You know that the sand village ninja are staying with Naruto right?"

Just thinking about how badly Naruto could hold a grudge at times and at how his temper could fly so rampid when he was in a bad mood made Sauske feel like a bad mood was also desending upon himself.

"Sauske? Earth to Uchiha-chan!"

Shikamatu's voice cut through to Sauske suddenly like cold ice against fire.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, what were you saying?"

"-sigh- Next time pay attention Uchiha!"

"Yeah, yeah sorry! You space out all the time you know!"

"Yeah whatever! Any way did you know that the sand village ninja are coming up a week early for the chunin exams this year?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That means that the youngest Kazekage in history will be particapating in the chunin exams!"

"He may just be watching!"

"...Thats' just you hopeing silently!"

"Yeah, your right! I'd rather not go against Gaara!"

"Me either! He was so tough last year! I was amazed when I won! But that was only because he went rampid!"

"I remember! My group was watching and then we were sent to go fight him!"

"Yeah! Naruto kicked his butt and his attitudeds changed ever since!"

"Looks like you got compotition!" Sauske said with a laugh.

"Yeah whatever (I'm letting that slide) but I think it's you who will have the true compotition! Trying to beat his group! And all the others! (Lucky me I get to watch this year!)"

"Not so!"

"What? Naruto's ganna be pissed at you if you don't do it with him!"

"Thats not what i ment! (though that would be kinda nice if he acctually did) I ment that I was talking to Tsunade earlier and all chunins, this year, are helping to make sure that their are no repeats of last year!"

"...damn it!"

Sauske laughed.

"Oh come on Shikamaru! It's totally understandable! Especially since the third almost got killed if Naruto hadn't thrown that kunai!"

"Yeah! What was he doing just playing around with it?"

"Yeah! that's whats so cool about it! He wasn't even trying! the third is one lucky bastard!"

"He is!" Shikamaru said in total agreement.

"Since Naruto has such bad aim he missed me and hit Orochimeru disguised as the Kazekage!"

"Yeah it was great! Orochimeru's hat fell off and his ear was almost completely torn off!"

"What ears? I thought he was a snake!"

Shikamaru laughed sarcasticly.

"Yeah sure!"

"Have you ever just laughed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know just acctually laugh! I don't think I've ever heard you laugh and mean it!"

"...yeah I got to go now! Training! I'll talk to you more later! (Or if I'm lucky not till the exams)"

"Not possible! I'll bug you online!"

"...you devil incarnate!"

"You know it!" Sauske said with an evil grin.

"F' you!"

"No but maybe Naruto!"

With this Shikamaru hung up the phone.

_'That guy's such a pain!' _Shikamaru stretched his arms over his head.

"I'm going to training!" Shikamaru yelled as he walked through the front room.

"Yeah! Whatever! Be back before to late!"

_'What carring parents!' _Shikamaru thought knowing that by before late his father ment before midnight.

He ran out the door headed to go train, his clock read four fifty.

----

"Ouch!" Naruto complained as he walked tourds his apartment door. It seemed to get no closer with every step he took. He was holding his back because as soon as he let go a sharp pain jolted all his joints.

'_That was some move Iruka sensei taught me!' _

Naruto had been training with Iruka from one thirty to six ten, at the moment it was ten twenty. He had decided to run and do more training after Iruka had dismissed him saying he had some work to get done with a fellow workman.

Nartuo reached down and grabbed the matt infront of his house with a grunt.

_'Oh, wait,' _he remembered just as his door opened to reveal a red haired boy.

_'Their already here?! No wait they should be! But how long have they been here?'_

"Hey Naruto!" the boy said a small smile was visable on his face witch suprised Naruto.

_'Gaara jsut smiled!' _

"How you been?"

"Hey this is great!" Kankuro yelled from Naruto's TV in the front room, a video game's music blarring quite loudly. "We only got here about an hour ago!"

"Not that long, huh?" Naruto said as his ears began to hurt from the loud music. _'Damn! I feel bad for my neighbors! How could I not hear that from outside? I probably went deaf from training! Thats probably why!'_

"Hey Naruto-san!" A light skinned girl with two pigtails of light blond hair stood before him. She wore a purple top with a black sash across the front, a black belt divided her mid upper thigh skirt from her shirt, along with a red sash entuined around the belt. "How've you been?"

Naruto looked at her. Was this the same Temari he'd seen fighting in the chunin exams last year with Shikamaru?

"Good! And you?"

"Great! Never better!"

"..." Gaara and Kankuro looked at one another.

"I think big sis has something else on her mind," Kankuro said with a smile "Besides how your doing!"

Temari turned a light pink.

"Shut up Kankuro!" she yelled at him pointing her massive fan in his direction.

"Oh sure, so threatening! Hey Naruto what she really want's to say is..."

WHACK.

"Ooo! Thats got to hurt!" Naruto said as he himself winced at the thought of being hit with that massive fan.

Gaara ignored them as if it didn't matter.

"So Naruto since they aren't using the game system let me teach you how to play Scratch three while we consume the peperoni pizza's we brought, ramen you provided and sodas."

"Ummmm...okay!" Naruto said _'Gaara's formalities are always so strange in real life! On the computer he doesn't use them nearly as much!'_

After Gaara explained how the controlls worked Naruto and him got really in to it. They both got to make their own characters, Gaara had his already made since he had gotten there an hour earlier he had time to creat a new character to save to Naruto's Game Cube memory card.

Narutos character was classafied as a demi-demon, a lower section for the seven layers of hell's demon, a half bread that wasn't worth much in the opinion of all the other demons you could be in the game or meet (that were the computer), but that seemed to make him like the character all the more. He had centar like leggs with a red fur, then his upper bod looked like a males with a bear chest holding many tattoos embeded in it. Naruto had also given his character blue eyes and black hair, with black and red devil horns protruding from it's head. This took him a total of fifteen minutes to complete, going through all the other options and listening to Gaara's opinion.

"And guy's complain about us when we go shopping!" Teamri pointed out as she set her fan down, finally to Kankuro's bruised head's relife.

"Sauske!" Kankuro said laughing, as he and Temari sat down on the couch behind the too boys on the floor, who were getting deeply enthrawled in the battle to gain controll of the underworld. The music continued to blare deep into the night.

---

_'So the sand ninja are staying with Naruto! Does that mean he's not online?' _Sauske looked at his computer for what may have been the twentieth time. _'I doubt it!' _he thought to himself as he sat down and butted up his computer. His computer, as always, was too slow to his liking.

"Damn computer!" he cursed to himself silently as he finally got to log in.

He quickly scrolled down his buddy list.

_'Damn!' _he thought _'Ah, what the hell was I expecting any way? He's got company and he isn't one to be rude!' _

Sauske couldn't help but smile at this.

----

AN: Alright so! I am terribly sorry if any of my work is terrible I know i'm a bad writer and most of my work is done in the evenings when i should be asleep! SO I am terribly sorry! I'm a bad writer any way! This was really hard for me to think up with the stupid writers block i've been going through! Sorry again! And who do you think the misterious man is? Let me know what you think, kay? Oh yes and please forgive me for all the curssing!

Urusi -shut up demi-demon half demon human


	5. Early Morning After a Late Night

**Early Morning After a Late Night**

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

_'Ah! Damn, again?' _Naruto looked at his clock, it read five thirty. _'Shit!' _He jumped out of bed threw off his covers and raced to his closet. He grabbed a random baggy black shirt, clean green boxers and a pair of blue baggy pants. He set them on his bed as he jumped in the shower to try an d wash off his tiredness from yesterday. In five minutes he jumped out and raced back to his room, a towel wrapped around his waist. He wiped the water away from his face with a towel he had dangled over his shoulders_. 'Five thirty six! I'm ganna make it!_' he thought this to himself as he pulled on his green boxers.

"You got some thing good your hiding in there?" a voice came from the entrance of his room's door.

Naruto turned around suddenly, his black shirt covering his face so he couldn't see.

"Whack!" he said as he tried to get his shirt on to see who it was. _'Oh that's right!'_

"Here let me help you!"

He stopped struggling with his shirt.

_'They stayed over last night!' _

Gaara pulled the black shirt down over Naruto's head.

"Thanks!" Naruto said. _'Damn am I forgetful!' _

Naruto had set the rooms up so that Temari would have the guest room, Kankuro didn't want to sleep on the couch or the bed so he had decided to sleep on a cot in the corner of Naruto's room (he was still snoring rather loudly).

"Yeah!" Gaara said noting Naruto's look at the snoring Kankuro. "He sleeps as late as possible on day's off!"

"Aha!" Naruto said as he got up and grabbed his blue pants and sat on his bed pulling them up his light legs.

Naruto, being oblivious, didn't see Gaara watching him from the door way.

"I woke up late! So we wont get to do that extra training!" Naruto's said standing up and pulling the baggy pants over his green boxers.

"Thats okay!" Gaara said moving out of Naruto's way as he headed in to the kitchen "Temari's still sleeping and there's always tomorrow morning!"

"True!" Naruto said as he saw a breakfast fit for a king set on the table. "Whoa! Did you make this Gaara?" Naruto turned to him from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Yeah," Gaara said as he sat down at one end of the table. "hope you don't mind! I thought you may need the energy burst! We kept you up pretty late!"

Naruto smiled.

"Hey thanks man!" He pulled out his chair and sat down. "I have just enough time to gulf this down and head out!" He began to eat like a maniac.

Gaara smiled.

_'Baka!' _he thought to himself.

"You know Naruto you can slow down!"

Naruto didn't look at him as he continued to shove food in his mouth.

"mrph...noph, carnt do that!" he said with his mouth full. "I'll be wate!"

"No you wont!"

At this Naruto looked up at him confused.

"I set your alarm an hour a head so you'd wake up earlier!"

Naruto dropped his fork and gaped at him.

Gaara chuckled with a smile.

"I thought you wouldn't be use to staying up so late! So I changed it before bed!"

Naruto continued to gape.

"Hey stop showing me your 'see food!' I'll loose my apatite! And I made the stuff!"

Naruto swallowed and resumed eating slowly.

_'Now I remember!' _Naruto thought as he recalled that they had been playing video games till three in the morning.

-------

_"Hey Kankuro your getting your butt kicked!" Temari said laughing at him._

_"Shut up Temari! At least I know how to play!" Kankuro said defensively which immediately shut Temari up._

_"DIE SCUM!!!" Naruto yelled "DIE SCUM OF THE EEARTH!!!! I WILL BE THE LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD!!! BUAHAAHAH!"_

_Everyone starred at Naruto._

_"...he's hooked!" Kankuro said as his screen went blank. "Damn! You found me!!"_

_"You think?"_

_"And under ten minutes in the layer!" Temari said "That's got to be a new record!"_

_"Ah! Fuck this! Where do I sleep?" Kankuro asked getting up from the floor and stretching._

_"Oh," Naruto said disappointed the match was over "you can sleep here since you don't want the bed or couch!"_

_"Yes! Perfect a cot!" _

_Kankuro instantly stretched out and began to snore softly._

_"yeah I'm ganna follow his example!" Temari told them as she also got up off the ground and headed to the guest room. "Night guys, don't stay up to late!"_

_"Okay Temari-san!" Naruto said with a smile. _

_As soon as Temari shut the door, Naruto turned to Gaara and smiled evilly._

_"What?" _

_"I challenge you!" Naruto said pointing at him "To a duel!"_

_Gaara chuckled and grinned._

_"You so stole that off of Yugi-Oh!" _

_He grabbed the controller and he and Naruto began to go back and forth wining matches till two in three in the morning._

_-----_

"Was it good?" Gaara asked the annoyed Naruto.

"Yes!"

"...are you mad?"

"Why the hell would you change my alarm clock for an hour earlier?"

"You didn't want to be late did you?"

"In master Kakashi's group it's better to be late then early!"

"Ah, riiiiight!" Gaara said with just a hint of sarcasm. "Go lay down on the couch then!"

"I think I will!"

Naruto got up from the table, gulping down the last of his milk. He then grabbed his plate and silver wear and was headed for the sink.

"Hey give me that!" Gaara said taking it from him.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'll do the dishes's you go lay down!"

"What? But I'm already up? And what if i fall asleep?"

"I'll wake you up! GO!"

"Fine!" Naruto said as he sulked over to the couch.

-------

_"YEAH!!!!" Naruto was bouncing up and down on the couch now. "I won again!"_

_"So you did!"_

_"That makes it nineteen to eighteen!"_

_"Hey Naruto!"_

_"What?"_

_"It's three A.M!"_

_"Shit!"_

_Naruto scrambled up collecting his game system stuff and putting it away neatly._

_"Neat freak!"_

_"Shut up! I live alone!"_

_"Yeah I guess you got to keep your house some what presentable!"_

_Naruto glared at him._

_"Any way," Gaara brushed it off, he was so use to getting glares from people he didn't really care any more. "where do I sleep?"_

_"Oh," Naruto thought for a minute "you can sleep on the couch or the bed!"_

_"I'd rather have the bed, but don't you need your alarm clock?"_

_"Oh yeah!" Naruto remembered that he had to get up early to go to training._

_"How about we share?"_

_"The bed?"_

_"No the floor!" Gaara retorted sarcastically "Of course the bed!"_

_"Umm...alright!" Naruto said uneasy. "I get the side closes to the alarm!" He said getting over his uneasiness as quickly as it had come. He pounded off to his bed room._

_Gaara just shook his head as he took his sweet time getting up and walking to the door of Naruto's bedroom. When he got there he saw Naruto sprawled on the half of the bed furthest from the alarm clock. His orange jacket and pants neatly folded in a corner. _

_"Baka! Falling asleep on my side! And only half way in your PJ's!" he noted the light blue PJ pants. "Oh well!"_

_Gaara picked Naruto up lightly and placed him on his side of the bed. He then made sure his gourd was in the corner of the living room, then silently slipped under the covers on n his side._

_"Night Naruto!" he said hugging his sleeping friend._

_"Mhmmm!" Naruto mummbled as Gaara rolled back over and fell asleep._

_------_

"Naruto! NARUTO! WAKE UP!" Gaara yelled in his sleeping friend ear.

"Wha?! What?!" Naruto said as he sat up quickly his arm resting over the back of his brown couch.

"It's six o'clock!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto got up and raced to the door. "You were suppose to wake me up!" He yelled at Gaara as he quickly slipped in to his sandals.

"Sorry you looked so peaceful!"

"Thats no reason to let me sleep!" Naruto yelled at him s he opened his door and glared at him.

"Sorry!"

"Whatever! I gotta run!' with this he ran out the door and half was half way down the road in seconds. Then he turned so he was running back wards. "I'll be back later! Then we can continue playing scratch three!"

"Nah! I don't wanna!" Gaara yelled back to him.

"Bastard! Your no fun!"

"I am at other things!"

"Yeah whatever!" with this Naruto turned back around and ran as fast as he could.

"Baka!" Gaara muttered with a smile.

-----

_"Where the fuck is Naruto?"_ Sasuke cursed silently so Sakura couldn't hear.

_'Something's bothering Sauske-kun! I wonder what?'_ Sakura gave Sauske a concerned glance.

A silent void filled the bridge that they were waiting for the rest of their team on.

_'This would be so romantic,' _Sakura told herself _'if only something didn't seem to be bothering Sauske-kun!'_

"I wonder where Naruto is!" Sauske asked finally out loud.

Sakura looked at him a bit surprised.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Sauske said looking at her. He was standing so that he lent against the railing of the bridge his arms crossed.

"Why do you wonder about Naruto?"

"Well Kakashi sensei is no surprise that he's late, but Naruto's usually here at five thirty. Running, doing push ups, ect.!"

"Oh yeah," Sakura said as if she hadn't given this any thought what so ever. "your right! He is always here super early! That's only because he has no special talent like you Sauske-kun!"

Sasuke was about to chew her out on how hard Naruto works but before he said anything he caught himself and reminds himself off line he could care less. Also that he'd rather not show any emotion to Sakura (for she could be rather annoying).

"Hey look," Sakura said standing in the middle of the bridge. "here he comes now!"

Sauske looked in the direction she had pointed and chuckled.

"Speak of the devil and he will arrive!"

"What?" Sakura asked him as a panting Naruto appeared before them.

"I, I, made it!" he managed as he looked down at his black banded watch. "Six ten!"

"Twenty minutes before you would be considered late!" A tall man said as he jumped from a tree his gray hair spiked up over his head and a mask covered most of his face.

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura said a bit surprised.

"Hmmph!" Sauske said as a small smile spread across his face. "The one I never expected to be twenty minutes early was you sensei!"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask.

"As joyful as ever Sauske!" Kakshi said as he put his hands on his hips. "Now for today's training I want you all to start off with a light run!"

"A light run?" Sakura asked surprised by how easy that sounded.

Sauske glared at him suspiciously.

Naruto also glared at sensei and then he asked the smartest question he'd probably asked in a long time.

"How much is considered light, sensei?"

Kakshi grinned.

"Around the village five times!"

"Oh," Sakura said relived. "Thats not so bad!"

"That is five times ten!"

"What?!" Sakura shrieked. "Fifty times around the village? Are you trying to kill us sensei?"

"No! I'm trying to test you!"

"Your enjoying this, aren't you Kakshi sensei!" Naruto said as he hung his head between his squatted down knees.

"Hmph!" thats all Sauske had to comment on before he took off to start his run.

"Oh, Sauske-kun wait for me!" Sakura said running after him.

Naruto sighed before he pushed himself up.

"I better start catching up if I wanna beat Sauske!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped and looked at his sensei.

"I need to talk to you!"

"But sensei I need to keep up on my training! I've been lacking lately and Sauske is ganna beat me!"

"That doesn't matter,"

Naruto looked at his sensei confused by his sudden seriousness.

"What is it sensei?"

"..."

"Sensei, what is it?" Naruto took a step tourds his sensei. The silence of his sensei worried him. _'What the hell is going on?' _

"Naruto," Kakashi paused thinking off how to tell Naruto what he was about to tell him.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked again. _'What could it possibly be?'_

"The third Hokage," Kakashi looked down at his feet _'How the hell could he send me to be the one to send him?' _

"Sensei?" Naruto had walked over to his sensei. "What is it? Is something wrong with him?"

Kakashi meet his pupils eyes for a second seeming to be about to say something but the concern in Naruto's eyes made him not want to tell him even more. Kakashi turned his head away.

"Go see him! He has a mission for you!"

Naruto looked at his sensei confused.

"Thats what you needed to tell me?" his sensei turned his visible eye back to the ground in front of him. "Phew! I thought you were ganna tell me that something bad had happened to him!"

Kakashi didn't reply.

"But what about training sensei? And why does he only want me?"

These were questions Kakashi didn't want to answer.

"The third can explain why he only needs you! And about training," Kakashi paused again before continuing quietly "when you come back I'll catch you up!"

"Really? I get private training like Sauske got?" Naruto was really excited. "Would you teach me a new supper move?"

"...sure..." Kakashi said as quiet as before.

"Sensei, is something wrong?"

"No! You better go talk to the third! He has to talk to you about the 'what' and 'who' of this mission!"

"umm...okay!" Naruto stood there looking at is sensei still a bit muddled at his behavior.

"Just go already, damn it!" Kakshi yelled at him.

"Y-yes sir!" Naruto stammered as he ran passed his sensei. "Hey sensei," he yelled over his back "don't forget your ganna teach me some new cool moves when i get back!"

"I wont!" Kakashi yelled at him.

Naruto smiled and then faced forward and swerved around a tree that he almost hit.

_'If you come back!'_ Kakashi thought to himself. _'With him being involved and all...and Iruka,' _Kakashi looked up at the sky _'How could Iruka agree to this when Naruto's closer to him than I am? He willingly taught him that! I hope he knows what he's risking is more than Naruto's life, but his trust in you!'_

_-----_

"Where's Naruto?" Sauske asked Kakashi as he finished his fiftieth lap (by now it was about ten thirty).

"He went to see the Hokage!"

"What he do now?" Sauske asked wiping his sweaty eyebrow.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's still running! I past her at least ten times!"

"So she's got ten laps to go? She sure has gotten slow!"

"Wasn't she always?"

"True!" Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Sauske grabbed a water bottle and began to gulp it down, watching his sensei from the corner of his eye.

_'Why isn't sensei telling me where Naruto is?' _

Kakshi looked at Sauske and caught his eye, Sauske quickly looked away.

_'Yeah, I figured as much! Nothing, nothing, can get past that Uchiha!' _

Sauske sat down on the ground and began to stretch his muscles out as Kakashi opened the newest book of Came-came.

_'Please help me, forget my worries, oh wise Jiriya!' _

----

"I'm done, S-sensei!" a panting Sakura said as she came running up to them. She stopped right next to Sauske and bent over using her knees for support.

"Let's see you both started at six thirty, Sauske finished at ten thirty, so he ran it in about four hours and you finished at..." Kakashi glanced at his watch on his wrist. "twelve fifty five?" he looked up at her.

"I know sensei!" Sakura looked down guiltily. "I've been lagging off!" she said as her knees gave out from under neath her.

"I'm glad you admit it! If you hadn't I would have made you run another fifty!"

Sakura gulped.

"You're truly slagging way to far behind! You see Naruto? He run's himself to death in training and still thinks he's slagging off! Then Sauske works hard in practice but doesn't ever over use himself. He always keeps himself in reserve!"

Sakura looked broken hearted.

"But that also isn't necessarily good!" Kakashi said giving Sauske a glance.

Sauske just ignored him and continued practicing his aim at a nearby tree on the training grounds.

-----

"Why wont that damned Kakashi tell me where Naruto is?"

"Wow Kankuro, I didn't think you would be that upset!" Temari said as she watched him huffing and puffing to try and get the key in the door.

"Well Gaara was madder!" he said coming to his own defense as he finally got the key to turn in the key hole and open the door. "I thought he was going to kill Kakashi when he wouldn't tell us where Naruto was!"

"Yeah," Temari agreed with him as she gave Gaara a quick glance. "but luckily for us Sauske stopped him!" she said grinning as she recalled how Sauske had jumped in and so Cooley told Gaara: _"He wont even tell me! So back the hell off!" _

"It was so cool!" (at least to Temari)

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"But she is right! You can't do stuff like that any more Gaara! If you of all people were to kill someone of Konah you would cause a huge war to break out!"

"Look who's talking!" Gaara finally commented no longer being able to remain silent. "You were just as angry as I!"

Kankuro looked away flustered as he put the food they'd bought in the fridge.

_'What did Sauske mean?' _Kankuro thought to himself as he took out vegetables and fruits to put in Naruto's nearly empty fridge.

------

When they were finally out of Kakashi's hearing range (he had left to go home).

_"Sorry Gaara! But I can't let you kill Kakashi! He wont even tell me where he is! But don't worry! I'll find out, and when I do, I'll make sure the three of you are the first to know!"_

_"..." Gaara looked at Sauske and before Kankuro and Temari could question Sauske. "Fine!" Gaara responded coldly "Let's go!"_

_"Hey wait what do you mean by that Sau..."_

_"Let's go!" Gaara said anger rising in his voice._

_"It's nothing!" Sauske said as he vanished like a ninja should._

_-------_

_'I mean what the hell caused Gaara to get so frustrated?'_ Kankuro thought as he closed the fridge, he was done putting the food away.

"I'm ganna go take a nap!" Temari announced.

"Okay!"

"Whatever!" Gaara said not really carrying. He had sat down on the couch and pulled Naruto's lab top out and was beginning to type away.

"I leave him to you!" Temari whispered to Kankuro as she walked off down the hall to the guest room.

"What?!" Kankuro yelled.

Gaara gave him a look.

"Uh...hahaha! Well at least when he gets home he can actually eat some real food right?" Kankuro said to fill the awkwardness.

"...I guess..." was Gaara's response as he turned back to his computer screen.

Kankuro sighed and sat down on the floor by Gaara's feet.

_'Now what the hell do I do?'_

They both sat there in silence for about thirty minutes before Kankuro couldn't take it any more.

"Hey wanna play Scratch III?"

"No...you go ahead!" Gaara said noting Kankuro's uneasiness in the silence.

"Alright! Cool!"

He pulled out Naruto's game system and instantly became enthralled in the world of Scratch.

_'Sigh. No one's on IM!' _Gaara thought to himself as he pulled up some music. _'All crap!' _but Gaara loved it. He listened to music and began to play some random games Naruto had. Suddenly on his screen it said that Sauske had logged on. _'Idiot! Nor worth my time at the moment!' _However as he thought this he clicked him and ended up asking.

----

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_lastUchiha: i'm guessing '...' (just guessing) that that means 'Have you found anything out yet?'_

_deathtoallunworthy: its '...' not '...' _

_lastUchiha: ...well excuuuuuuuse me!_

_deathtoallunworthy: ...you are not worthy! Tell._

_lastUchiha: is that a command:D_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_lastUchiha: WHACK!!!!! I get it call OFF YOUR DAMNED SAND!!!! _

_lastUchiha: (can breathe again) I didn't know you could send that stuff this far! _

_deathtoallunworthy: as long as i've seen the area and my will (and chakra) is enough in that moment I can send it anywhere._

_lastUchiha: ...remind me to move and not tell you (or show you) where to._

_deathtoallunworthy: ..i'll just ask Naruto!_

_lastUchiha: ...then I'll kill him first!_

_deathtoallunworthy: then i shall kill you! (he is more worthy of life than you any way)_

_lastUchiha: ...fuck you sand ass!_

_deathtoallunworthy: ...we all know you want to._

_lastUchiha: -dies- _

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_lastUchiha: -comes back to life just to kill you and then lives as the undead so doesn't have to see you in after life!-_

_deathtoallunworthy: Fuck you Sauske!_

_lastUchiha: doesn't everyone want to:D_

_deathtoallunworthy: -no reply worthy to tell to this idiot-_

_lastUchiha: ouch! Anyway I got a hold of Iruka (IM earlier. ) and he said the same as Kakashi: Naruto has some business with the Hokage._

_deathtoallunworthy: (well that must have been when Kankuro was having trouble with the door's lock) Aw well this sucks! What are these adults keeping from us? And what the hell did Naruto do now?_

_lastUchiha: thats exactly what I said!_

_deathtoallunworthy: well thats what everyone would think! It's Naruto!_

_lastUchia: yeah...so you get to stay at his place?_

_deathtoallunworthy: yeah -smiles evilly- jealous?_

_lastUchiha: what the hell? Why would I be?_

_deathtoallunworthy: you can't kill Naruto after I tell you this_

_lastUchiha: ...no promises..._

_deathtoallunworthy: A) if I find Naruto dead and B) If you tell him I told you you're dead!_

_lastUchiha: fine i promise...JAss_

_deathtoallunworthy: you too, baka who wants a Naruto lap dance!_

_lastUchiha: WHAT?!_

_deathtoallunworthy:D lmao_

_lastUchiha: WHAT THE HELL?!_

_deathtoallunworthy: now that was worthy just to have said!_

_lastUchiha: he told you it was a joke! Right?_

_deathtoallunworthy: lmao. I so love this! _

_lastUchiha: ...f you! we all hate you anyway!_

_deathtoallunworthy: for hating me u sure seem to want to fuck me!_

_lastUchiha: be gone already you monster!_

_deathtoallunworthy: i think i will be!_

_lastUchiha: Victory, Sauske!_

_deathtoallunworthy: just so i can play scratch III _

_lastUchiha: not fair!!!!!!!!!!!_

_deathtoallunworthy: yeah it is! I got Naruto's game cube and I got Kankuro's game!_

_lastUchiha: yeah, whatever! Run off and play Scratch III with your idiot brother on your idiot boyfriends game system._

_deathtoallunworthy: yeah my boyfriends not yours!_

_lastUchiha: ...I kill you!_

_deathtoallunworthy: lmao yet again_

_lastUchiha: apparently your second ass!_

_deathtoallunworthy: he's my bff! NOT my bf! And me and my bro are off to fight!_

_lastUchiha: you and Shika, ...you both think your his bff._

_deathtoallunworthy: and were wrong how? a person can have more than one bff!_

_lastUchiah: yeah I know! and you and him seem to know each other best._

_deathtoallunworthy: well...i guess! but that wasn't by our choice that we have so much in common._

_lastUchia: what?_

_deathtoallunworthy: nvm! I'm leavin_

_lastUchiha: good get lost!_

_deathtoallunworthy has signed off -to play video games._

_----_

"Ahh fuzz! I didn't know he could actually reach me!" Sauske said rubbing his neck. "But he probably had to use a lot of chakra to reach me, just once even!"

Sauske sat back and stared at his empty list.

"No ones on!" he said to himself in his big empty house.

_'And Kakshi and Iruka are avoiding me at all cost! I think those two are also avoiding each other! I don't know why though!' _Sauske was about to try and think this further in detail, but before he could he saw Naruto's icon pop up. Sauske jumped up.

"Naruto!??!?!?! Your on?!"

_'But he isn't at home! Gaara would have told me! Where are you?' _Sauske wondered as he clicked on the quickly changing to invisible icon. _'Trying to avoid me yet again! Little punk!' _

_-----_

_lastUchiha: Where the fuck did you go midget?_

_------_

"Ah damn! I couldn't get away! He's to damn sharp!" Naruto complained as he sat propped up on a nice soft bed, many pillows propping up his back. He wore his regular blue PJ's and held a silver lap top on his lap and a bowl of chicken ramen lay on a tray beside him.

------

"Die scum die!!!!!" Gaara yelled as Kankuro fought furiously to try and stay alive. The final out come when they both finally went to bed was: 39-60 wins. Gaara's favor.

"Damn!" Kankuro said as he headed to his bed with his head hung.

Gaara had been smiling until he himself had gotten settled in his bed.

_'I didn't mean to take that much pressure out on little bro!' _But he couldn't help but smile again as he pulled the blankets over his shoulder. _'You really suck little brother! You shall never beat the master! Bloods and guts, all your angels every where!' _Gaara fell asleep to recalling every game they'd played that night and how he had killed his little brothers character each and every time. _'Death by scythe, death by sword, killed in the pantry left on the floor!' _he rhymed the last death.

----

AN: Sorry again for all the cursing! Hopefully this was as enjoyable (i know not as much and not enough detail! Don't worry though my next chapter will hopefully be more detailed!)


	6. Choice

**AN: Hey sorry if it's hard to tell! My computer for some reason wasn't saving the splits except in certain spots so it may be a bit hard! Sorry bout that! Hope you still enjoy and it isn't that confusing.**

**Choice**

_lastUchiha: I know your there you fucken midget! Get your ass on and talk to me! Where are you?_

_avengerOframen: ..._

_lastUchiha: Talk or I will kill you midget!_

_'He is on! That punk!' _Sauske thought to himself. _'I'll kill him! Does he know how worried I was! '_

_lastUchiha: your a dead man typing! So spill! Or I kill! _

"Oh wow!" Naruto said as he slurped down his ramen.

_'What to do now? Might as well tell him what happened!' _

_avengerOframen: nuthin really happened!_

_lastUchiha: ...I asked where the fuck did you go?_

_avengerOframen: oh...sorry! I was with the Hokage._

_lastUchiha: ...I know this! What the hell happened and why aren't you home yet?_

_avengerOframen: well..._

_lastUchiha: well? Well what you retard?_

_avengerOframen: why the hell do I have to explain myself to you?_

_lastUchiha: ..._

_avengerOframen: why the hell would you care any way?_

_lastUchiha: well excuse me for being worried about you dorkus! Next time I'll remember not to be consurned and just assume your dead in some gutter because no one will tell me where you went!_

_avengerOframen: ...you were that worried? Damn Sauske this is like a whold new side to you!_

_lasatUchiha: well excuuuuuse me!_

_avengerOframen: ...sorry..._

_lastUchiha: -sigh- where are you?_

_avengerOframen: I'm at the Hokages! He gave me some light training and put me up for the night. _

_lastUchiha: oh...okay..._

_lastUchiha: then why wouldn't Kakashi tell me what the hell was going on? _

_avengerIframen: -shrugs shoulders- search me!_

_lastUchiha: I think i will! But how long are you going to be there? Just tonight right?_

**Knock, knock.**

Naruto looked up from his lap top.

_lastUchiha: ...hello?_

"Come in! It's open!" Naruto yelled as he partially closed the silver lap top's lid.

_lastUchiha: hey midget! I'm waiting! _

"Naruto,"

"Oh hey old man, pervy!"

"Don't call me that!" the third hokage yelled at Naruto.

"Okay! Sorry old man!" Naruto said raising his arms defencivly.

The third Hokage sighed and sat down next to Naruto on the bed.

"Tell whoever your talking to you'll be back in a minute! We need to talk!"

"Uh...okay! Give me a sec!" Naruto opened the lid to the lap top back up to find Sauske had written him quite a lot.

_lastUchiha: Backa!_

_lastUchiha: Dunce_

_lastUchiha: dman idiot midget! _

_lastUchiha: -damn-_

_lastUchiha: where are you know? Which of the Hokages staying places? Which room?_

_lastUchiha: I'm ganna come pick you up once you tell me! _

_lastUchiha: and then beat you up!_

_lastUchiha: MIDGET GET YOUR BUTT'S EYES BACK ON THIS SCREEN AND ANSWER ME!_

_avengerOframen: hey I'll be back in a bit!_

_lastUchiha: HEY NO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT_

_avengerOframen has logged off._

_lastUchiha: it..._

_lastUchiha: dead man walking! Is how you now stand!_

_'Oh boy am I in for it! I'll just explain it later! I mean he is still the Hokage!'_

"Any way I take it your done?"

Naruto nodded yes as he closed the lap top and set it aside. Then he moved the ramen tray to the floor to make more room on the bed.

"Whats up?" he asked as he sat crossed legged facing the aged old man in front of him.

"As you know I'm retiring soon,"

"Yeah! Kakashi told us you were letting Tsunade begin to take over! Slowly but surely she'll be the next!" Narutos said this grudgingly.

The Hokage couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whats so funny!" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing! It's just so nice to see such a determined young man! You really want to be Hokage that bad?"

"You better belive it!" Naruto said as he rested his head on his knees. "I'll become Hokage and everyone will have to acknowladge me!" his blue eyes reflected his determinedness.

The Hoakge smiled saddly. "Hopefully!" he whispered.

"What was that old man-sama?" Naruto asked leaning forward.

"Oh nothing! Any way," the Hokage said straitening himself up "I take it Kakashi didn't tell you what I wanted you for?"

"When does he ever explain anything before telling you to go some where? His answer is just go?"

_'Of course he didn't! I should have known!'_

"He's mister full of secrets I tell you!" Naruto said as he folded his arms behind his head and laied against one of the silken pillows. 

"Well what did he tell you?" 

"Hmm..." Naruto tried to remember Kakashi's exact words. "he said that i needed to go see you you had a mission for me? Right?"

"That is correct! Anything else?" the Hokage asked hoping that Kakashi had told him more. 

"Nope! Thats all sensei said! Why Hokage-sama?"

_'Well he's a great help!'_

"So now I'm Hokage-sama?"

"Don't change the subject!" Naruto demanded as he sat back up proping himself up against his right hand. "What did you truly need Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage paused and sighed. 

"This will delight you much to hear, i belive it will at least. The only thing is it is a lot of work put in to a short amount of time for a child of your age!" 

"Tell me already Hokage-sama!" Naruto said siting up on his knees waiting extatacly beside the Hokage. 

The Hokage couldn't help but smile a bit. 

_'So determined! I think he may be able to complete it!'_

"I have desided," Naruto leaned in closer "that you will be the last student I will ever teach!"

"What?!" Naruto fell of the bed because he was leaning to much forward.

"See I knew you couldn't handel it!" the Hokage got up and went to leave.

"Wait!!" Naruto yelled he had sat up on his knees again this time on the wooden ground. "PLese Hokage!"

The Hokage stopped his hand on the handle. 

"I already have a mission set up for you! It's three months from now, so if you think you can handle the training, or even the mission itself, you have three months to learn everything i taught Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru over the four years i had them!"

Naruto was utterly shocked.

_'Th-th-three months to-to learn what took perv-sage, old lady Tsunade and the snake man four years!! FOUR YEARS?"_

Naruto looked down. The Hokage was still facing the door but he could feel Naruto's wafting.

_'Can, can I do this?' _Naruto clenched his fists as he kept thinkging _'Is it even possible?'_

"The training is from Jonin to Hokage level! After the three months of training you will have a choice to take the mission or not! We can't tell you anything of the mission till then!" the Hokage opened the door and turned back to look at Naruto. "If you decide to accept this improbable task be prepared tomorrow at six. I'll meet you in the chunin exams final fighting ground stadium. There you will learn a few things from a few selected forbideen scrolls that no one but the Hokage knows!" the Hokage turned back to the doorway and stepped through it. "It may even include the scroll Mizuki tried to steel!" he added before closing the door.

_'Mizuki?' _At hearing Mizuki's nameNaruto remembered the time he stole the scroll becasue Mizuki had convinced him if he could master it that Iruka would have to graduate him. He remembered it with a sinking heart.

_"**You are the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit that destroyed the village!!"**_

**_"STOP!!"_**

_'No,'_

**_"Until our beloved hero the Fourth Lord Hokage trapped and bound you in this form."_**

**_"STOP IT!!"_**

_'No,'_

**_"Since then, you've been made a fool by everyone in town! Didn't you think it was strange?"_**

_'Stop,'_

**_"To be so despised everywhere you went?"_**

_'I already knew i was despised,'_

**_"I_****_f he were honest, even noble Iruka would admit he hates you too!!"_**

_'I know Iruka can't love me like he tries to,"_

**_"No one will ever accept you!!"_**

_"He can never be family!! Because even Iruka,"_

**_"That scroll that yo_****_u've stolen...it was the instrument of your bondage!!"_**

_"can't learn to accept me with his full heart!"_

**_"Did you see that look in your proteges eyes?"_**

_'he saved me! But he will always,'_

**_"Those were the _****eyes of the demon fox!"**

_'hate the fox inside me! And yet,'_

_**"Y**__ou don't know Naruto! You don't know him at all!"_

_'he seams to understand._

_**"Heee-heee-hee! So **__noble!"_

__

_'better then any__one! __But no one truly knows,'_

**_"Saving your parent's murderer..."_**

_'How sick of suffering I am! __How sick of knowing i hold something, __that hurt everyone i care for!'_

**_"..and for what? What happens if we let him live?"_**

_'Iruka, murdering his parents,'_

**_"Maybe the scroll is safe from a complete scum bag!"_**

**_"You're a fool! Naruto and I are two of a kind!"_**

_'Kakas__hi, Sauske, Shikamaru, Sakura, the Third, Jiriya, all of them!'_

**_"I _****_can use that scroll to achieve the smae kind of limitless power!"_**

_'The only way out,'_

_**"The demon within him hungers for that kind of strength!"**_

_'Is to become more powerful!_

**_"You were right to fear him...despise him!"_**

_'Not in his way!'_

**_"Maybe I do hate the fox,"_**

_'Not in the fox's!'_

**_"But not Naruto! Not the boy!"_**

_"But in my own!"_

**_"For him, I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student. He works with all his might,"_**

_'Continuing to work hard!'_

**_"but sometimes even so, he'_****_s awkward clumsy...a sc_****_rew_****_-up people have mocked and shunned him...and it's given him empathy. He knows what it is to be in pain!"_**

_'With the strength I've already got!'_

Naruto stood up his fists clenched. 

_'I'm going yo become the next Hokage!'_

**_"a screw-up people have mocked and shunned..."_**

_'and gain more __respect'_

**_"For him i have nothing but respect."_**

_'and I'll do it all,'_

**_"The demon within him hungers,"_**

_'on my own!'_

**_"for strength!"_**

"Where the hell is that idiot?" Sauske yelled at his computer. He had kept looking at his computer for the last hour to see if he had got back on, with no luck though. "Damn it!" he yelled again this time nocking everything infront of his computer off his desk. Papers and a cup of hot chocolate fell to his floor. His key bord smashed the cup his hot coco was in, luckly it was foam. 

"Damn! Damn! Damn!!" Sauske began to yell. When he had calmed down a bit he hit his desk a few times before sitting up and taking a few breaths. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Baka! He really isn't worth worrying about! Why am I worrying anyway!" 

He got up and left his computer. Five seconds later he came back and starred at his screan for a minute. 

"Damn," he sighed "I truly am hopless!" he leaned down and began to pick up his papers. "Shoot! There all wet!" 

Some of the chocolate covered papers had pictures, more doodles, on them of past battles his group had fought in, some of the papers were mission reports and others randome junk. He picked up his key bord and set it up on his desk after wiping it off. He glanced up at his screan before bending down to continue cleaning up the mess. 

"WAIT!!" he jumped droping the pile of papers in his hands and leaned over his desk. "NARUTO!!"

He pushed his spining chair back and tried to sit in it but he had pushed the chair to far back and landed on the dark blue carpeted floor with a light thud. "Ouch!" he complained as he grabbed for his chair and sat in it. 

"Their you are you bastard!" he said clicking on Naruto's icon and typing something quickly before setling completely back down for a conversation.

_lastUchiha: fucker!! _

_avengerOframen: ...wow...is that it?_

_lastUchiha: sorry i fell on my ass in shock that you were alive!_

_avengerOframen: ...i am officially shocked for life. _

_lastUchiha: can it! _

_lastUchiha: why'd you leave?_

_avengerOframen: Hokage!_

_lastUchiha: ...tahts no excuse!!_

_avengerOframen: -dumbfounded- let me repeate "HOKAGE!"_

_lastUchiha: so? what he want?_

_avengerOframen: -sigh- i give up on you!_

_lastUchiha: you cant, cause I'll haunt you! :D_

_avengerOf ramen: ./..._

_lastUchiha: TELL ME! NOW BACKA!_

_avengerOframen: can't! Top secret!_

_lastUchiha: ...top secret? Because the Hokage said so or because you decided so?_

_avengerOframen: ..._

_lastUchiha: if the Hokage didn't say it was top secret tell me._

_avengerOframen: well,_

_lastUchiha: Please backa!_

"To tell or not to tell?" Naruto asked himself. He had calmed down by now but wasn't sure if he wanted to share everything inside him right now. "That is the question!"

_avengerOframen: nothing really backa! Only thing new is I'm not going to be training with you._

"There! I can tell him abou the trainig! That's all!"

AN: Hey sorry this is so late! I've gotten really behind! Enjoy! And review please! Also I didn't know how long Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were trained by the Hokage so i made it four years! If you think it should be different I'm willling to change it i just wanted to make it some what kinda belivable! (though learning everything from four years worth of trainning in three months? I don't know if Naruto will make it!) Also this whole long piece with Iruka and Mizuki past memories for present Naruto. I don't know if it works! Just to put it short that long section is his insperation that sets his fire of determination for later. But i may use it some were else. I may change it around a bit to because other parts seem to work better with some things Naruto thinks.


	7. 11 o'clock

**11 o'Clock **

"What the hell does he mean he wont be trainig with me any more?" Sauske wondered as he stared at his screan blanking out.

_avengerOframen: yep! Soooooooooooo how's Sakura?_

"Now he's asking about Sakura?" Sauske yelled at his screan becoming angrier by the second.

_avengerOframen: and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro? Are they doing okay? _

_avengerOframen: (or what i should be asking is 'is my house still standing?'_

_lastUchiha: ha...ha...ha_

_'Is he mad?' _Naruto wondered as he paused not knowing how to respond.

_avengerOframen: ...ummm...okay_

_lastUchiha: meat me at the training grounds in the woods at 11 o'clock_

_avengerOframen: wha? Why?_

_lastUchiha: just do it backa!! _

_avengerOframen: ummm..._

_lastUchiha: if you aren't there i will not be happy!'_

_Argh! He makes me so mad! Why is it always about him? I really don't wanna be so mean but I really don't wanna go out I have a lot to think about tonight!'_

_avengerOframen: ...so everyone's goal in life is to make the emo Uchiha boy happy?_

Sauske felt a jab at his harsh words, then he began to seath with anger.

_lastUchiha: what the hell is wrong with you? Especially lately?_

_avengerOframen: well im really sick of everyone listening and doing what you say like your so mighty and everything! Thats all._

_'Sorry Sauske! But you are being a pain!' _Then Naruto realized something

_lastUchiha: i still don't see why your being such an ass lately!_

_avengerOframen: _W_hy the heck do you care all of a sudden any way?_

_avengerOframen: well...__excuse me mister emo! But if you werent so emo and always mad you'd see that other people do have bad day's to!_

_lastUchiha: I'm not an idiot i know that! And why the hell am i not allowed to care?_

_avengerOframen: then you should relize i'm venting off some steam idiot!_

_lastUchiha: you aren't usually like this!_

_avengerOframen: do you even listen when people talk? Im having a really bad day backa! _

_lastUchiha: an hour ago you were fine?_

_avengerOframen: shut the hell up!! _

_lastUchiha: ...what happened?_

_avengerOframen: life kicked in okay? and since when do you care is my response!?_

"Wait! What?" Sauske stopped to scroll back up and see what the heck Naruto was talking about. "Oh," he breathed out as he found what he was responding to.

His screen read: _lastUchiha: and why the hell am i not allowed to care?_

"Shit," Sauske whispered under his breath. "I did not mean to say that!"

_lastUchiha: since you started effecting our group in a worse way then usual! Since when do you fall asleep on missions? And ditch training?_

_avengerOframen: ...I DID NOT FALL ASLEEP! I was RESTING my eyes you JERK! and for the last time the HOKAGE called me!! Alright??_

_lastUchiha: sure whatever! _

_avengerOframen: you just love making my blood boil don't you?_

Sauske grinned.

_'Well looks like whatever was troubling him is subsiding from his mind! My goal is almost complete!'_

_lastUchiha: can i have a bite? :D_

_'What the hell is this?' _Naruto wondered. _'Has he gone nuts?'_

_avengerOframen: what's wrong with you? Did you hit your head or something._

_lastUchiha: ouch. that hurt._

_avengerOframen: what the heck happened? __angry-weired-weirder and tahts only today!_

_lastUchiha: oh?_

_avengerOframen: a while ago it was weired-weirder-scary!_

_lastUchiha: i was scary? -evil smile-_

_avengerOframen: officially scared._

_lastUchiha: any way,_

_'Time to fix things!' _Sauske's grin became a sly smirk. _'Then!'_

_lastUchiha: what was buging you so much to make you snap?_

Naruto paused at his screan as he remembered the reality cheek he'd just recived, the Third Hokage started it but he gave it to himself mostly.

_avengerOframen: oh it wasn't anything! I just snapped! -guess i'm losing it huh?-_

Sauske was annoyed that he wasn't going to tell him.

_lastUchiha: i think you never had it!_

_avengerOframen: and you did?_

_lastUchiha: tushai!_

_lastUchiha: any way let me try this again. Will you meat me in the woods at eleven?_

_lastUchiha: other wise i will kill you!_

_avengerOframen: ...you can never just ask huh? you got to threaten?_

_lastUchiha: yes?_

_avengerOframen: -sigh- fine!_

_lastUchiha: alright see you in three hours._

_avengerOframen: fine..._

_lastUchiha: :D _

"Hmmmmm" Suakse grinned slyly as he added something quickly and logged off.

_lastUchiha: good boy!_

Naruto fell out of his bed.

_avengerOframen: why you!! Im ganna, ganna_

_lastUchiha has logged off._

"You jerk!!" Naruto yelled at his computer moneter. "I'll get you!" he continued to yell as he set the alarm clock on his bed for ten fifteen and put his computer away. he then laied down and pulled the blankets over his head with a humph.

"Stupid Uchiha!" he muttered befoer faulling asleep.

**Nine Fourty****-Nine ****at the acadamy for Ninja's. **

Asuma had been waiting around for Kurenai for the last twenty minutes in front of the Ninja acadmey. Now after he had waited another ten minutes he was going through the class rooms to see if he had the wrong place.

_'Maybe she had ment one of the rooms!' _Asuma thought as he walked down the hall way. _'Or maybe Hinata hurt herself in training again?' _he was about to think of another excuse of why she could have been late but before he could he noticed that a light was on in one of the class rooms.

_'Who the heck could still be working this late at night?' _Asuma wondered as he approched the door. But before he could turn the handle he heard voices and stopped his hand waiting on the handle.

"Hey Iruka where do you want these boxs?"

"Uh, right over there! You know you really don't have to keep helping me Raido!"

"Oh it's no problem!" Raido said grining ear to ear.

"It's getting really late though!" Iruka said looking down at his watch "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Iruka," Raido said setting the boxs down where Iruka had pointed to. "I really don't mind!" He looked Iruka right in the eyes when he said that which maid Iruka twitch uneasily. Then he turned away smiling as he dusted his hands off. "What else do you need moved?"

"Well," Iruka paused thinking for a second. "If you wouldn't mind could you take these down to the Hokage for me?" Iruka held out the papers he'd been holding. "He said he needed them by eleven tonight at the latest so he should still be up!"

"Sure thing!" Raido said taking the papers from Iurka and on 'accident' touching Irukas hand.

"Thanks Raido!" Iruka mumbled turning a bit pink.

_'What the hell am I seeing?' _Asuma wondered.

"It's no problem," Raido said putting his hand on Iruka's shoulder. "Stop being so shy Iruka!" he said smiling down in to Iruka's soft chocolate eyes with his own equally choclety eyes, but his eyes held more intenseness.

"Now don't you dare move anything heavy while I'm gone! Okay?" he said waving to Iruka from over his back as he headed to the door.

"I can lift heavy things to you know!" Iruka growled angraly. "I am a man!"

"I know!" Raido said turning back with a smile. "Your just so petite!"

Iruka blushed bright red with anger.

"Stop treating me like a woman! I get that enough from everyone else!" Iruka said throwing a book at him. Which Raido easily doged and it hit the door with a thump.

Raido chuckled and turned the handle of the door.

_'Yipes!' _Asuma thought and disapered around the corner. '_Can't trnsport this close he'll see me!'_

"Sorry couldn't help it! You are just so cute!"

"Shut up!" Iruka growled.

"Well next to Kakashi you sure as heck look like a girl!"

"Just go deliver those papers Mister smart ass!"

"Yes sir teacher!" Raido said with a half salute since he was trying to keep from laughint. Iruka threw another book at him and he closed the door. The book hit the newly closed door with a louder thud then before.

"That one would have hurt!" Raido whispered to himself with a smile. Then he turned and looked at the corner Asuma had ducked behind. "Hey Asuma-san! Come on out!" Raido sang.

"How'd you know i was hear?"

"Well," Raido said with a smile "I ran in to a fair birdy who told me to tell you if i saw you that she'd be running late!"

_'Kurenai?'_

"She said something about Hinata geting hurt?"

Asuma rolled his eyes he knew it.

"Speak of the little birdy!"

Kurenai came boudning up the corner seemingly our of breath.

"Asuma," she said as she stopped infront of them and rested her hands on her knees. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh it's fine!" Asuma said glancing at Raido as he helped her stand. "Just catch your breath then we can go out for dinner! Okay?"

"Sure!" Asuma said her breath begining to return.

"Well," Raido said "hate to interupt so I'm ganna head out! I have an arin to run for Iruka-kun!" he said holding the papers behind his head and staring Asuma straight in the eyes with a devilish grin. "So I'll catch the two of you later!" with that he turned away and sontered off down the hall way.

"Kurenai," Asuma said glaring at him down the hall way. "we need to stop at Kakashi's before we go out for dinner!"

Kurenai looked up at him confused but Asuma was still glaring down the hallway as Raido exited the buildings front doors.

"Umm...sure thing! Just let me get my purse! I left it in Sensei Iruka's room."

Asuma turned his attention to the door where he heard Iruka trying to move something heavy around in the class room.

"Alright don't be long though!"

"OKay!" she said as she bounded off to Iruka's room and opened it with a huge smile.

"Hey Iruka sensei!" she said witha big smile.

"Oh, hey Kurenai!" he said with a grunt as he continued to push a row of desks back against the wall. "Did you find Asuma?"

"Yeah he's right outside! If you need some help i oculd call him for you!" she offered as she watched the Sensei struggling.

Asuma made his way over and leaned against the doors top railing.

"No I'm good!" Iruka said defendingly as he stoped for a second. "Raido just left and I forgot I needed to move these!"

"Aha," Kurenai said as she found her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "Raido's been hanging out here a lot hasn't he?"

_'He's been hangning out here a lot huh?' _Asuma thought to himself. _'Iruka's such a nice guy, but utterly oblivious! I could see how he doesn't see Raido's intention's! It took him almost two years to figure out about Kakashi! He's also very cute for a guy which makes it worse...'_

"Yeah he's been helping me out a lot lately!" Iruka said turning a light pink as he scratched the back of his head. "With Kakashi always gone and especially Naruto too! I never get to see either of them any more!"

"So I take it you two have become really close friends huh?" Kurenai asked with a smile.

"I guess you could say that!"

"Way to go Iruka!" She said hugging him. "I'm happy for you! Now you've got a boy best friend again!"

"I guess!" Iruka said with a smile.

"I bet it's hard to still think of Kakashi as your best friend huh?" Kurenai asked him.

"I guess! Kinda!" was Iruka's response.

_'Hmm...' _Asuma began to think of all the posabilities as Iruka and Kurenai babbled on. _'Kakashi and him were best friends! And now me and Kakashi are tight! I guess Raido could be like that to Iruka! But why him? Doesn't he know Raido is ...well how do i put it? Irresponsable? Then again so is Kakashi! BUt Raido's just...different!' _

Kurenai was walking tourds him now and waving back at Iruka.

_'Then again,' _Asuma thought aas he managed to smile and wave to Iruka as well in fair well. _'I should just make sure Kakashi knows about this! Just incase! I don't want to see either of them hurt!'_

"So Asuma!" Kurenai asked pulling him out of his thoughts. "Why are we going to Kakashi's again?"

"Oh, no reason I just need to cheek something with him!" he didn't want to keep anything from her but her and Iruka were really tight. The two of them had been friends for a while. Iruka seemed to make better friends with girls so he didn't want to worry Kurenai with the thought that Iruka's first guy friend in a while may not be the best guy friend.

"Alright so it can't wait till tomorrow?" Kurenai complained making a puppy dog face as she hugged him around his waist.

"No! It'll just take a second!" Asuma told Kurenai wrapping her in a hug "I promise!"

"You better! I'm starving!"

Asuma shook his head as they headed tourds Kakashi's house.

**Hokage's place Ten-Fifty**

Raido had desided to walk the whole way to the Hokages instead of tree jumping and transporting.

_'He better have not tried to move those desk's all on his own!' _he thought to himseld. _'Knowing him though I bet he did! If he threw out his back I'm ganna have to put it back in place!' _Raido thought with a sigh that quickly changed in to a smile. _'That's all right! I'll make him take off his shirt! I bet, knowing him, he hasn't even let Kakshi take his shirt off yet!' _

Raido stopped these thoughts though when he noticed a certain blond haired boy sneaking out of the Hokages place.

_'Is that Naruto?' _he wondered he turned and was about to start following him before someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Raido?"

He turned around to find Genma and an ANBU Black ops team of three standing right there.

"Perfect timing Genma!" Raido said with a smile as he clamped his buddy on the back. "Here can you take these to the Hokage! Tell them their from Iruka! I got to go!"

"Wait Raido!" Genma said grabbing his hand "You need to come with us and hear this!"

"But I really need to go!" Raido complained as he tried to tug his arm back.

"Only the two most trusted advisers to the Hokage, the two he chooses to help host the chunin exams every year, and a few balck ops are to hear what he needs to say and last time i checked Raido you were one of the hosts for the chunin exams and a trusted adviser to the Hokage.

"Urg..." Raido maid no complaint as he stopped trying to pull away and followed Genma and the black ops agents up the steps to the Hokages room.

_'I hope that wasn't the blond little twirp i thought it was!' _Raido grumbled in his thoughts _'He needs to be in bed asleep! If Iruka knew he was out this late he'd kill him or die of worrying!'_

**Eleven O'clock**

_'Where the heck is that blond dunce?' _Sauske wondered as he looked at his watch impatiently. _'It's eleven o one right now! He's late!!'_

"Sauske!"

"SHH!" Suaks yelled as he spoted the blond in his usual orange jump suite.

"Oh sorry!" Naruto said as he lowered his voice. "Why'd you call me out here?"

"Well," Sauske paused as he remembered talking to Kakashi a few day's ago.

**_"Sauske! Are you headed home?"_**

**_Sauske turned tourd his sensei. _**

**_"No I was going to go see if Naruto was home! Why?"_**

**_Kakashi flinched._**

**_'Odd!' Sauske thought._**

**_"Well if you 'see' him tell him i still expect him at Saturday practices at least! Okay?"_**

**_"umm...alrgiht! But why wont he be at other practices?"_**

**_"Something came up thats why! SO stop prying your long nose where it isn't needed!" Kakahsi had said while pulling on Suakse's nose very hard before walking away._**

**_"Oh also," Kakashi said turning back tourds Sauske who was holding his nose in pain. "remind him about the chunin exams! There in ten months!"_**

**_"Okay!" Sauske said through his acking nose._**

_'Well now i know i can't ask him about anything!' _Sauske thought to himself remembering his poor nose.

"Sauske why are you rubbing your nose?"

Uh, no reason!" Sauske said pulling his hand away. "Anyway Kakashi sensei wanted me to let you know he expects you to still show up for Saturday practices and that the chunnin exams are in ten months!"

"So," Naruto paused to think "on October 12th?"

"Yes!" Sauske said calmly as he tucked his hands in his pockets. _'Two day's after your birthday!' _

"Cool! Thanks Sauske!"

"yeah, whatever!"

"ummmm..."

Sauske looked at him and waited for the rest of it, when he obviously wasn't going to get it he sighed.

"What is it?"

"Is that all you called me out here for?" Naruto asked his blue eyes shining waiting for Sauske's response.

_'Blinded!' _Sauske thought to himself. _'Now what do I do? All I wanted was to see him!' _Sauske was suprised that he just admited that to himself. _'Well as long as i don't admit it to him, I'll be fine! Besides he likes Sakura! BITCH!' _He thought this out of despite _'He should like someone like Temari! Come on Naruto pick a hot girl with brains! Geeze!' _

"Uh, Sauske?"

"Oh yeah!"

_'Come on think of something Uchiha! Quickly!' _Saukse thought to himself and it hit him just as he thought this.

"Wanna go out for ramen?"

Narutos' eyes lit up like stars.

"YES!!" Naruto yelled.

_'See! No suspicions when it comes to ramen! Should I be worried if he's so easy to trick and oblivious?' _Sauske wondered as he followed the already running Naruto calmly and at a fast walk. _'Shit! I think Iruka's wearing off on him! I don't know if that's good or bad!'_

**Eleven Ten in the Hokages room**

"Hokage we found Raido," Genma said as he opened the huge wood oak doors to the Hokage's room. "We got lucky and ran in to him brining you these papers from Iruka!"

"Aha," the Hokage said puffing his pipe before giving Raido a chritisizing look. "this late at night?"

Raido shifted and then smiled.

"Just helpin the lady move heavy objects! For as you know," Raido flexed his muscles with pride "heavy liftings for a man to do!"

The Hokage rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile a bit, though he utterly disaproved of Raido's metaling.

"You know Raido," Genma said from the chair he had so gracefully set himself in "if Iruka heard you talking about him like this he wouldn't be happy! Not one bit!" he said smiling ear to ear.

"Oh well," Raido said as he flexed one more time to prove his point. "you can still tell that the cute little Iruka needed these bad boy's help!" He made one more dramatic flex. The Hokage was now annoyed.

_'You need to stop with your medaling games you dork!' _the Hokage placed his pipe back in his mouth as he did the younger of the three ANBU agents aproched Raido from the side.

"Now back to work!" the Hokage said turning to Genma.

As he did the young ANBU agent pinched Raido's muscles, which made Raido yell. He began to curse the young black ops agent in the back ground about respecting other people even if you are more powerful, though he himself did not seem to follow this consept poor Iruka.

"Where is Iruka?"

"Oh," Genma pried his eyes away from the amusing conversation the ANBU guy and Raido were having. "Iruka you said? We didn't see him! And you said you needed us ASAP!"

The Third Hokage sighed and turned his chair to the side.

"Well you can all relax!" he said which made the two, who had some how ended up fighting on the floor, stop and look up at him. "We can't talk about anything till I get Iruka here!"

The Hokage turned to Raido against his better judgment he asked Raido to get Iruka.

"I'll be right back!" Raido said with a huge grin and then he took off through the wooden oak doors again. Hoping and jumping over roof tops.

"I'm ganna end up regreting this, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid you probably will sir!"

**AN**: No matter what i do it wont let me seperate parts any more! I DON'T LIKE THIS!!


	8. Terrible turmoil

AN: Lets all get it through our minds right now! No matter how much we want to own Naruto we all know who the true owner is! And we all cry as we realize we aren't the brilliant mind who thought of it and has the right to do what they want with these characters and make hundreds of millions of dollars! Sighes. Darn it! I wish it were me!

AN: EVIL COMPUTER!! I FEEL AS MAD AS KAKASHI IS WHEN HE"S DRIVEN TO A POINT OF CURSING!! I JUST WROTE 2569 WORDS AND WAS ABOUT TO SAVE BUT I WASN"T LOGGED IN SO IT DIDN"T SAVE IT!! ...now that my silent sustained cursing is out of my system! You know why I'm late at updfating. I'm truly sorry that you have to deal with these effects! But after writing that much i developed a draw back and was to mad to write. I am sorry.

AN: Yeah plus -just in case no one really noticed- I do have some shoneni pairs! Sorry I didn't warn people earlier But trust me they aren't that bad and yeah one of them iskinda main a friend ships main too but i wont go in to details. As long as A) No body wants me to and B) I don't want to. Sorry but feel free to let me know about your opinions! -I still admit to their being shoneni pairs-

**Terrible Turmoil**

"Iruka was with who?!"

Kurenai shuddered at the sound of Kakashi yelling. The cool crisp night air blowing through her hair and the bright moon shining down on her as she was grateful she had decided to stay in the fresh out door rather then join the two men inside.

"Don't get to mad Kakashi. They were just being fri..."

"Don't get to mad!? Don't get to mad!! You've got to be flipin kidding me!!"

Asuma couldn't really blame him for his reaction.

"Where's Iruka right now?" Kakashi suddenly demanded as he suddenly stood up and went for his coat.

"Uh...well," Asuma stumbled as he got up to follow him "when I left Iruka was still working in his class room!"

"So the ninja academy?"

"Yeah..." Asuma followed him out the door and felt Kurenais purple eyes follow him. "Where are you going Kakashi?" Asuma asked already knowing the answer.

"Isn't that frickin obvious?" he said before he ran off towards the ninja academy.

"Shoot!" Asuma flinched when Kakashi cursed he was really mad. Asuma wondered what he would have done if he had told him about Iruka blushing. _'You know when he starts cursing how bad it is! And he got himself so mad he forgot he could...'_

"Kakashi cursing?" Kurenais voice cut the silence. "Kakashi forgetting to disappeared in a whirl of winds? I'm stunned!"

Asuma turned not liking the tone in her voice.

"Your mad!"

"Mad? Where did you get that idea?"

Asuma sighed as his hand went from rubbing his head to the back of his neck.

"Do you know how long it's been since Iruka-san has had a male best friend? Do oyu?" she yelled at him.

"Uhhh..." Asuma stopped to think for a minute. Then he realized just how long it had been. "Four years..." he finaly breathed

"Thats right! Four years!! Ever since Kakashi admited he loved him he's only had girl best friends!"

Asuma looked at the ground as he pondered all this. How had he missed all this? He'd even known Iruka longer than Kurenai and he hadn't seen any of this! When did him and Iruka become so far apart?

--

_'Asuma! Asuma! Let's go get some food! I hear that an awesome new ramen place just opened! Let's go try it out!' _

_--_

"I just thought Kakashi had the right to know!" Asuma finally breathed.

--

_'Asuma...do you remember the fox?'_

_--_

Kurenais soft touch against his skin brought him out of his memories.

"He may have had the right to know, and i see why you wanted to tell him, but shouldn't Iruka have been the one to tell him?"

Asuma held her hand in his.

"Your right!" he said as she snuggled her head in to his shoulder.

"Of course! I know it's hard, especially with you and Kakashi being best friends, I mean come on who was the one who helped him snag the oblivious Iruka to begin with?" Kurenai said this with a huge smile as they held hands now.

Asuma couldn't help but smile. She was right again.

"But imagine what Iruka's going through as well! Four years ago his best friend started hitting on him with out his knowledge! Then his best friend avoided him for three months and then they finally fought together! He's been with Kakashi for about 3 years and 3/4 of a year! I'm sorry," Kureani suddenly said becoming more gentle as they turned to walk down the walk. She again presed against his strong shoulders. "I'm just trying to tell you that Iruka may feel, well maybe not as respected as he use to be?"

"What do you mean?" Asuma turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, how do I put this?" Kurenai wondered "Raido seems to treat him like Kakashi did before they started going out! That may be what worried you in to telling Kakashi and i see that now but that may be why Iruka feels more respected around him!"

Asumi stared at her blinking.

"Never mind!" Kurenai said with a sigh. "You'll understand in 'time'!" she extended time as if he would never get it.

"Whats that mean?" he said tightening his grip around her waist.

She smiled playfully.

"Your a guy!"

"And that explains it all?" he said with a sneer.

"Yep! I think it should!"

"Aha, sure!" he said pulling her in tight. He nelt in to kiss her.

She smiled and pressed toured him but right before their lips met her fingers came in between them. He looked at her confused.

"Treat me to dinner?" she asked.

He smiled.

"Will you reward me later?"

She smiled playfully.

"Of course!"

He grinned as he pulled her in at the waist and they walked off along the side walk.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm.. how about ramen?" she asked.

"Ramen?" Asuma asked her with the raise of an eyebrow. "Not something more exquisite?"

"Nope! Veggie ramen sounds good right now! Or beef ramen!"

Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Hey i saw that!" Kurenai said pointing at him accusingly.

"Forgive me my lady! What ever you want tonight is yours!" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Thats better!" She said leanining in to him happily. They walked off under the light of the brightly lit moon.

--

"Ugh!!" Iruka stopped for a second taking a breath. Sweat droplets scattered across his strained brow. "Damn it!" he said as he slammed his back against the aisle of desks he'd been trying to move. With a deep sigh he slumped his back up against them.

_'If only I was stronger!' _he thought to himself in the brightly lit room. '_Maybe I should get Kakashi to train me!' _he laughed at the idea. _'That wouldn't work...he would become...to preoccupied!' _Iruka laughed at the idea of Kakashi trying to train him. They didn't get very far before something else began to happen. (AN: Lets leave it to your imagination?) _'Maybe Naruto!' _he thought this idea bringing a happy smile to his lips.

He looked up out the window to see the brightly lit moon against the star lit sky.

_'How pretty!' _he thought this. '_just like the night I meat Naruto!' _

His smile became pained.

_'Thats past!' _he pushed himself up and began to push the desks back again. _'I bet I could still ask Naruto! I know he's busy but...I miss him! It would nice to see him more!' _he gave a grunt as the desks slowly began to move forward again. _'I bet he'd be a better teacher than i!' _

He gave the desks another push harder than his last and with a surprised yelp the desks went flying forward and so did he. The desks when sprawling farther than he expected and he began to fall tourds the ground. Instinctively he arched his neck so that he wouldn't slam his face in to the ground. Then he spread his arms to his sides so that they would absorb the impact without breaking any thing.

Slam. He hit the ground. As he hit the ground he heard a poof.

He groaned and turned his head to the side to see who was coming to visit him so late at night.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Kakashi stepped out of the whirling leaves and went instinctively to help Iruka up forgetting the reason he was there for a second.

"Yeah!" Iruka said helping himself up more than Kakashi had wanted. He had been looking to help him up all the way. Iruka brushed off the sleeves of his shirt and Kakashi's hand rested on his wrist.

Iruka blushed a bit.

_'Definitely, if he was training me, we'd definitely get...distracted!' _

Kakshi looked at him his eyes becoming soft with his concern. He reached up softly to touch Iruka's cheek.

_'I was so mad, damn! If I had remembered to teleaport sooner he wouldn't have bruised his cheek!'_

Iruka flustered a bit and waved Kakashi's hand away.

"It's not that big a deal!"

Kakashi's eyes suddenly became stern. Iruka noted this change, the three and 3/4 years he'd been with Kakashi had made him more aware of the man in the mask's emotions.

"Whats wrong?" Iruka asked him.

Kakshi was resisting the urge to embrace the man standing before him with those bright brown chocolate eyes.

"Nothing! Here let me help you!" Kakashi began to push the desks across the floor they moved more easily for him then they had for Iruka. "Wear do you wnat the,?"

Iruka looked at him and felt week and pathetic, it apparently showed on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kakashi asked him the concern returning but Iruka noted it was a different tone.

"I can do it!" Iruka insisted as he walked back over to wear Kakashi was to push the desks himself.

_'But you'll let Raido help you?' _Kakashi wanted to yell this at Iruka and pin him to the ground but decided against it. He knew that the info was second hand and Asuma hadn't said anything to accuse them of doing anything. But this was Raido and Iruka was quite oblivious to a lot of things.

Iruka began to push glad that Kakashi hadn't said anything to tell him no let me do it, but he was also suprised at the same time. He pushed with all his might in the direction of the far window wear he had seen the moon come from. His goal was to get it on the other side of the window.

"Well then let me help!" Kakashi said this in a flat voice as his strong arms brushed against Iruka's shoulders to stop right next to Iruka's own visible taned hands, Kakashi's pail hands were covered with the usual gloves. His shoulders pressed against Iruka's as he began to shove.

It took Iruka a second so Kakashi ran in to him and was pushing him forward as well.

"You said you wanted to do it! You could help!" Kakashi unintentionally growled in his ear.

Iruka realizing he wasn't doing anything and that something was obviously bugging Kakashi. Iruka began to push the desk's with all his might.

"Whats bugging you?" Iruka asked Kakashi as the two men pushed the desks. Kakashi seemed to be taking it slow, however Iruka could tell from the tenseness in his shoulders he wanted to just plow the desks to the otehr side of the window and leave him behind. He hadn't felt this in Kakashi since the time right before Iruka found out Kakashi liked him (Kakashi wanted to plow him over for being so oblivious. That's how desperate he had been, he had even tried ignoring Iruka to get his atattention).

"Nothing. Why the hell do you ask?" Kakashi said more growling than talking.

Iruka new something was definitely up now. But what?

"Nothing?"

"That's what I said!" Kakasshi growled again. "Why would you think somethings wrong?"

"Maybe because your growling at me like a demon!"

"I'm not growling!"

"You are! Your acting like an emotional woman!"

"I'm not the bitch hear!"

Iruka was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He knew that everyone thought Iruka the weeker of the two so they all treated him female (he hated this. They didn't just treat him like a female they treated him like a helpless female!). However Kakashi always treated him as his equal, at least more than anyone else. Iruka knew his part in there relationship, though he didn't have to like it. But this?

Kakashi fell silent as he continued to push the desks with Iruka in silence. He hadn't ment to slip that out. But he was so angry...that was still no excuse.

"Iruka I'm..."

"Is that really how you see me?" Iruka asked him.

Kakashi couldn't identify the tone in his voice.

_'Are you mad? I can understand that.'_Kakashi took it he was mad.

"No ovcouse not! I just..."

"Whats bugging you?" Iruka demanded as they were only about twelve feet from their goal.

Kakashi was quite for a momeant. Realizing how childish he was being for getting so mad. Then he remembered yet again this was Raido.

"Just a rough day!" Kakashi finally said.

_'Rough day my ass!'_Iruka thought to himself as he suddenly took off at a top speed pushing the desks. Kakashi stopped suprised at the sudden speed up. Iruka pushed them the last seven feet by himself and stood there panting just out of the ligh of the moon through the window.

Kakashi looked at him. Iruka's brow covered in dabs of sweat, his eyes showed he was annoyed, his hair matted down with sweat. He continued to breathe hard but Kakashi approached him. He went to embrace him. He was about a foot away from Iruka his arms' out reached.

"Iruka I'm ju..."

Iruka wasn't looking at him though he was looking past him. He stepped forward in to the moon light pushing Kakashi's arms away so that they stood side by side. The moon beating down on Iruka's sweaty face and Kakashi's face as he turned to look at that tanned, sweaty face with those chocolate eyes and delicate lips.

"I thought you left already?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka with puzzlement. Who was he talking to? Kakashi turned around to see who. He stopped as soon as he saw the plastered scarred skin across a quarter of the man's face. An equally rich pair of chocolate eyes, more intense than Irukas, gleaming in the moons light rays from the other window.

"Well the Hokage sent me back!" the man's face broke in to a small smile. "He apparently needed you to bring the paperwork to him yourself because he also needed you for a meating!"

Kakashi glared at him, the man smirked as he made eyes contact with Kakashi for a momeant.

_'Asuma's meddling I believe!'_

"Oh, alright Raido! Just give me a second kay?" Iruka jogged over to his desk and opened it up to retrieve some papers, he wasn't as oblivious as the two men thought to the glaring that was going on by the windows.

Brown trixter eyes, playful chocolate eyes met a single stern grey one in the moon light, shining a silver.

"Alright Raido let's go!" Iruka said hoping he would break up the tention.

Kakashi glared at Iruka with a 'you got to be kidding me' glare.

"I'll talk to you later!" Iruka said to him, his voice becoming more stern his chocolate eyes hardening before they turned back to Raido. "Let's go."

"Just a momeant," Raido said with a smile "Kakashi should probably come to if it's to do with what i think it is!"

Iruka glared at Kakashi, who just looked away not knowing what to do, never having Iruka act this way.

"...Unless theres a problem?" Raido asked unposative of what had been going on.

"No, no problem!" Iruka said to Kakashi's surprise and joy. "Let's go!"

Iruka headed for the door. Raido smirked and then ran up behind Iruka and whispered before Kakashi pulled him away.

"Did he twy to pway with his wittle toy in the school woom?" he cued before Kakashi's strong right arm pulled him away from an angry blushing Iruka.

"What do you think your doing to my Iruka?"

"Yours?!" Raido asked questioningly as an angry Iruka asked the same thing at the same time.

"Uh..." Kakashi didn't know what to say as Iruka glared at him for a minute Raido still held by th eneck of his shirt.

"Whatever! I can complain later! Lets go the Hokage's waiting! We don't need him to wait! Especially on the likes of us!" he muttered this last part before he headed off down the cordoor and around the cordoor not turning to make sure they were following him. He could care less at the time being. The Hokage was waiting.

As soon as Kakashi knew Iruka was far enough away, but still to be cautious, he growled in a whisper in to Raido's ear.

"Leave him alone! You got it? If so much as a single hair on his head is missplaced by you..."

"You'll make sure i pay right?" Raido finished.

"No," Kakashi growled pulling him closer to his face. "I'll kill you!"

Raido smiled and said as sarcastic as possible in to Kakashi's ear.

"I'm, so, scared!" he pushed Kakashi backwards and began to walk away in the direction Iruka had gone. he stopped at the corner. Hand holding it's edge he turned to Kakashi with a grin. "How long has it been since you've held him?"

Kakashi glowered at him as he continued walking tourds him.

"How long? Do you even know whats been going on in his life lately?"

This made Kakashi stop in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he growled, not liking to admit that he had been gone so much he may not know.

Raido just grinned.

"Nothing, but you may want to watch him more often!" Raido slipped around the corner saying "You may just want to figure out how he's been feeling, lonely, annoyed, he's lost! Pay more atattention to him! Or something may happen to your relation ship!"

Raido disappered around the corner smiling to himself, leaving Kakashi there. To stand and think.

Kakashi hung his head his eyes softening.

_'Am I really missing that much?' _

He reached up to rub the back of his neck. He hung his head in thought for a long while, his eyes showing his inner search.

Then he looked up his eyes tightening in anger.

_'Or is Raido just playing with me?' _

_W_ith these final thoughts Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke to catch up to Iruka and Raido.

Kakashi appeared in a whirl wind right next to Iruka who was about to start climbing the stairs to the Hokages room.

Iruka looked up as Kakashi put his arm around Iruka protectively, glaring at Raido.

"There you are!" Iruka said, a bit annoyed, as Kakashi's other hand came across and brushed the leaves off of Iruka's vest. His eyes now turned back to Iruka.

Raido smiled and gave a little huff.

Iruka brushed Kakashi's hands away from him. Kakashi looked hurt but Iruka didn't seam to notice, Raido meanwhile saw the whole thing and it made him smile. Iruka reached for the Hokages doors.

"Forgive us Hokage-sama! It's my fault I didn't know you needed me!" Iruka bowed politely. Kakashi gave a half sulking bow. Raido smiling gave a short bow of the head.

The Hokage looked at the three men.

_'So many different emotions! I wish I could pry but I don't have the time right now!'_

"It's fine! And Kakashi's here too! That's great! I was just about to send Genma out to get him!"

Kakashi looked up now.

"Hokage-sama..."

"Please Iruka we know each other well enough for you to at least call me -san not -sama!"

"Uh, yes sir! Hokage-san why do you need all of us?"

"Well! How about you all take a seat?"

They all sat as they were told. Raido sat on a chair in the corner to the left of the Hokage. Genma and the two Anbu Ops stood to the Hokage's right. Iruka took the only chair available, a chair in front of the Hokage, Kakashi stood behind him. He wanted to put his hand on Iruka's wondering shoulder, however he was afraid of getting the same brush off as earlier. He didn't know if he could handle another brush off with out yelling at him.

Raido glanced at Kakashi, noting how he kept glancing at Iruka, wanting permission to touch him, longing for it.

_'They defenetly haven't gotten very far in 3 almost four years!' _Raido thought with a smile as he lent back in his chiar his arms folded behind his head. _'That could be very devestating for any relationship!'_

Kakashi was just watching Iruka but the Hokage's voice made him pull his eyes away to look at the old man. (He secretly was wishing that the old man would shut up. Iruka was so much more beautiful to look at.)

Iruka listened intent to every word that the Hokage was saying.

Genma and his crew of Black ops had already heard what the Hokage wanted to say and werent sure if it was the best idea. The Hokage went on for a few minutes, when he was done Kakashi was shocked. He looked at Iruka worried on what he would think of all the Hokage had just told them.

The room was silent for a long time as Iruka turned from the Hokage and looked at the floor for the longest time.

"Iruka," Kakashi went tourds him.

"Wait..." Iruka finally said. "What about Naruto?" he asked a troubled smile on his face told them that he wasn't sure he believed his own ears. "I...he's not in trouble! So what about him?" Iruka began to sweat.

Kakashi went to touch his shoulder but Iruka slapped his hand away this time and lent forward tourds the Hokage.

Raido glanced up from the corner of his eyes. His arms crossed in front of him.

_'Poor Iruka! Way to break him completely Hokage!'_

Iruka held on to the edge of the Hokage's desk, he was still in his chair.

"Can you please repeat that?"

--

"Yeah Ramen!!"

Naruto scarfed down his third bowl, and yet Sauske knew, somehow, that this was only the begining.

"More please!" Naruto called to the chef.

"Naruto don't eat to much at a time, you'll get sick." Sauske cautioned him.

"And you care since when?" Naruto asked turning tourds him with a raised eyebrow.

Sauske turned away.

"You seem to care a lot lately." Naruto said leaning his elbows on the table. "Why is that Sauske?" his eyebrow still raised questioningly.

Sauske was leaning back in his chair his arms crossed against his chest as usual.

_'Well at least he isn't as oblivious as Iruka!'_

Naruto looked at him waiting for an answer. Sauske finally turned away with a humph.

"You really think you have the right just to call me 'Sauske'?"

Naruto glared at him.

"Fine, Sauske-san!"

Sauske smirked.

"Good boy!" he suddenly cooed placing his arms on the table and leaning tourds Naruto.

Naruto instinctively backed up remembering what happened the last time they got that close. But this time he was blushing a light pink.

_'Accidental steal of my first kiss! Accidental? Maybe not...'_

"Aww, how cute!" Sauske crunned as he rested his head on his hands a smile spread farther than any of Sauske's other smiles that Naruto had ever seen.

Naruto blushed a bit more to see him smile.

"uh..."

"You know that color suites you better than it does Sakura!" Sauske said reaching forward to push Naruto's quickly growing hair out of his face.

Naruto let Sauske's hand touch skin before pulling away suddenly. Sauske looked annoyed his hand still their in mid air.

"What are you playing at?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Why nothing!" Sauske said smoothly before returning his hand to support his head.

Naruto glared at him uncertain from the other side of the table as his fourth bowl of ramen appeared. He slowly began to devour it.

Sauske smirked as his own bowl appeared. He opened his chopsticks and began to eat. He felt the heat of the noodles and the vegetables in his mouth. They almost burned his tongue. He reached out to get his glass of water to help cool his burning tongue down.

As he brought the cup to his mouth he noticed Naruto had stopped eating and seemed to be looking at him.

"What?" Sauske asked his tongue still hurting. Naruto turned pale. "Whats wrong?" Sauske demanded setting his glass of water down annoyed.

Sauske than realized he wasn't looking at him. He slowly turned around to see who he was looking at. Sauske froze.

"Kurenai and Asuma?" he breathed under his breath. "What are they doing hear so late?"

"No," Naruto told Sauske "that's what they're going to be asking us!"

The two boys turned a bit pale. They both knew they were out way too late. They looked at the clock on the wall.

One a.m.

--

AN: Hey sorry it took me so long to get this out! I hope you all enjoy! (and yes my spelling really sucks! :D we all knew that already! Right? I'm trying to work on it! that's why spell check is a marvelous invention that never seems to help me!

AN: HELLO!! I fixed the chapter up (only a bit) and the next chapter will becoming out shortly! (Hopefully after dinner!)


	9. Encounter and Suprise

**Encounter and Suprise**

_'Shit!' _was all that went through Sauske's mind as he began to break out in a light cold sweat. _'What the hell are we suppose to do now? Well what the hell am i suppose to do?'_

He looked over at Naruto who had spotted the two sensei's enter the small ramen shop, though this one was a bit bigger than the regular ramen shop and it served other stuff as well. He had also broken out in a light cold sweat. At least he wasn't dumb enough to yell hello to them like he usually would have.

_'I guess i have been missjudging him a bit. He can at least determine the time of day!'_

"What are we ganna do Sauske-san?" the older boy whispered his face going a bit pale. Though he was older Sauske always thought of himself as the older of the two.

"Maybe," Sauske said in a smaller whisper as he turned back to his food. "if we just eat our food and pretend we didn't notice them they wont see us."

Naruto looked at him one of his eyebrows raised and he looked at Sauske as if he was crazy. After a minute though he followed Sauske's example and continued to eat his ramen at a slower pace.

_'That is not what i expected Sauske-san to say! Thats something i would have said myself.'_

"Are you sure about this Sauske-san?"

"SHHHH!" he said as he raised his bowl and finished off the last of the broth and noodles in his bowl. Setting it on the counter he waited for Naruto to finish what was probably his fifth bowl or so. The blond staired for a minute not sure of what to do. Sauske waved his hands for him to finish and waited as the blond slowly turned and picked up his own bowl.

Naruto felt the warm broth flow from the bowl in to his mouth and gulped at it gently and slowly not in as much of a hurry to eat as he was earlier. When he had drenched the bowl of its warm desirable contents of the beef flavored ramen, that had held real meat, thick noodles and real vegtables. He set the bowl back down and looked again at Sauske to find that the raven haired boy had moved from his seat just as he had set his bowl down.

The raven motioned for him to follow with his wrist that lay at his side. The blond got up and followed him and they exited the shop. Once they were out of the shop they walked slowly a few steps before dashing off and running as if an army of ninja's were after them.

They didn't stop running until they found themselves in front of the statues of the four Hokages.

"How, the, heck," Naruto panted as he rested himself against his knees. "did, we, end, up, hear?"

"I, don't, know!" came Sauske's panted out reply. He pushed his upper self up from his knees and rested both his hands on the back of his head to le the air flow better to his lungs he was about to suggest this to Naruto but Naruto had already pushed himself up letting his arms dangle at his sides he smiled.

"What are you smiling at," Sauske said watching his sweat face lighten and his blue eyes open "you dunce?"

"You know i never thought you'd say something like that!" Naruto said smiling.

"Like what?" Sauske asked.

"When you said..."

"Maybe if we just eat our food and pretend we didn't notice them they wont see us."

Naruto and Sauske both jumped at the sound of the person. Sauske fell on top of Naruto causing them both to groan.

"Umph!"

"Awww Asum!" Kurenai crunned taking his arm at the elbow as she came out of the shadows. "I think you scared the poor boys!"

"Well i can be a very scarry person!" he said with a small smile as the two boys helped each other up.

"So what are you two doing out so late?" Kurenai said turning to them with a smile.

"Taking after their sensei's no doubt!" Asuma said with a evil little smirk.

"Aha!" Kurenai said with her own evil little smirk as she bent down, still linked at Asuma's elbow. She brought her other hand out and wagged her finger at the two boys. "Naughty, naughty!"

"Hmph!" Sauske said trying to keep the light blush creaping up his cheecks down. Naruto on the other hand began to tremble a bit.

"You two should know better than to try and run from to Jounin!" Asuma told them "You guys really suprised me, especially Sauske, when you thought we wouldn't notice you! And then you two took off running! How obvious could you not have been?"

"Well we were trying!" Sauske said his hands placed in his pocketts again and he was scruffing the dirt with his foot mad at himself for the actions he had taken. If it were a mission to not get caught (though not getting caught for village curfew houers for young ones wasnt the same) they would have been dead.

"You aren't going to turn us in are you?" Naruto suddenly blurted out. His blue eyes suddenly filled with worry as he looked at the two senseis still trembling a bit.

_'Huh?!' _Sauske looked over at Naruto. _'Wha...what?!'_

Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other. Asuma sighed and bent down and put his hands on the trembling boys shoulders.

"No Naruto," he said gently to the shaking boy "we aren't going to turn you in for breaking curfew!"

Naruto's eyes lit up to that bright brilliant blue.

_'Wha?!'_

"But don't let me catch you breaking cerfew again, got it?"

"Yes sir sensei, sir!" Naruto said with the biggest grin.

Kurenai and Asuma couldn't help but smile.

"Now you two get on to your homes!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto said bowing before dragging Sauske off.

"Kids!" Asuma said offering his hand again to Kurenai.

"Yes, aren't they adorable!"

"Yeah..." Asuma said as Kurenai rubbed up against him like a cat. "especially that poor fox boy!"

Kurenai looked at him a bit suprised.

"I'm suprised myself at that boy. He's very strong.

"Yeah...really strong..."

"Hey," Kurenai siad noticing Asuma spacing out.

"Hmm?" he said looking down at her.

"Wanna go get some coffee?"

"Sure!" he said pulling her in closer. _'Im so lucky to have you!'_

The two of them went off on their way to finish their date in a state of bliss and thought.

--

Naruto collapsed on the ground with a huge grin on his face as he panted to get air to his lungs. Sweat dropplets gathering around his eyebrows and under his forehead protecter.

"They're not that bad!" Naruto said smiling.

"...pant...pant..."

"...Sauske?"

"What was that about?"

"Wha..."

"Getting all upset about being turned in and all?"

"Oh," Naruto said rubbing the back of his forehead. "I just really don't want Hokage-sama to find out! I've done a lot you know and Im really trying not to disapoint the old man!"

"Oh...sorry..."

"For what?"

"...never mind!" Sauske sat up and put his hands in his pocketts ready to walk away from the blond.

"Hey Sauske!"

The raven haired boy stopped and waited. When the blond said nothing he turned sidways and looked at him.

"What?"

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks for treating me to ramen!"

_'thats it?'_

"...your welcome," Sauske turned back around and added "backa!"

"Datebayo!!" Naruto yelled at his back as he puffed out his lip in an annoyed frown.

"What a jerk!" he said to himself once Sauske was gone.

The blond stood up and brushed off the dirt from his orange pants. He looked in the direction Sauske had gone and he was about to run off in the opposite direction to the Hokage's place but a pair of white hands came out of the darkness grabbing him. Covering his mouth and grabbing his waiste.

_'Shit!'_

--

Sauske opened his bed room door and found himself meandoring over to his computer instead of to his bed. The day had been really long and it felt as if he hadn't touched his poor neglected computer in a long time. He decided to log on and see who was on. (Yeah thei's a curfew but it's only to be out late! :D) Sauske knew that almost none of the ninja's, of his generation, listned when their senseied all told them to go to bed early so they can get up early and train well. During the summer what the hell kinda kid wanted to listen to that? (Though it wasn't summer. In fact it was only January!)

Sauske scrolled down his list and before he could acctually see who was on he recived an invite.

_'He's on? What the hell does he want with me?'_

Sauske accepted the chat and began a confersation with a lazy bone head (who is loved) who usually was to lazy to be up this late.

--

Naruto crept in to his room at the Hokages place and laied his head down on the soft pillow. His eyes fluttering as he slipped in to a pair of blue silken pants but found himself to tired to put anything else on. He didn't even make it under the covers before he fell asleep.

_'Shit...got to wake up at six...four hours...'_

_--_

The Hokage stood out side Naruto's door and heard him come back in. When he heard him colapse on the bed he went back up to his desk in his office.

He sat down in the big chair behind his paper filled desk Tsunade sat at a smaller desk going over papers. When she heard the old man come in she had stopped and listened as he plopped in to his chair with an exasperated sigh.

"What's eating you Sensei?"

"Ah, Tsunade how's the paper work coming?"

Tsunade turned and glared at him.

"It would be going better if a certain individual would finish his own damn work before handing me the job!"

The Hokage smirked a bit.

"Or maybe an individuale should be thankful for all the stuff her Sensei has done for her, like say her debts being payed off?"

Tsunade glared at him.

"And stop complaining?"

"Yes sir..." she muttered turning back to her papers but not forgeting that something was eating at her sensei "So what is bugging you Sensei-sama?"

"Just like Naruto, add the respect only when you wanna know something!"

Tsunade growled before demanding he just answer the damn question.

The Hokage sighed before finally giving her a answer that would get her to back off.

"Something Iruka said at today's meating, thats all!"

Tsunade instantly shut up. She knew what the meating was about, she'd been the first to hear the crazy idea. And she knew if any one had a say that was going to effect the Hokage about this it could only be Iruka.

The Hokage sat their face brried in his arms crossed over on top of his desk. He was glad Tsunade was leaving him alone. But he couldn't stop hearing what Iruka had said to him.

--

_"What?! You can't be serious Hokage-sama!!"_

_"I am!"_

_"Hokage-sama, maybe you reconsider this. I mean he is only a boy!"_

_"Raido you of all people should know better by now. When i have made up my mind it will not be changed!" the Hokage had then turned back to Iruka as Raido hung his head a bit ashamed "We've both seen that boy grow up Iruka. He is strong I know he can do it!"_

_Iruka had begun to shake and Kakashi stood firm behind him._

_"Iruka...if t__he Hokage-san belives that it's for the best...then their's nothing that can change his mind..."_

_"Shut up!!" Iruka yelled standing up knocking his chair back wards making everyone in the room jump except for the Hokage who had not only helped bring up Naruto but had also helped to bring up the chocolate haired man standing before him, and he had been expecting this reaction from him. "Why? Why Naruto? Why not some one else? Some one older? Or some one who, who, who wouldn't be..."_

_"No! Naruto has the will and the ability to become stronger! He will be perfect for this and it will help him to reach his goal!"_

_Iruka trembled again with rage but kept his voice calm._

_"It may also take his goal away from him!"_

_"If that is the risk so be it. I have given him the choice!"_

_Iruka's hands in fists slammed agaisnt the Hokages desk._

_**"So you don't care that you may ruine a inocent boy? You don't care if he forgets his goal and loses that just because of, of all of this that you expect, want of him?"** he stood their waiting for the Hokage's response but he had jsut sat their quietly. "Damn it! And damn you!"_

_Not even the Hokage had been expectin that from Iruka and he felt a pain of guilt. Kakashi tried to go to Iruka while Raido saw that Iruka wanted to be alone, un like his partner. _

_Iruka slapped Kakashi's hands away with the most virceness (sp?) of all the other times that night and glared at him as if he was the root of all this, his choclate eyes resembling that of a killer._

_"Try to touch me again!" Iruka growled in warning "I dare you!" _

_When Kakashi made no move but stared at him in utter shock the brunet made a sighn with his hands before disapering in a poof of leaves. _

--

_'Sigh I'll just have to wait till morning.' _the Hokage thought his eyes fluttering. _'Three moths of training if he agrees then his mission, which may take longer than the time before the chunin exams and if not then he will have the chunin exams...he's going to need a long break! Maybe he'll be ready to retire when i do?'_

Tsunade heard t he light snoring of the sleeping Hokage. She smiled and pulled out a book, something Jiriya (sp?) had given her (and she was hoping it wasn't one of his stories).

"Goodnight Saratobi sensei!" she whispered before setling in to her book and ignoring the paper work in front of her.

--

_mycloudsDontouch: why Sauske? why??_

_lastUchiha: isn't he suppose to be the laziest smart ass in all the world? _

_puppetPlayer: yeah..._

_lastUchiha: isn't whining something that requires energy?_

_bugtheHelloff: yep!_

_lastUchiha: Then why the hell do i have a smart lazy ass ninja whining in my ear?!_

_puppetPlayer: because you stole his honey bunch!_

_lastUchiha: ..._

_bugtheHelloff: can i invite Gaara? (AN: to tired to really try and spelll)_

_mycloudsDontouch: SAUSKE WHY?? What urged you to do such a thing?_

_lastUchiha: ...i had info to give him from Kakashi and he was hungry..._

_mycloudsDontouch: BULLSHIT!!_

_lastUchiha: remember you said it!_

_puppetPlayer: and not me! :D_

_mycloudsDontouch: glares at you both_

_lastUchiha: Smiles_

_puppetPlayer: sweat drop + :)_

_bugtheHelloff: Gaara's coming._

_lastUchiha: Wtf??_

_puppetPlayer: oh god...please no..._

_deathtoallunworthy has accepted bugtheHelloff's invitation._

_puppetPlayer: Starts strengling buggy boy with own hands_

_lastUchiha: becomes very small_

_deathtoallunworthy: Dont think just because you have shrunk Uchiha that i still can not reach you._

_lastUchiha: ...okay sweat drop_

_mycloudsDontouch: so everyone knows what happened right?_

_bugtheHelloff: yeah chokes Asuma told you choke_

_puppetPlayer: Smiles_

_bugtheHelloff: sends bugs after you._

_puppetPlayer: shit..._

_puppetPlayer has been disconected._

_lastUchiha: ...he's another Gaara..._

_mycloudsDontouch: ...did you really send bugs after him?_

_bugtheHelloff: maybe..._

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_lastUchiha: seriously?!_

_bugtheHelloff: nope._

_lastUchiha: phew good then their aren't two gaara ppl._

_bugtheHelloff: ??_

_mycloudsDontouch: ??_

_lastUchiha: nothing. Besides gaara would have done something if they were under attack by bugs._

_mycloudsDontouch: yeah your right._

_mycloudsDontouch: ...damn it!_

_lastUchiha: :D has the lazyness has settled back in? :D_

_bugtheHelloff: aparently._

_deathtoallunworthy: ...how is it a big deal any way?_

_lastUchiha: SHOCK!_

_mycloudsDontouch: why is that such a shock?_

_lastUchiha: No what gaara said! I thought he would be even madder than you!_

_mycloudsDontouch: ...why? He doesn't want him to does he? glares at gaara_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_lastUchiha: not in the way you want you pervert! :D_

_mycloudsDontouch: I;m not the one who steals Kakashi's camecame (sp?) books _

_lastUchiha: ...tushai..._

_mycloudsDontouch: :D Victory._

_bugtheHelloff: ...somethings odd._

_lastUchiha: yeah lazy boy isn't lazy._

_bugtheHelloff: MY PUCHY WOO IS ON!! _

_lastUchiha: wtf?_

_bugtheHelloff: g2g! Bye!_

_bugtheHelloff has sighned out of the confrence._

_lastUchiha:...since when did he convert?_

_mycloudsDontouch: shrugs shoulders_

_lastUchiha: and since when AREn'T YoU so lazy??_

_mycloudsDontouch: Shrugs shoulders_

_lastUchiha: is that all you got to say?_

_mycloudsDontouch: its more than him. _

_lastUchiha: ...toushai yet again..._

_mycloudsDontouch: over exhiled (sp?) shikamaru has one and feels triumphant again!!_

_lastUchiha: uhhh..._

_deathtoallunworthy: ...he has been lost..._

_mycloudsDontouch: now why would gaara care more?_

_lastUchiha: glares at gaara because he and i are rivals!! points at gaara dramaticly like naruto would in a moment like this_

_mycloudsDontouch: ...?? For what??_

_lastUchiha: to be his best friend!!_

_deathtoallunworthy: ...i have won..._

_lastUchiha: HAVE NOT!!_

_mycloudsDontouch: ...wow...and people call me lame!_

_lastUchiha: nah, your just lazy._

_mycloudsDontouch: lamos! Im going to bed. i feel to lazy to type_

_lastUchiha; ...Shikamaru! _

_deathtoallunworthy: ...he has returned..._

_mycloudsDontouch: ...lamos...night_

_lastUchiha: meanie_

_mycloudsDontouch has logged out of confrence_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_lastUchiha: what?_

_deathtoallunworthy; ...you sound like someone..._

_lastUchiha: wha?? Naruto?? really??_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_lastUchiha: AHHHHHHH!! CALL IT OFF GOD DAMN IT!!_

--

AN: Okay i am going to go an re-read my other chapters because (for the life of me) i am terrible at remembering small details such as how many months before the Chunin exams and names for the chat room stuff (for only a few) any way if you find anything that was changed (such as months before the chunin exam please let me know! Thank you!!) Sorry again that this is lates o!

AN: Hey yeah...im sorry this is so late!! Really am! Any way i hope you enjoyed it! (sorry if its a bit off with terrible spelling im very tired) and sorry its a bit shorter than i ment it to be!


	10. Realization

AN: Hey I appreciate the support! Sorry I've been terrible about updating, and hey just a warning if i start sounding Crabby in my author notes im sorry. Stress is building up and im trully thankful i finally have some time to write. Just wanna let you know i will try harder to update quicker. And thanks for stickin with me. Enjoy chapter 10!! ( i just now realize it's short)

**Realization.**

**_BRINGGGG!! BRINGGGGG!!_**

"Muhhhhhh." a tired blond ninja in blue pajama pants hit his alarm clock next to his bed and rolled back over.

**Ten minutes later**

**_BRINGGGGG! BRINGGGG!!_**

"Mehhhhh." Naruto lifted his head and slammed the button on the top of the clock again. This time he looked at the green numbers on it. "I've still got ten minutes..." he said as he drifted back in to sleep.

**Another Ten Minutes Later**

**_BRINGGGGGG!! BRINGGGG!!_**

_'Fuck!' _Naruto said rolling back over and slamming his alarm clock so hard that it broke. This woke him up. _'Oopse!'_

He lifted up the broken clock. The clock had bent in wards, you could still read the numbers if you read it at an angle.

"What time is it?" Naruto wondered as he turned the clock to try and read the fadding green numbers. "SHIT!!"

Rang through the hallway.

A few of the black ops in the coordore stopped cold and turned tourd the usually empty guest room of the Hokage's house. The hall way fell silent for a minute and they were all about to return to what they had been doing when suddenly the brown door to the guest room flung open.

"CRAP!!"

A blond haired boy in a pair of black slacks came running down the hallway tugging on a net elbow length shirt and a plain black t-shirt over it. He held on to his leaf ninja head band in his hand. He ran down the hall way disturbing the silence yet again. As he turned the corner a soft plink could be heard.

Once Naruto had gotten to the front doors of the chunin exams arena he went to put his head band on. His hands came up to tie it around but once they got to the back of his head he felt his hands brushing against his hair. He pulled his hands back down. No head band!

_"DAMN IT!!"_ Naruto half whispered half yelled. _'Where could i have dropped it?' _

He looked around himself franticlly. He got on his knees and even began to look behind every blade of grass and rock, though it wouldn't have been their any way. Suddenly it hit him. The hallway!

_'How the heck am i suppose to make it their and back in time? I bet i'm already late!' _Naruto sighed angry at himself for ignoring his alarm clock, though he found it to be the clocks falt for not being loud enough. _'I could go in with out it.' _

He looked up at the doors. Then he hung his head he was about to open the doors when a leaf fell on his forehead. That was it!!

Leaving the door partially open he gathered chakra in himself and pictured the hallway.

On the other side of the door way the Hokage had seen the door begin to open and couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Naruto had decided to train with him, though he knew he would. He looked forward to training the little blond.

"Naruto, right on time! You managed to his the six o'clock exactly!"

When the young ninja didn't enter the Hokage looked at the door with a bit of confusion. It had to have been Naruto everyone else who was suppose to be their was their.

"Naruto?" the Hokage opened the door to see a whirl of leaves. He looked for the blond.

_'Did he...did he choose not to? No...he wouldn't would he??'_

"Hokage?" Kakashi stepped forward pulling the door open all the way.

Iruka saw that no one was their. He sighed with relife (sp?).

_'I was so sure Naruto would show up! That's such a relife!'_

Suddenly the Hokage stepped back a bit as the leaves began to whirl again.

Their in the middle of the leaves stood Naruto. He wore all black except for a red cloth that had gotten stuck against his t-shirt as he'd disappered. He was just putting on his head band when he appeared.

"Found it!"

"Found what?"

Naruto looked up at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"Kakashi sensei?!"

After the sudden shock he finished tying on his head band and decided to tie the red material around his waiste.

"Hokage-sama why is Kakashi sensei here?"

Kakashi stepped away from the door letting the Hokage turn to go inside. Naruto followed him asking again why Kakashi was their.

"Hokage-sama...WHA?!"

Naruto stood their gacking at the sight. Not only was Kakashi their but Iruka sensei! Beside Iruka was pervy-sage, Tsunade-sama, Raido-kun, Asuma-san, Genma-san, and a few other black ops.

"Raido-san?"

Naruto's instent notice of Raido and reaction made Kakashi hate the brunet further.

Naruto turned to the Hokage.

"Wha...whats going on?"

The Hokage smiled at him happy he was their but knowing how much pressure this would be putting on him...this made him feel bad. However the Hokage knew his decision was the right one.

"Naruto," the Hokage's words broke through to Naruto, who had only been expecting himself and the Hokage to be there. "these are the only people that know of your mission." the Hokage stretched his arm out to the people in front of the blond. "Though some of them have apposed,"

Iruka twinged. He knew it had been to good to be true that Naruto wouldn't have shown up. Training from Saratobi-sensei would mean the world to anyone of the leaf village.

"they have agreed to help me as best i can to teach you in the shortest time possible."

Naruto looked at them. His blue eyes hardening.

"Kakashi sensei? Asuma sensei? Don't they have their own squads to attent to?"

The Hokage liked how Naruto had become more aware of things around him.

"And Iruka sensei has classes to teach."

"Yes," the Hokage said with a small smile "but i didn't say that all of them would help me to teach you now did i?"

Naruto flushed a bit.

"No you didn't."

"These are all the people that know. And since you have obviosly accepted the mission by showing up for training all thats left for you to do before you are told of the mission is to complete the three month training program."

"WHAT?!" was Naruto's response. He had thought that if he had accepted the training he would get to know about his mission. _'Wait. No that makes sence. He can't tell me till he knows im ready for this.'_

Naruto's blue eyes stiffened again.

"I understand!"

_'Naruto...'_ Iruka looked at his pupil and was again amazed at how much he'd grown. A year or so ago at a smaller ninja accademy challange to prepare the kids for the chunin exams had been set up, the year Shikamaru became a chuin. Kakashi had shot him down reminding him that the kids were no longer under his teaching and that he wouldn't know if they were acctually ready for the challange. Naruto had suprised him then, in those minny, but just as deadly, exams and he had suprised him now. He was growing up to become a fine young man.

Iruka smiled a bit out of emberasment and pride for being able to have helped raise Naruto. He was sad that he still thought of him as a child uncapable at doing things, however he was also glad. He was glad he would be around Naruto during his training and be able to see the closest thing he had ever had to a son and little brother.

"Naruto you have meet them. For the weekends Asuma, Kakashi, and Iruka will come around to help a bit. The only one you can expect to come every week end is Iruka. One of the many reasons why is because he is more responsabile then his other two sensei companions." the Hokage said glaring at Kakashi and Asuma, who bashfully looked at the floor while the other the sky.

"Tsunade will oversee your training once in a while when she doesn't have mountains of paper work to do." his glare settled on her as she met his glare full on, instead of couring like the two men had. "But she may come out here any way bringing her paper work and taking a few notes on top of it all."

It was now Tsunades turn to look to the ground, more in frustration then anything else.

_'Is he just using this as an excuse to exhalt all the proudest, and most respected, shinobi of the hidden leaf?' _Naruto wondered hidding a smirk.

Iruka stood smiling a bit to know he was the only one in the room, considered by the third Hokage, to be responsible.

Raido smiled. Of course this would lighten Iruka's heavy mood a bit. The Hokage knew him well, just as he did naruto. Well he had helped raise them both.

"So they wont be hear all the time. However the black ops and junin who know: Genma, Raido," they both stood at attention "Kisa," one of the smaller of the three standing their stood straight "kie," the biggest one stood straight shoulders coming up in one motion with his bakc "and Fain" the last of the three who stood in the middle of the two, in height and position, bowed and revealed strong arm muscles. "will most likely never be hear unless they are needed to stand as oponents."

_'Black ops?' _Iruka thought becoming nervous again about the situation.

_'So i'll be practicing against are own black ops huh?' _Naruto thought. _'Tough!'_

"Raido however, being one of my personal assistants and body gaurds, will be hear at all times."

Kakashi winced.

Raido smiled noticing Kakashi's wince.

"And so will Jiraiya!"

"Awww man!!" Jiriya whined "Haven't i put up with the blond enough?" he complained.

"You wouldn't become Hokage when i wanted you to! You were my first choice and you said no!"

Jiriya made a face. It was true he had said no. He and Saratobi sensei had been very close, though Orochimaru had been the best out of the group (like Sauske but Kakashi always seemed to favor him). And Saratobi knew that even though he said he didn't want to help trian the boy he in truth did. For Jiriya felt connected to the boy and saw a lot of himself in Naruto, just as Iruka did. He was a key assential to these men and at the thought of that the Hokage felt another small twinge at what could happen to the boy. But he sensed Naruto's strength and didn't doubt his strong personality. He wouldn't be affected, at least not to the extent Iruka was worried about. Unlike Iruka Jiriya belived in Naruto more than anyone else, and he agreed with his mentor and Hokage completely on this one. He more importantly agreed with him becasue he himself trully belived.

Naruto laughed.

The whole group looked at him.

The blond fell to the ground in his fit of laughter. None of them understood what was so funny. Naruto laughed and laughed and laughed. Iruka looked at him knowing something was up. Everyone else just stared at the blond.

The Hokage, Jiriya and Iruka watching the boy as sad frowns set in on their faces. Kakashi was acctually suprised and his face still showed it.

Naruto just laughed. His laughter turning in to that of hysteria (sp?).

Asuma and the black ops were also suprised and confused, along with Genma. Raido looked at the blond and he was the frst, which suprised Iruka, to move tourds the hystericaly laughing blond.

_'I get it!' _Naruto thought to himself '_it makes sense!' _He couldn't help but laugh and laugh at how stupid he had been to not realize it. _'The reason they're treating me like such a child is...'_

Raido's strong arms scooped the laughing blond in to a hug.

"It's okay Naruto!"

Naruto just laughed and laughed he even began to cry, no one but Raido could see this though so the blond was saved from a ferful lembarasment to himself.

"Raido..." Iruka took a step forward. He was amazed at how Raido had handled Naruto. Did he know what Naruto was thinking? Iruka had had a vage idea (along with Jiriya and the Hokage) but he didn't know exactly what had caused his student to react in such a way. Iruka was trully impressed and possibly, just possibly, a bit jealous and pleased?

Jealous to think that Raido understood Naruto better than himself, but at the same time pleased beyond belief that one of his friends would show they cared for the boy as much as himself.

Kakashi saw the look of aw on Iruka's face and began to heat up. If something hadn't have obvioulsy been buging Naruto and Raido hadn't been hugging him he would have...

"It's okay Naruto!"

Naruto laughed with slight sniffles in to Raido's chest.

_'it's because they don't trully think i can do it! Not even Iruka sesei! This is something trully serious, trully dangerous! They think...no even now i may think, that this is beyond me!"_

Raido's face became aughly (sp?) close to Narutos' ear. He felt the older man's breath against his ear.

"Naruto," he whispered causing the striken boy to stop crying, laughing, even breathing "just have faith!"

These words to Naruto made his wet blue eyes brighten in suprise.

"Belive in yourself!'

Naruto felt something.

"In your companinons!"

_'Thats right,' _Naruto remembered _'even if the whole town, no even if the ones i care about most don't belive in me. Iruka,'_ Naruto's eyes dimmed a bit.

"Naruto!" Raido's voice sounded strickt as if he were't listening to what he had just said. And his thoughts of Iruka not beliving in him had taken him away from that.

Naruto closed his eyes hidden in Raido's chest.

_'No! Even if this is the most dangerous mission! Even if i have to go up against the whole world! Even if Iruka, my seseni, mentor, even if Jiriya, the Hokage, Kakashi, Sauske and all of hidden leafe dont' think i can do it. I will make them belive by doing it! I will make them see that i am not worthless! Make them see that i am strong! Make them see and belive in me, that i am not just a screw up, but,' _Naruto felt himself becoming more confident and so did Raido. _'that i am Naruto Uzumaki!' _

Naruto'sblue eyes opened revealing his determiness through their sudden brillientness.

_'And I can conquer anything!'_

Raido smiled as he felt the blonds brilliantly determined blue eyes on his chest.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered and then looking up at him with a smile no sighn of a tear in sight he said as happily as Naruto usually sounded, no, as happy as a really happy Naruto would, should, sound he said;

"Thank you Raido! Thanks for reminding me, of me!"

Raido smiled at the boy. His own brown eyes illuminating a brilliance.

Iruka was stunned.

Kakashi looked at _his _Iruka and a growing hatred, not realizing what had happened or anything else, bubled inside him as he turned his good gray eye on Raido.

_'Is this what you ment,'_

The rest of the group didn't quite get it but two did. Jiriya and the Hokage. Who stood their smiling for a minute before the frown of realization, of reality, crossed their faces.

_'No more games!' _they both thought at the same time _'Play times over! Starting now!' _

_'when you said "Pay more atattention to him! Or something may happen to your relation ship!"?' _

_--_

**_BRING!! BRING!!_**

"Mrrrrr,"

**_BRING!! BRING!!_**

"IM GETTING UP ALL READY!!'

**_BRING!! BRI-_**

"WAAAAAAH!!"

The alarm clock was renched from its plug in the wall and thrown across the room.

"ITS SATURDAY YOU FRICKIN CLOCK!! IF YOU CAN TELL TIME LEARN WHAT DAY TO GO OFF AND WHICH ONES TO KEEP YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH SHUT ON!!"

With that Sauske pulled the covers back over his head muttering as he curled up to go back to bed.

Sauske did not handle being woken up so suddenly on a sleep in day very well.

...Lucky devil, he at least got to sleep in.

--

AN: Yay im catching up!! ...a bit. I wont get too excited though i wont. snaps) to late!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!! falls down. my story rush is gone now. Its safe to approch me. ...or is it? Yeah i know i got a bit cheasy. Sorry! I'm also sorry that the chapters got a little shorter. I was going to add a scene with Sauske but i felt that ending this chapter where i did was a good idea. So the next chapter may be short as well (its going to be what sauske was doing during this time) so im sorry but after that they'll get longer again. If you think i should put them together (or that i was wrong in wanting to end it where and how i did you know how to reach me!) Thanks for reading and i hope to hear some coments.

**AN: HEY!! I decided to add a small little Sauske seen (i decided it was better to put him in hear.) ...especially with the Kunei knifes he's been trying to hit me with...so i added him in (he's mad because i didn't put more of him in. But mostly because the devils beaurty sleep was disturbed by an evil gray haired moneky!!)**


	11. Where is he?

AN: Hey yall! Sorry i haven't updated my other long story in a while. (No one seems to like LegalDrug. sigh i know i only did that one on a whim so it probablly sucks any way. So hear i am finally in double digits!! YAY ME!! ...not. Any way im having issues coming up with chapter titles if you have one that your willing to give to me i would appreciate it because i (literally) have only a few. And the ones that i have umm well they have the number 11 in them a lot!! Any way enjoy chapter 11 (when i get to twenty one or seven im going to have a party...only if i take it that far!)

WARNING: There does happen to be more cursing in this one (i don't know why there just is!) AND a bigger clue as to Shikamarus love...though i think you may have already guessed that...hopefully you will enjoy! :D

**WHERE IS HE?**

**one week later**

_mycloudsDontouch: THEN WHERE THE HELL IS HE UCHIHA BRAT?!_

--

Sauske sighed with annoyance as he rubbed his aching head. He'd been listening to Shikamaru yell this at him for the last week! It was giving him headaches!

--

_lastUchiha: For the last time you lazy ass: I DON'T KNOW!! Go find him yourself!!_

_mycloudsDontouch: he was on line Monday night where the hell did he go after that?_

_lastUchiha: maybe you scared him off._

_mycloudsDontouch: How the hell could i have scared him?_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_puppetPlayer: damn i can hear your whinning voice all the way over hear._

_bugtheHelloff: and where are you guys right now?_

_360viewNobreak: all the way from sand? _

_doggyTail: Damn you can whine Shikamaru._

_butterflyfan21: No we're actually still at Naruto's house._

_mycloudsDontouch: WHAT?!_

_puppetPlayer: you didn't know?_

_mycloudsDontouch: NO!! I DIDN'T!!_

_butterflyfan21: We'll be here till after the chunin exams. The Hokage requested the Kazekage (Gaara) stay since he was already here so he could help out._

_doggyTail: what about your people?_

_puppetPlayer: ah they'll be fine (even better since the sandman isn't their to haunt their dreams! :)_

_butterflyfan21: you know Gaara's in hear right?_

_puppetPlayer: ...oh...fuck.._

_lastUchiha: you forgot?_

_doggyTail: dork_

_360viewNobreak: what about your own chunin entries?_

_puppetPlayer: (choking on sand)_

_butterflyfan21: We have our Sensei, Baki-san, taking care of things for us. _

_lastUchiha: okay...the scary guy with a scar that for some reason reminds me of Raido?_

_360viewNobreak: aha._

_puppetPlayer: yep _

_puppetPlayer: __(chokes out)_

_lastUchiha: -sigh- where's Naruto? _

_360viewNobreak: ...haven't we discussed this?_

_butterflyfan21: he went POOF!_

_doggyTail: Oh Naruto, Oh Naruto, where forth art thou my Naruto!! (howls with laughter)_

_butterflyfan21: deal with it._

_lastUchiha: i do not sound like that._

_puppetPlayer: like what?_

_doggyTail: oh yes you do!_

_lastUchiha: do not!_

_puppetPlayer: oh..._

_deathtoallunworthy: ...your denying it to much..._

_mycloudsDontouch: NOOOOOO!! YOU CAN NOT HAVE MY NARUTO!!_

_lastUchiha: ...fuck you lazy ass._

_doggyTail: jaw drop_

_puppetPlayer: i think you got to much sand in my head Gaara (hits head to try and get sand out of ears)_

_butterflyfan21: OMG!!_

_360viewNobreak:..._

_mycloudsDontouch: excuse me?_

_lastUchiha: you heard me! _

_mycloudsDontouch: i did but i don't believe my eyes._

_lastUchiha: then actually open them lazy fucker._

_bugtheHelloff: ...sauske are you feeling al right?_

_butterflyfan21: OMG! OMG! OMG!_

_doggyTail: oh shoot! I got to go feed my sis's dogs. She'll kill me if i don't. -Neji tell me what happens later?-_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_360viewNobreak: nods head yes. still in dumb shock_

_doggyTail has logged off._

_puppetPlayer: ...kimoi(1)..._

_lastUchiha: Oh yeah? Whats so creepy about it you fag?_

_360viewNobreak: -jaw falls off of head-_

_bugtheHelloff: -im in shock-_

_butterflyfan21: -snickers to self-_

_mycloudsDontouch: what are you snickering at?_

_lastUchiha: fuzz bags. Cut the crap with the jaw dropping._

_puppetPlayer: (puts hand over Sauske's shoulders) Now my tomadachi(2)-chan, my little buddy, I know you wanna repeat that._

_butterflyfan21: Don't you wish you knew? :D_

_lastUchiha: you got eyes i know you heard me (moves arm off shoulders)_

_puppetPlayer: :) Good choice not to repeat._

_lastUchiha: ...you fag._

_puppetPlayer: -clenches fists- you are going to regret that...so greatly emo boy! Your dead!!_

_butterflyfan21: Now now big brother. Calm down. Why don't you wait till the chunin exams and then kill him? _

_puppetPlayer: -grins- all right. You'll die then emo brat!_

_lastUchiha: whoopie...i look forward to your attempts._

_puppetPlayer has logged off._

_360viewNobreak: -re-attaches jaw-_

_lastUchiha: coward._

_butterflyfan21: actually he's cackling evilly and beginning to plan how to kill you._

_lastUchiha: oh..._

_bug theHelloff: great..._

_360viewNobreak: -sigh- _

_mycloudsDontouch: HEY!! LETS GET BACK TO NARUTO!!_

_360viewNobreak: what about him?_

_mycloudsDontouch: He's missing dip shit!!_

_360viewNobreak: -jaw drops again- (guess it wasn't screwed back on all the way)_

_lastUchiha: fuck it! I'm going to bed._

_bugtheHelloff: ill talk to you tomorrow neji._

_360viewNobreak: laterz_

_bugtheHelloff has logged off._

_mycloudsDontouch: NOT YET YOU FRICKIN EMO LITTLE SELF ABSORBED BRAT!!_

_360viewNobreak: -i give up-_

_deathtoallunworthy: ...?_

_lastUchiha has logged off._

_360viewNobreak: on re-attaching my jaw._

_mycloudsDontouch: FRICKIN BASTARD!!_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_360viewNobreak: yeah by now my jaws probably in fiji (how ever the hell you spell that miserable little island that now holds my jaw hostage!)_

_deathtoallunworthy: ...Fiji_

_mycloudsDontouch: (BOILING!! HERE!!)_

_360viewNobreak: ...its just a frickin capitalization!!_

_mycloudsDontouch: frickin morons..._

_deathtoallunworthy: (loses jaw) Neji...you cursed...-says sarcastically-_

_mycloudsDontouch: -eyes pop out of sockets and jaw takes a hike up mount Everest-_

_360viewNobreak: ..._

_360viewNobreak: :) Since i know longer have a jaw i can no longer be surprised! -Its on Fiji! Remember?-_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_mycloudsDontouch: ...Ga-ga-gara made a joke!!_

_360viewNobreak: ...uh...no! He actually stole one._

_mycloudsDontouch: -in to much shock to hear the annoying Neji-_

_360viewNobreak: ah what ever you lazy bum._

_mycloudsDontouch: hey at least I don't forget important things._

_360viewNobreak: like what?_

_mycloudsDontouch: -rolls eyes and sighs- Now theirs a special day, that you learn to celebrate. When you've meet. A special person!!_

_360viewNobreak: and??_

_mycloudsDontouch: -hits head- WHO DID 'YOU' MEAT ON THE EXACT DATE OF TOMORROW EXACTLY TWO YEARS AGO?!_

_360viewNobreak:..._

_mycloudsDontouch: -hits head again- YOUR SO FRICKIN DENSE!!_

_360viewNobreak: by gods!!_

_mycloudsDontouch: Did you remember?!_

_360viewNobreak: you can't mean Lee?_

_mycloudsDontouch: -hits head on desk as falls- _

_--_

Shikamaru literally had fallen out of his chair and hit his head.

_'He can't be that dense. He just can't! He's the ace, the young genius of the Hyuga clan!!'_

_--_

_360viewNobreak: I'm not given that green suited freak nuthin. Got it? He doesn't deserve _

_--_

Maybe he could be that dense.

--

_mycloudsDontouch: No you idiot. I meant Ten-ten._

_360viewNobreak: Ten-ten...oh!_

_360viewNobreak: shit!_

_mycloudsDontouch: it finally hit?_

_360viewNobreak: Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!! _

_mycloudsDontouch: yeah. Did you get her anything?_

_360viewNobreak: a year of going out is official tomorrow. Oh shit! Oh shit!_

_mycloudsDontouch: HELLO!! DID YOU GET HER ANYTHING??_

_360viewNobreak: I got to go._

_360viewNobreak has logged off._

_mycloudsDontouch: ...I'll take that as a no._

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_mycloudsDontouch: what?_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_lastUchiha has accepted invite._

_mycloudsDontouch: don't look at me!! i was just trying to remind him so he wouldn't get killed._

_lastUchiha: killed? who?_

_mycloudsDontouch: were you apart of this conversation?_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_lastUchiha: no. Not really._

_mycloudsDontouch: then keep out of it!_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_lastUchiha: seems like a one sided conversation._

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_mycloudsDontouch: so? You still weren't a part of it!_

_--_

'Sigh. _Why the hell do I have to deal with him again?'_Sauske thought to himself as he rested his head on his hand. _'He's so lazy but when it comes to IM, no, Naruto he's everything but lazy!'_

Sauskespiraled away from the conversation for a little bit, so he wouldn't have to deal with Shikamaru's yelling. Looking over mission stats and seeing if he could find any cool new games coming out any time soon. A black little pop up with blue lettering's flashed at the bottom of his screen but he paid it no attention and continued searching the wide world of the web.

The convothat he had set aside was flashing yellow at the bottom of his screen. He let it flash for about an hour before he finally decided to return to it.

_'Wonder if Shikamaru ended up talking to himself!' _He wondered with a small grin, knowing how 'talkative' Gaara was.

--

_mycloudsDontouch: so yeah..._

_avengerOframen: well that sucks._

_mycloudsDontouch: See! Your so understanding Naruto! -hugs around shoulders- If you hadn't shown up when you did I don't know what I would have done!!_

_avengerOframen: Uh -choking- It's cool Shikamaru. I understand, i mean come on how could I not? _

_--_

_'Wait...NARTUO?!'_Sauske Gawked at the screen. _'When the hell did he get on??' _

Sauske immediately began to curse out his computer for not telling him he was on (3) AN: But we all know that his poor abused computer did let him know. He just ignored the poor darling!)

--

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_avengerOframen: Yeah. Gaara's quite, Sauske's an ass! What more can I say? _

_mycloudsDontouch: -laughs- you know if Sauske comes back you'll be in trouble._

_avengerOframen: too frickin bad. That idiot never scrolls up to re-read convos any way!_

_--_

Just at reading that Sauske scrolled up and re-read everything that had been said since he had left.

--

_mycloudsDontouch: Uh...i guess. _

_mycloudsDontouch: your not the least bit worried?_

_avengerOframen: Nah. We're in the same group and besides we're always quarreling over something. _

_avengerOframen: also he's called me worse so that idiot can deal with being called an ass!_

_--_

_'Good!' _Sauske thought as he finished reading everything he missed. _'Nothing out of the ordinary!'_

Naruto had gotten on and been instantly interrogated by an overly joyed Shikamaru to have him on, he had even almost been pounced upon.Then Gaara had said SOMETHING, to Sauske's amazemeant, he had asked how Naruto had been before going back to his seemingly beloved dots. To Sauske's annoyance, it said nothing to where Naruto had actually been.

--

_mycloudsDontouch: I see._

_deathtoallunworthyl:..._

_avengerOframen: ..._

_mycloudsDontouch: ??_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_avengerOframen: ..._

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_avengerOframen: ..._

_--_

_'What can I call him to make up for calling me an ass and an idiot?' _Sauske wondered. He began to think hard on it. He wanted it to be something super.

--

_mycloudsDontouch: is this like some type of language I don't understand?_

_avengerOframen: nah. _

_deathtoallunworthy: ...its only between me and Naruto..._

--

He could tease him some more. Maybe hint at another lap dance?

--

_mycloudsDontouch: ...if i wasn't in so much shock from you trying to tell a joke i would be pissed!_

_deathtoallunworthy: ...did you lose your jaw?_

_mycloudsDontouch: No, but I think i just lost my eyes. _

_--_

Something that would prove his superiority (4)

--

_avengerOframen: ??_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_mycloudsDontouch: inside joke._

_avengerOframen: Oh!_

_--_

Something brilliant!

--

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_avengerOframen: So Gaara what exactly is with the dots?_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_avengerOframen: I mean their either random, or they pop in to prove your their, or they come a few lines in before you decide to talk. I mean whats up with them?_

_deathtoallunworthy: ...is there something wrong with them?_

_avengerOframen: no. Not really. _

_avengerOframen: I was just wondering. That's all_

_deathtoallunworthy: it is my secret..._

_avengerOframen: Uhmm...oh kay._

_mycloudsDontouch: i know how you must feel._

_deathtoallunworthy: If it would make you feel better instead of ... i could do_

_deathtoallunworthy: Dot. Dot. Dot._

_avengerOframen: uh..._

_mycloudsDontouch: That's quite all right!_

_--_

It hit him!

_--_

_avengerOframen: yeah, so..._

_avengerOframen: -yawns-_

_--_

Though it wouldn't really be hitting the young blond directly. Not at first.

_'Sorry Shikamaru!' _Sauske thought to himself before he began to type. _'But it's for a good cause!' (5)_

_--_

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_mycloudsDontouch: tired?_

_avengerOframen: yeah...kinda._

_lastUchiha: hey Shikamaru!_

_mycloudsDontouch: then why don't you go sleep?_

_--_

_'NOOOO!!' _Sauske screamed in his head. His plan would be ruined if Naruto left now.

--

_lastUchiha: SHIKAMARU!!_

_mycloudsDontouch: WHAT YA DAMNED UCHIHA BRAT?!_

_avengerOframen: yawn. Yeah I think I may do that._

_--_

_'SHIT!!' _Sauske typed as fast as he could then pressed enter. He waited hoping that the lazy ass Shikamaru would type fast enough to catch Naruto before he left. He also hoped, but realized it was near impossibility, that Gaara would say something to keep Naruto from going. Maybe strike up a conversation? (doubtful)

--

_deathtoallunworthy: alright...g'night Naruto._

_lastUchiha: What if your user name referring to by 'my clouds Dont touch!'_

_--_

_'Shit!' _Shikamaru was sitting at his desk. _'I knew I should have never said anything about it! Damn Uchiha Brat! What the hell is he up to?'_

Yes when they had all first gotten IM they had all explained why they had picked that user name and what it meant to them, only the guys did this as a 'guy thing'. There had been quite a few embarrassing ones, which did include Shikamaru's. (Naruto had not been a part of it since he had not acquired IM yet, however Kakashi had been a part of it (and this was **before **he and Iruka started going out.)

--

_avengerOframen: Yeah. G'night to you too Gaara's! :)_

_deathtoallunworthy: ...:)_

_avengerOframen: -shock- you smiled!!_

_deathtoallunworthy: yeah...night Naruto. -good luck with whatever it is that is keeping you from us.-_

_lastUchiha: I know what it means! :)_

_--_

_'SHIT!!'_

_--_

_lastUchiha: and Ill tell you two what it means!_

_avengerOframen: yeah thanks! Ill be needing all the luck i can get._

_--_

_'Get off the computer Naruto!!'_

_--_

_deathtoallunwothy: ...i'll be figuring out why._

_avengerOframen: uh...okay?_

_avengerOframen: good luck with that!_

_deathtoallunworthy: i don't need any._

_--_

_'Nice Gaara. Just keep him talking a little longer!' _Sauske hoped mentally, since Gaara had seemingly pulled through for once, he had actually kept a conversation going!! He typed away and was about to press enter.

--

_avengerOframen: all right. _

_deathtoallunworthy: ..._

_mycloudsDontouch: g'night!!_

--

_'Damn it!! Bastard Uchiha!!' _Shikamaru thought as he knew what Sauske was probably doing. He picked up his phone and opened his black phone book to look up Sauske's number. In his rush to find his number he accidentally dropped the book.

"Damn!!" he yelled as he rushed to pick it up and furiously punched in the numbers for the raven hairs number.

--

_avengerOframen: g'night all._

_--_

Sauske pressed enter and mentally yelled _'YES!!'_

_--_

_lastUchiha: see shikamaru got his name because he was in love with a certain..._

(What he had typed had all managed to get up but as soon as it was all up...)

_avengerOframen has signed off._

_--_

"DAMN IT!!" he slammed his fists on the table. He knew that he hadn't read it. He had logged off just after he had pressed enter. "SHIT!!"

_'I will get my revenge blondy!!' _he seathed as he glared at his computer screen.

--

_'Huh?'_Naruto wondered as he looked at his logged off IM. After a minute he closed his lap top and put the computer under his bed on a black rack. He pulled up the coveres and lay their exhausted. _'Wonder what Sauske was typing. Oh well!' _He thought as he fell in to an unusually light sleep. (For him that is!)

--

Shikamaru couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he read the screen.

_--_

The telephone rang in his ear as he read all of what Sauske had written and he began to burn with furry again.

_'Lap dance?! What the hell!?'_

--

_deathtoallunworthy: ...you've broken the code of man._

_lastUchiha: Damn it!! He didn't stay!!_

_lastUchiha: huh? What do you mean?_

_deathtoallunworthy: we shouldn't tell others secrets. _

_lastUchiha: like you've never told a secret?_

_deathtoallunworthy: and stop teasing Naruto about lap dances. It's is pure evil. Especially when he's so innocent._

_lastUchiha: and besides Naruto probably never would have understood it -except as an insult because it came from me!-_

_lastUchiha: ..._

_deathtoallunworthy: ...he told us when you last teased him of lap dances._

_lastUchiha: aha._

_--_

Sauske couldn't help but smile.

_'I guess inside jokes can be passed around. I wonder if Kankuro would find the humor in joining me to bug Naruto for lap dances.' _Sauske thought on this and was enjoying the thought of teaming up with him against poor little Naruto. Thinking of the types of chats they'd have. Then he remembered Gaara's sand. He shivered at the thought. _'I'll have to make sure that he isn't around when we do that!'_

_--_

_deathtoallunworthy has logged off._

_--_

_'Nice of you to say goodbye! Freak.' _Sauske thought to himself as he looked at the clock. _'Who three a.m? No wonder Naruto was tired! Well at least it's Saturday!' _Sauske turned off his computer, not bothering to say goodbye to Shikamaru, and stretched out his arms behind his head. _'Sleep in day tomorrow!' _

He was about to get up and head to his room when his telephone rang. Looking at it suspicious as to who would be calling him at three in the morning. He pushed himself up and walked to his phone lazily. Picking it up off the cord and putting it to his ear.

"He..."

"LAP DANCE?!"

_'Oh boy.'_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THAT?!"

Sauske would recognize that lazy ass's voice any where.

"It was a inside joke."

"YOU ARE SO DAMN LUCKY THAT NARUTO GOT OFF WHEN HE DID!!"

"..."

"I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IF NARUTO HAD READ ANY OF THAT CRAP!!"

Sauske could hear Shikamaru pause to catch his breath. When he returned to talking it was still a growl of anger but no longer the yelling that was blowing out his ear drums.

"What, the, hell, caused you, to pull, such a STUNT?!"

"Nothing really." came Sauske's cool reply, he had reverted to the Uchiha he was off line.

"...You pull that again and I'll personally kill you!"

**_SLAM!_**

_'Well that's going to be ringing in my ears all night!' _Sauske thought as he glared at his phone before hanging it back up on the charger. _'Where the hell is Naruto any way?' _

He wondered this as he walked to his bedroom door. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. As he walked to his bed he pulled off his blue t-shirt and as he reached the edge of his bed he pulled down his white shorts, so clumsily he almost fell on top of his bed, leaving himself in a pair of unusually bright blue boxers with pictures of barely visible flying cats on clouds.

Sauske curled up in to bed and pulled his dark blue blankets over his head. He smiled as he let himself forget all his worries and everything that had happened that week, even forgeting to care where Naruto was, as he drifted off in to his own little dream land.

This was a side of Sauske no one would ever see. He only let himself dream when he could sleep in and he only ever wore them on Saturdays.

--

Shikamaru crawled in to bed wearing only a pair of black boxers. He was still furious at Sauske.

He could hear his mom yelling at his dad to go to the store to buy groceries.

_'What a drag!' _Shikamaru thought as he pulled up his thick black blanket with a white border. _'If women didn't bring us in to the world, they'd only be nags!' (6)_

He could hear his dad as he finally got up to do what his wife had been yelling at him to do.

_'My dad's such a lazy ass.' _Shikamaru thought as he pictured his father slowly walking to the grocerie store. _'Wonder how that lazy bumb worked up enough energy to bring me in to the world!' _He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his dad being energetic enough to do _that._ But it was no wonder he didn't have any siblings. Maybe _it _had just sucked out all his energy on the first try. Maybe that's why mom was such a nag.

Shikamaru had managed to put himself in a happier mood. The thought of his parents doing _it _had made him forget all about Sauske and how mad he was at the young genin.

_'Parents. I hope to god I'm never one!' _with these last thoughts Shikamaru curled up in to a little ball and began to sleep soundly. After a few minutes of sleep his poor pillow found it self being smothered.

--

1) Kimoi - creepy

2) tomodachi- friend

3) The authors note is one of these little add in's because...i have given up. Yes, I am now, beginning to suck up to my computer so that it will be a nice wittle computer and behave (chokes at having to suck up to my computer).

4) AN: Though trying to think of something mean to say to keep an, aging, argument growing wasn't exactly showing superiority.

5) AN: I don't think Shikamaru would find your ego to be a good enough cause Sauske!

6) AN: Shikamaru is only thinking this because he's tired and angry as hell. And he's returning to his lazy state of mind. Where he finds everything to be a 'drag'.

**AN: Hey...yeah I know this chapters a bit different and weired. And that last IM convo was a bit strange but i mean we've all had strange convo's with our friends, right? And ppl have gotten off before someone could finish something before, right? Besides Sauske never specified he was talking to Naruto and Naruto probably thought if he was some sort of insult would come up. Right? Any way I really hope you enjoyed! Its a bit weired yes i know! Not as much naruto, but i did say that the next chapter would be a bit more sauske. And other people need a chance once in a while, right?**

**Okay i took out what Sauske had said. I don't know whether I should put it back in or not. Does it still make sense with out it? (asking people who have read it twice...)**


	12. Meddling Wolves

_It's been almost two months since Sauske, Gaara and Shikamaru got to talk to Naruto. Naruto has continued his trainings secretly with the Hokage and the trusted few who now of his trainings (especially Tsunade and Jirriya). Raido, Iruka, Kakashi and Genmawith his small black ops crew have been helping out whenever they could. Naruto has been training hard for the last two months and is quickly approaching the date for his final exam. April first. _

**Meddling Wolves**

Iruka was working on grading his students papers at the academy. He had been working late for the last two and a half months, ever since Naruto started training with the Hokage for his 'mission'.

His student's last report had been an easy one. Something that regular kids who _weren't _growing up to be ninjas would do. The paper was on what they wanted to be when they grew up. Iruka had just picked them up for the first time that week, he was rather late on returning them (he'd been busy with making lesson plans and grading their other paper works and taking and correcting mission reports for all the ninjas of Kohna).

He set the child's paper he had been working on on the top of the stack of papers he would have to return to the students tomorrow.

_'I'm ganna need a helper tomorrow!' _he thought as he picked up the last paper, the one that would have him caught up on everything so he could now focus on getting ahead again. Man life had become trying for the Chunnin. Naruto always training, Kakashi away on mission's lately and training group seven.

And Kakashi was making it a habit to come in late, really late.

Iruka sighed. He set the kid's paper back down and rubbed his temples, leaning back in his swirly chair so his back sagged in it.

Iruka looked down at the floor at his feet, his elbows now rested on his desk. He just stared at the wooden boards spacing out entirely.

A sharp, but nice, tight squeeze on his shoulders brought him out of it.

He straightened up and tried to look behind him but the strong hands began to kneed his shoulders and neck.

Iruka moaned and sighed.

"That feel nice?"

A pair of dark locks hovered near Iruka's and a pale cheek was almost close enough to touch his.

"Raido-san? What are you doing?"

"Well I saw you sitting here all spaced out and slouching, which Ru-ru-chan never does! And I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Ru-ru-chan."

Iruka flushed at the nick name. He didn't even try to hide his annoyance in his voice.

"Theirs nothing wrong with me!"

He went to slap away the strong hands kneading his shoulders, though part of him didn't want to. It felt so good on his stiff shoulders.

Raido complied and stood back up, removing his hands from the man, until the slapping hand was gone. He waited until he saw that Iruka was going to try and ignore him to finish the last paper sitting in front of him. Then he began to kneed his shoulders again.

"Is their any way I can get rid of you?"

Raido just smiled. He hit a knot in between Iruka's left shoulder blade and his neck. He began to kneed it softly and then harder.

Iruka sighed, which could have been mistaken as a moan, again. Raido took it as pleasure or gratitude.

"Your shoulder's are offly (sp?) stiff Sensei." returning to formalities as not to anger the tanned man sitting in front of him. "Does no one ever help you with them?"

Iruka sighed. He wasn't going to be able to get rid of Raido that easily and he knew it. He sat up straight leaning his back in to that of the chairs and let the man continue to kneed in to his shoulders. Giving in to how good it felt, forgetting the last paper sitting on his desk.

"I'll take that as a no." Raido said not stopping once at working on the knots in Iruka's strong slender shoulders. "Your so tight Sensei!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Iruka said blushing a bit.

Raido chuckled.

"What are you sorry for sensei?" he said with a small laugh in his voice. A smile spreading across his face.

Iruka rested his hands on his stomach, intertwining his fingers, his face still a bit pink. Raido frowned.

_'Does he really think he has to say sorry all the time? Why is he even saying sorry?'_

"It's not your fault that theirs no one around to help you out."

He became quiet and began to look at the ground again.

Raido smiled as he bent back down to whisper in to the tan ear of the Sensei seated before him.

_"That could change!"_

Iruka flushed, surprised at what he was hearing.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean Raido-sama?"

"-sama?" Raido chuckled as his warm breath tickled Iruka's ears. "You need no formalities with me...Iruka!"

At the sound of just his name, and only his name, Iruka began to squirm a bit.

"What are you up to Raido?"

The two men looked up. Iruka shot forward in his chair flushed a bit as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. Raido stood up annoyed at the interruption.

_'Phew. That was scarry! I thought the something else was going on!'_

"-san." Raido added as though he had forgotten, which he hadn't.

"Asuma-san!" Iruka said standing up. "Raido-san wasn't up to any..."

"I was giving him a shoulder massage if you must know." Raido said gruffly. "And I was going to ask the over worked Sensei if I could treat him to dinner."

Iruka looked at him a little surprised.

"Aha. From further off it could have sounded as if you had different goals other than dinner."

Iruka looked between the two men confused as to what Asuma had meant.

"Well maybe people should learn to mind their own business and not listen from far off."

Asuma narrowed his eyes at Raido.

Raido returned the glare.

"Or," Raido said crossing his arms "maybe someone should learn to take better care of those he loves."(1)

Iruka stopped looking back and forth and looked at Raido. Completely aghast at what he'd just heard come from his mouth, though he knew he shouldn't have been he was a ninja after all.

_'Is he threatening Asuma-san?'_

Asuma glared at him until Iruka's chocolate eyes tore away from Raido and looked towards Asuma.

Asuma brought his eyes away from Raido and let them soften as he looked at Iruka.

"Asuma-san are you here looking for Kurenai-chan?"

"Oh," Asuma was reminded of why he was truly here "yes. She said something about a late dinner date."

"Oh! That sounds nice!"

Asuma and Raido both heard the twinge in Iruka's voice as he looked down at the ground a bit sad.

"Hey now! Why don't you let me treat you Sensei-kun?"

"Oh no." Iruka said turning to Raido "Please don't go to so much trouble."

_'Yeah. That's right!' _Asuma thought letting himself smirk as he gave Raido a sly look behind Iruka's back.

"Sensei!" Raido whined "You haven't been eating a lot lately. Let me treat you!"

"But..."

"Please? That way I can make sure you're eating right."

"Well..."

Raido put a finger against Iruka's lips. And gave him a little concerned, pleading look.

"And it will assure me that Sensei is getting enough vitamins, proteins and what not."

Iruka gawked at him. Surprised as too how much he cared.

"You really don't have to wo..."

"Come on wittle Sensei! Your still a growing Sensei too!"

Iruka flushed before yelling at Raido. Not noticing to where he was looking. Asuma on the other hand, caught Raido's eyes glance down with a sly smirk before quickly returning to the brown chocolate eyes of the _taken _man. (AN: as in dating!)

Asuma sighed.

_'Please forgive me for doing this Kurenai!' _Asuma thought as he rubbed his forehead before crossing his arms a cross his chest and letting a loud. HMPHHMM! Interrupt the yelling Iruka and the chuckling Raido.

_'Whats he up to?' _Raido wondered glaring at the 'smirking' Asuma over Iruka's slender shoulder.

"Why don't you two join me and Kurenai for that late dinner?"

"Oh no Asuma-san!!" Iruka said waving his hands back and forth in front of him. "We couldn't bring ourselves to intrude. I mean aren't you and Kurenai...well uh...dating?" Iruka whispered flushing a bit.

_'Man this guy blushes easily. Like a cute little girl!' _Asuma couldn't help thinking. Once he realized what he thought he mentally hit himself in the head.

"I really couldn't...I mean wouldn't, want to intrude on the two of you!" Iruka looked diagonally down with a light blush and scratched the back of his head nervously "I know how hard it is. Wh-when your dating a ninja."

Asuma and Raido drew silent knowing what Iruka meant but also knowing the difference. (2)

Raido looked down at the tanned wooden ground as he thought for a second. Suddenly he smiled.

"Oh no really." Asuma tried to sound reassuring "Kurenai and me wouldn't mind at all."

"But I'd feel so bad if w..."

Suddenly the clomp of Raido's feet behind him made him turn his head a bit to the right just to have Raido grab him in a bear hug from behind. Locking his arms at his sides and having Iruka's face rest in his chest as it first flushed with something that Raido and Asuma had seen when Kakashi first use to do that. Then changing to that of rage.

"RAIDO!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO..."

"We'd love to come!!"

"RAIDO?!" Iruka yelled trying to move his arms.

"Oh stop your struggling Rui-ru-chan!" Raido said looking down at Iruka. Smelling his hair. _'Delicious!' _

"Raido let me go!!" Iruka said turning his head up so he could look Raido in the eyes. "We can't just interrupt their di..."

"Iruka-ching (3) hush and listen!"

"-ching?" Iruka squeaked.

Asuma rose an eyebrow, mentally, at all the strange nick names.

_'Ru-ru-san? Rui-ru? Iruka-ching? These all sound like things Kakashi would come up with! ...Their all just as bad!'_

"Asuma-san is inviting us to join him and Kurenai, so we must not be imposing!"

_'Who invited you?' _Asuma thought as he once again, mentally, raised an eyebrow, this time in annoyance.

"You could think of it as a double date!"

"WHAT?!" Iruka said flushing a bit again. _'He's joking!' _Iruka told himself mentally so he could calm down _'He's got to be! He knows about Kakashi and...' _Iruka's thought trailed off at the thought. Him and Kakashi hadn't actually talked much, in fact maybe not even at all, since then.

Asuma narrowed his eyes, just slightly.

"Besides, wouldn't it be rude to deny such a gracious offer?"

Iruka looked at him and Raido knew he had him.

_'He's right.' _Iruka though letting himself go limp in Raido's arms. _'It would be ruder to deny such an invitation.'_

"All right." Iruka sighed in defeat. "Well join you."

Asuma was shocked at the sudden change in the stubborn chunnin. He didn't know Raido had so much influence on him.

"Yay!!" Raido said hugging him tighter to his chest and kissing his left cheek. Iruka rolled his eyes, annoyed, as Asuma gawked.

Asuma had never seen Iruka allow anyone other then Kakashi to do that, and even before Iruka realized Kakashi liked him he would still always give Kakashi a lecture after kissing him on the cheeck, covering his cheeck all the while. And in the months before they started dating he would give the same lectures while blushing, and to this very day he'd still blush and give little lectures here in there if Kakashi kissed him in public.

"Are you sure we're not imposing?" Iruka asked his eyes returning to the gawking Asuma as Raido ran and grabbed Iruka's bag, shoving the last paper in to it so he could finish it at home later. "Asuma?"

"Oh of course not sensei. Let's go get Kurenai if your ready?"

"Oh yes let me get my..."

"Bag?" Raido finished dangling it in front of Iruka's face.

Iruka looked up and took it.

"I could have gotten it myself!" Iruka muttered.

"A simple 'Thank you Raido' would suffice!"

Iruka glared at him while motioning for Asuma to go ahead of him.

"Er, thanks Iruka-chan." Asuma always called chunin -chan out of habit and wondered if he had been wrong to call Iruka, the person who took most of his (and every other ninja's) mission reports(4), such but realizing Iruka hadn't notice made him forget at once.

_'He can be such a pain.'_Iruka thought to himself

"Thank you Raido-san." Iruka said with an annoyed sigh.

"Your very welcome." Raido said with a very familiar eyes closed curled up smile. The two men turned and headed out the door behind Asuma. "You could have sounded nicer." Raido teased in to Iruka's ear as they both exited the door at the same time.

Iruka howled at him and began to yell at him that he was even lucky he'd received a thank you. Raido on the other hand just smiled and made little retorting comments that made the man burst out in anger, amazingly enough never cursing and always taking advantage of his superior vocabulary.

Asuma was amazed at how natural the two acted around each other. He watched the two yelling/talking happily, men as they rounded the corner, him some how ending up behind them. Slowly walking and watching the two. Realizing all the more how much Iruka acted around Raido as that of his reactions around Kakashi. Did Iruka seriously feel that comfortable around Raido?

Iruka stopped at a doorway and began to talk to someone on the other side. Raido was leaning against the door frame, his chest pressed against Iruka's back. He was smiling happily as he listened to the two, adding his own two cents in here and there.

Just like Kakashi and Iruka, at least that was what Asuma was seeing. In fact he was seeing an exact replica. The teasing, the allowing of the teasing. Iruka being a little less formal, still being polite to him, but acting a bit freer around the bigger man and not so one track optimist. Never seeming to notice his change in attitude around the two Jonin.

"Asuma-kun!!" Kurenai's voice brought him out of his thoughts of the 'triangle' forming before him.

Kurenai bounded up to him and threw her arms around his waist in a hug.

"Raido told me about our 'double date!'" she whispered, not looking up at him.

"It's not a double date." Asuma insisted as he bent down to kiss the top of her head. "I asked Iruka if he would like to tag along," the feel of her smooth black hair felt good against his lips. "so he wouldn't have to endure a dinner alone with that wolf."

"Aha." Kurenai said slipping from the hug. Allowing one of her arms to remain wrapped around his waist as she slipped to his side. "Don't like him much do you?"

"Then the wolf goes and invites himself along!" Asuma said ignoring the comment.

"Your both such meddlesome wolves!" She said smiling.

"Yeah but he didn't have to invite himself along! And I am not meddlesome!" Asuma said defensively "He is however!"

"And you were expecting?" Kurenai looked up at him with a raise of her eyebrow.

Asuma sighed. She was right. He brought his own arm around her small waist and held her to his own as they walked towards the other men whispering.

"Yes I should have been expecting it!"

"Expecting it?" Kurenai said, another raise of the eyebrow.

Asuma rolled his eyes with a sight.

"Should have known better!"

"Should have!" Kurenai said as they reached the two waiting men.

"So where are we going to dinner?" Iruka asked with a small smile.

"How about American?" Raido said as he turned away from them all and headed for the front glass doors.

"Raido that wasn't polite!" Iruka said in pursuit "They probably already have a place picked out!"

"So I can't recommend a place?" Raido said placing his hand on the wooden door knob of the glass doors.

"NO!" Iruka said slamming the glass door shut. "Asuma-san may have already gotten reservations somewhere."

"Oh." Raido said with a frown. Then he suddenly smiled "Guess we don't have to go! Reservations equals two seats!"

Kureani chuckled at the two. Their arguing continued, if it could even be called that, Iruka was doing all the yelling and Raido always replied with a calm, smiley, sugar coated voice.

"You going to tell Kakashi?"

"Not now." Asuma said watching the two men. "Maybe later."

"Well you better tell him. Hopefully he wont find out from someone else."

Asuma sighed. That was always an issue. Whether they were in a small town or not, this was Kakashi after all.

"I'll make sure I tell him first thing in the morning."

"You better!"

"I will!"

Kurenai leaned her head up against Asuma's chest as they headed towards the two men. Their argument seeming to have turned to small talk.

"Maybe we should make bets on it with the others?" Kureani asked in a whisper.

Asuma was shocked. This was not something he ever expected to hear from his Kurenai. This was something Anko, or Tusnade-sama, would say not Kurenai. He couldn't help but smile though as he kissed her pale forehead.

"I think your hanging out with Anko too much."

"That so?" Kurenai whispered underneath him "Well I think your too interested in whats going on with Iruka and Kakashi's love life."

Asuma felt hurt by this.

"What do you mean?" He whispered to her.

She smiled.

"I think it's adorable!"

Asuma looked at her confused she gave another small light hearted (sp?) chuckle.

"Nothing! Forget it!" she turned towards the two men who now awaited them silently. "You two ready?" she called.

"Yep!" Raido replied with a grin.

"Yeah." came Iruka's reply as he shot Raido one last glare.

The two men each grabbed a handle and held the door's open as the couple went through.

"Thank you boys!" Kurenai said with a smile. "Guess we have coffers(SP?) tonight 'ey Asuma baby?"

Asuma was still wondering what she had meant earlier.

Kurenai elbowed him in the rib cage to get his attention as they heard the silent swish of the doors closing behind the two men following them.

"Hey!" she whispered. "It's alright to be curious, just don't jump to conclusions, kay?"

Asuma nodded his head and Kurenai smiled rubbing up against him.

_'It's all right to be curious huh?' _he thought as he glanced back behind him to see Raido's arm slung over an annoyed looking Iruka. _'But to what extent?'_

Raido had been smiling and leaning on Iruka while the chunnin looked peeved and was, however he did nothing. The two were arguing again and Raido was acting way two much like Kakashi and Iruka was acting way too much like he was Kakashi.

_" 'You're both such meddlesome wolves!'" _Asuma thought over what Kurenai had said and couldn't help but smile. _'Well this wolf will play the more meddling of the two.' _

"Hey!" Raido's arm was suddenly forced off Iruka's shoulders as Asuma pried himself and Kurenai between the two. He shuffled them all around so that he was next to Raido and Kureani was next to Iruka (Raido, Asuma, Kureani, Iruka). Raido glared at Asuma.

Kurenai and Iruka both looked at Asuma, Iruka confused and Kurenai wondering what he was up to, as well as a bit confused.

Suddenly Kurenai smiled as Asuma looked straight forward determinedly.

"Shall we?" he said.

Kurenai shook her head with a smile.

_'My meddlesome wolf!' _She thought as she turned towards Iruka and linked there arms. She began to make small talk with him, which completely distracted him from Asuma's sudden prying between himself and Raido.

Raido however continued to glare at the determined looking Asuma.

_'You shouldn't meddle,' _Raido thought to himself as he glared at Asuma _'with other people's love affairs!'_

_'No one threatens my best friend and I pity any one who is caught in a vial act against him!'_

--

AN: Kay yeah...this chapter ended weird...and yeah their was none of the kids in it...oopse! :)

1) Threatening Kakashi (if it wasn't clear enough)

2) Asuma and Kurenaiare both Jonin while Iruka's a chunnin and Kakashi's a Jounin.

3) If you have read Tsubasa and you've read the extra stuff you will know that Fai does this as well. It's coming up with little nick names to add to the end of names, or yet another nick name. Usually this is only done by very close friends, family, or spouses (not as much).

4) Most chunindon't get to handle/deal with mission's above their level. Usually they only collect them and hand\send them to a ninja of that level to deal with and they deal with everything below them and their own level reviewing of if they are old enough to do so. Also chuninare usually, or if they hapin to be, teachers they are only given that of genin mission reports to reivew to cut their work load down since they must teach the future ninja's and also grade their papers on top of the mission papers. (Makes you appreciate how much Iruka does doesn't it? :D)

Oh this isn't a number but just so you all know, i went through and fixed this, from now on whenever Raido is calling Iruka by his nick name (Ru-ru or Rui-ru) he uses the tense -chan because technacly Iruka is below him (he being one of the Hokage's most trusted and a black ops) so this is where he's showing that he knows Iruka and him are not on equal levels. However when he's calling him Iruka (After Iruka's blown up at him or in a serious moment or there out in a place or he doesn't feel like it) he uses the tense -san or just Iruka (just Iruka= Friend or superior, -san because Iruka always uses it for him and he thinks there better friend's then that.

-----

MY (#(#(#(#(#(# I AM GOING TO KILL MY COMPUTER!! I HAD TO RE-DUE THIS CHAPTER FIVE TIMES BECAUSE IT GLITCHED UP!! DANG NAB ((#((#)((#()(()&(#&()#()#)(!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

AN: Sorry I skipped a few months. I just didn't know how to fill in all the details. And I've been debating whether to go monthly or weekly. I've kinda (KINDA!!) decided that for now I'll go monthly till were closer to the chunin exams (i may go weekly/daily for the next few chapters IF (and only if) i talk more about Naruto and what he's been up to!! (Any one curious? I hope so! :D). So I hope that works for everyone. And yeah, I'm sorry their isn't as much Naruto hanging out and such as there was in the beginning. You just get to know everyone else now!! Don't worry! You'll be re-introduced to him later!! :D


	13. Dinner Date

**AN: **_Hey sorry about me getting all mad at my computer in the last chapter! (sweet drop) but it was really getting annoying! So I'm also sorry if i kinda rushed the last part! Any way yeah this chapter is again more about Iruka and his little triangle and the meddlesome Asuma but a few new things are added and no the kids are not in this one, sorry (they should be in the next one -this one was just becoming too long) it's a continuation of the last chapter (Just letting you know because some of my chapters tend to jump around) :D I've given away enough! Enjoy!_

_UHHHHHHHHHHHH...yeah_

I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters unless noted other wise. Or the owner ship of them is some how sold, or transfered to me (holds up a bazooka gun. 'You know you want to hand the deed over.' :D)

**Dinner, Date?**

"Two more sir? Of course that's not an issue. You're lucky we aren't so busy tonight!"

Asuma strained a grin. This man was making him a bit uneasy but he'd have to live with it.

"Thank you." Asuma said as the man led them to a back table area. Two waiters came by with another table and two more chairs.

"I hope this is to your liking." the man said flashing them all a toothy grin.

"Yes thank you very much." Kurenai said as she sat herself beside Asuma.

The little man gave a bow before him and the two waiters left them to look over the menu.

"Well that was very nice of them." Iruka commented as he was about to pull out his chair when Raido intervened and offered him the seat politely.

"Uhm," the Chunnin blushed a bit at the gesture. "Thank you?"

Raido grinned as he tucked the chair, with the seated Chunnin, in.

"No problem." he then kissed the Chunnin on the head.

This made Iruka go red. With anger or a blush? Asuma couldn't tell. However Iruka's sudden swatting at the other man's shoulders hinted it was more in anger. Raido just laughed, dodging the punches as he sat down next to Iruka. Asuma wasn't to happy with the seating arrangements going the way they were but he wanted to sit next to his beloved Kurenai.

"Oh Rui-ru-chan it was only a small kiss."

"Well keep your lips to yourself!" Iruka retorted, still a bright red, as he shook out his napkin and placed it on his lap.

"But then they'll be oh so lonely."

"Good! That's the way they should be."

"Rui-ru's so mean tonight." Raido pouted.

"That's Iruka-san to you!" Iruka snapped.

Raido smiled.

"Well at leased your acknowledging our friendship."

"Who ever said I wasn't?"

This was new, and surprising to all (including Kurenai who was one of the sensei's good friends). He usually never openly admitted friendship and complied to being called -san by friends, he just accepted it when they did call him -san.

Raido smiled, there could have been a hint of a wickedness behind his smile.

Asuma thought this strange and absurd. Kakashi had never even gotten acknowledge meant at calling him -san. Maybe he was just over thinking things. He didn't know Iruka all that well.

"So Iruka-kun what do you think you're going to order?" Kurenai said, interrupting Raido (who had his mouth open as if he was a bout to speak). "They have many good choices here."

She gave Raido a quick glance, he glared at her a bit annoyed before turning his attention to his menu.

"Oh." Iruka looked down at his own menu and scanned it over real quick. "Probably the beef ramen and-"

"Ramen?" Raido looked up from his menu at the sensei questioningly.

"Yes......" Iruka returned the look with a small raise of his eyebrows. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No." Raido said defensively. "It's just that sounds like Naruto." he gave the sensei a quick smile. "You know that boy would order Ramen at the most fancy of places."

Iruka looked a bit surprised and then gave a flustered little smile at the thought of his little Naruto. How he missed the boy.

"Yeah." his eyes looked a bit sad. "He would, wouldn't he?"

"Guess where we now know where he learned to worship the God of Ramen." Raido hinted giving Iruka a small shove.

"Actually," Iruka said facing the group once again. "it's the other way around. He got me hooked on Ramen."

"Oh? Do tell Sensei!" Kurenai insisted.

"Well when he was really little he didn't eat very well. Me and the Hokage tried almost everything." Iruka paused for a second with a small little smile at the memory of such a small innocent little Naruto. "And well we were passing by Ichikaru's. The Hokage and the owner were really close friends and we'll I was having a rare craving fro Ramen, I personally never really cared for Ramen. However little Naruto seemed to smell the Ramen before we arrived and he asked me, for the first time, if he could try what I was eating! I was so surprised. I meen because this was the little boy I had to almost shove food down his throat to get him to eat enough to function. So I guess I became addicted to the stuff after eating it so many times with him."

The three around the table couldn't help but smile at Iruka. He had a small happy blush on his face, from good memories. He looked like a proud father describing his child.

"Aww. That's so adorable!" Kurenai cooed. "Makes me want some Ramen too."

Asuma smiled at her, knowing she'd probably end up getting Ramen and the rice cakes.

"What else were you going to get Sensei?" Raido asked.

"Oh." Iruka looked back down at the menu real quick. "I think the crab cakes. I haven't had crab in a long time."

"Sounds good to me. Will Sensei also share a bottle of sake with me?"

Iruka looked at Raido for a second, he wasn't one to drink. Raido, however, was smiling happily.

"You don't have to drink that much Sensei. Just enough to keep me from drinking the whole bottle?"

Iruka gave a small roll of his eyes.

"I guess it wont hurt."

Kurenai smiled.

"You don't indulge yourself enough Iruka-kun!"

"Mh, well I," he scratched at the scar on his face a bit nervous. "can't handle liquor all that well."

"Well that's alright Sensei!" Raido said throwing his arm around the flushed Sensei. "That's why I'm here!"

"Ah ha. Sure." Iruka said.

Just then one of the waiters that had brought the second table, came in and asked if they were ready to order. Everyone ordered Ramen and a side dish. Kurenai and Asuma ordered an American champagne to share while Raido picked out an exquisite sake for himself and Iruka, the supper size.

Asuma glared at Raido.

"How are the two of you going to finish all of that?"

"We'll manage." Raido said with, an almost, Kakashi smile.

The four talked of missions and how life had been until there food arrived.

"Bon-a-patite." the waiter said as he bowed out.

"Thank you." Iruka said with a smile as the waiter disappeared behind the curtain with a smile and nod at the appreciation showned to him.

"So polite Sensei."

"Well what would you have me be Raido-san? Rude?"

"Nah. It would make you less adorable then you are."

Iruka huffed and flushed, trying to ignore the man to begin eating his soup.

Raido and Asuma both pored themselves and there alcoholic beverage partner a glass of the alcoholic beverage the two were going to share. In the mist of doing so the two shared a look.

"Care to join me for a quick smoke Raido?"

"I thought you were trying to quit Asuma-san?"came Iruka's conserned voice from the other end of the table as Asuma scooted his chair back and stood up.

"Yeah well the toothpicks and patches aren't quiet enough for me."

"It's all right Iruka-kun!" Kurenai said with a smile. "He's gotten much better. Besides if he went from three packs to none a day that would be upserd."

"THREE A DAY?!" Iruka looked like he was about to have a hernia.

"Yeah." Kurenai said, Auma knowing she was teasing him but glad for the opportunity to pull Raido aside.

"Excuse us then ladies." Raido said with a small smile, and a wink at Iruka who flushed with anger.

"Freak." Iruka muttered.

"But I'm your freak." Raido whispered seductivly in his ear as he passed the now flushed Sensei.

Asuma dissaproved but continued to lead Raido to the balcony. When they were both outside Asuma closed the curtain and went over to the edge looking over the two story resturant at some of the better part of Konah, the grass filled area. He pulled out a cigaret and lit it. He stood there huffing on the cigaret for a bit before turning to Raido, who had been standing there patiently, and spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

_"Better know, or at least, learn your place Raido."_

Raido quickly snaped back at Asuma, he had been expecting something like this.

_"Don't interfere Asuma."_

Ignoring Raido Asuma continued.

_"Because from what I'm seeing all your do-"_

_"Doing what? If Kakashi's not ganna take care of him why the hell shouldn't I jump in?"_

_"........."_

_"He deserves better!" Raido paused for a second in anger. "And you know it! Kurenai knows it! Most of this village that's friends with him or knows him well enough knows it! And not just him, Naruto as well!"  
_

_"Doesn't mean you can just butt in to there business! You're just ganna ruin things by confusing poor Iruka and sending Kakashi on rampages! You better not hurt my friends!"_

Raido shook his head angrily.

_"Don't you mean friend Asuma?"_

Asuma was at a loss of words. He then narrowed his eyes at Raido.

_"What do you meen by that?"_

_"You think I'm the only one that's been teetering their relationship?"  
_

_"You trying to say I'm messing it up?"  
_

_"Well if it makes you feel any better it's not just you." _Raido said sternly crossing his arms. _"Sauske isn't helping much and neither is Kakashi's fanclub."_

_"What do they have to do with any of this?" _Asuma hissed, he didn't know what the heck Raido was talking about and this bothered him (though he didn't know why).

_"That's right you wouldn't know anything about any of that. That's because you don't know Iruka's end of all this. Your not trying to protect them, or Iruka, you're just trying to protect Kakashi! Well that jerk doesn't deserve any protection."_

_"What?"_

Asuma was truly confused now. He didn't even know where their conversation had gone esquie (sp?). What about Kakashi? Fanclub? Why was a 'relationship' being described as protecting one or the other when the two were clearly in love?

The anger that had built up in Raido, causing him to go off ballistics and talk nonsense (he knew what he was trying to say but knew he'd said it in the most confusing way). Had drained from him. He know didn't know why he was mad, other then the fact that Asuma was meddling with him while he was meddling. There wasn't enough room for two meddlers. Things would get out of hand, especially with all the other fragile links.

_"Thanks for the talk. However I'm hungry so let's call this done. It's pointless any way." _

Raido turned away from Asuma, not carrying if he didn't think their conversation was done.

_"Just don't try anything." _was Asuma's final warning as he plugged out his cigaret and followed Raido back inside.

_'Just watch me!'_

_--------_

_'Meddlesome wolves.' _Kurenai couldn't help but sigh as the two left.

"Does Raido even smoke?" Iruka asked after the two had disappeared.

Kurenai raised her shoulders as to tell her friend she didn't know. She then pulled up some Ramen noodles with her chopsticks, them all already saying there thanks for the food and all.

_'Do they even know what there doing? Asuma, baby, I know you care (you're too much of a fanboy (though you'd probably never admit or even know you are) and best friend to Kakashi to not) but you should let some things go. Do you even know what you're trying to confront Raido with?'_

".........Kurenai?"

"Hmm?" Kurenai responded as she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her oblivious friend.

"Oh sorry."

"What for?"

"I, er, never mind. I was asking how your group has been doing?"

"Oh good."

"Busy?"

"Yeah."

"A lot more missions?"

"Yeah. Especially with Kakashi's team a bit miss functional right now and Gai's team still......."

Kurenai just realized what she was hitting on. She didn't know any of the details, she wouldn't Iruka didn't tell anyone (no matter how close they thought they were to him), but she knew it was edgy with him and Kakashi right now.

"Yeah. With Kakashi-san on missions all the time and Naruto off training there team's miss functional right now. And Gai's team, I heard what happened. That's really got to hurt the evening of the lower missions."

_'Kakashi-san?'_

"Yeah the flow's been blown. My team's been over loaded, so's Asuma's and the other group leaders. Gai's team should be taking more missions within a weak and Sakura and Sauske join in when ever they can. They've even been training with my group, when they can."

"Kakashi-san said that he was givine them extra work while he was out on missions on top of their regular training scheduales."

"Yeah. Sounds a bit harsh."

"Well it is Kakashi."

"True." Kurenai said with a small laugh. "Boy geniuse. He seems to expect the same of a lot of people."

"He does doesn't he?" Iruka said with a small little smile.

Kurenai couldn't help but give him a small smile. She reached out and rubbed Iruka's hand in her's. He looked up at her with a small smile.

"Thanks Kurenai-san."

"It's just Kurenai. Okay Iruka-kun?"

Iruka smiled.

"Alright Kurenai."

The two smiled and let the candle light dwindle a bit.

"Besides," Kurenai said with a small smile. "I bet you'll come home and Kakashi will be home soon after whining for attention."

Iruka gave a small laugh.

"Or he'll demand sleep, breakfast and the newest Icha-Icha book."

The two laughed as the screen door was open to reveal Raido, who was now smiling.

"Well don't you two look cozy?" Raido teased.

Asuma followed behind him. He noted Kurenai's hand resting on Iruka's in a sisterly fashion and smiled.

"You weren't couzing (sp?) up to my Kurenai now were you Iruka-san?"

"Wha?!" Iruka immediately flushed and pulled his hand away from Kurenai. "Of course not Asuma-san! I would never do that!!"

"Just making sure." Asuma said beaming at Iruka before going and kissing Kurenai on the forehead. _'Don't worry Iruka-chan. I trust ya.'_

The two boys sat back down.

Raido gave Asuma a look over the table and lifted his glass to him before drinking the whole thing like it was American wisky. Asuma glared at him, taking this as a challenge.

Their food soon arived and they all began to eat hardily and talk about random stuff again. Soon their plates were cleared and all that was left to do was finish off the drinks, though all but Iruka had seemed to have drunken a bit more then they could handle already.

"And then he said," Asuma broke off in to a string of laughter, not high pitched enough to be concidered gigles, in to Kurenai's arm, she soon joined him in the laughter.

Raido smiled at the two.

"Don't they look happy?" He asked turning towards Iruka, a bit slured.

Iruka smiled and nodded his head as he watched the two with a smile. He then lent back in his chair with his hands behind his head, opening himself up to take in everything.

Raido smiled and took the oportuinity to rest his hand on Iruka's upper thigh and squeeze.

"We should follow their example Ru-ru-chan." he gave another squeeze, this one harder and slipping up along his thigh as he did.

Iruka almost jumped, key word almost, he brought his hands down (glancing at the laughing Asuma and Kurenai as his cheecks flushed the lightest pink) to Raido's and tried to pry it off.

Raido pouted.

"Let's be happy too Iruka-saan!"

Iruka's cheeks brightened to a darker shade of pink as he got Raido's hand off of his thigh and tossed back in to Raido's own lap.

Raido pouted like a hurt puppy. He waited a few seconds before placing his hand back on Iruka's thigh.

Iruka turned and slapped his hand a way.

"What are you two up to?" Kurenai said with a noddy little smile.

Asuma frowned as Iruka turned towards them, him and Raido's hands still in the air in mid slap fest (1).

"He isn't bugging you at all Iruka-saan?" he slurred the last part.

"N-no. Not at all!"' Iruka said with a small smile.

"Okay. If you say so."

Kurenai gave a small smile at the two as Asuma sipped the last

The bill was brought to them by the same waiter that had served them earlier.

"Thanks." Asuma said as he grabbed the top one, the bill had his and Kurani's dishes and drinks on it.

Iruka then reached out to grab his own bill as the waiter was exiting through the curtains.

"Wait there's only one other bill." Iruka turned to call back to the waiter when Raido stopped him.

"I told him I was covering you."

"But Rai-"

Raido brought a finger to Iruka's lips.

"I said I would treat you to dinner sensei, and I meant is."

Iruka froze and then managed a small smile.

"Thanks Raido-san."

"No problemo." Raido said with a massive grin as he took the check. "Just making sure Sesnei eats."

"I'll pay for you next time."

Raido smiled, he took this as another oportuinity to rest his hand against Iruka's unwary lap(2).

"Does that mean I get a second date?"

Irukas smile turned in to a glare.

"Stop it." he hissed as he thrust Raido's hand back on to his own lap, yet again, this time keeping his hands on the Jonin's so as to make sure it stayed.

"Oh, ho." Raido said with a smile. "I guess sensei wan-" he stopped himself when Iruka looked up at him with a second glare, more intense then the first. The second glare made the Jounin worry for a second before he saw Iruka pull his hands away quickly and flush a dark pink again. He began scratching his scar nervously, though his eyes still kept a hint of agresivness.

Raido's smile returned.

"Here's your fortune cookies sensei's." Kurenai said with a happy churp. "Eat them all up."

Iruka took his cookie and put it in his vests pocket for later while Raido held his in his hand.

Asuma and Kurenai turned to each other smiling and then rubbed noses, making Raido roll his eyes and Iruka smile at them.

"Isn't it lovely?"

Raido looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"It is, it is." The Jounin whispered to himself, the Chunin not seeming to have caught his words turned back to him (completely recovered now).

"Thank you again for dinner Raido-san."

"Ah, it's nothing." Raido said as he lent back in his chair, his arms over his chest and his fortune cookie in his lap.

"No thanks. That was really nice of you to pay for me."

"It was only some crab cakes and ramen."

"But it was still nice of you. I'll make it up to you." Iruka's smile

Raido looked at Iruka from the corner of his eye once again. Iruka always seemed to make a big deal out of something small. He was the most greatful person Raido had ever meat.

"If you really want to make it up to me how about you finish the sake for me?" he pointed to the second bottle he had ordered, it still being a little under half way full. "I've already had a bit too much to drink,"

Iruka noted this from his earlier behaviers.

"And that way it wont have to go to waist."

Iruka looked at the bottle for a second and then smiled.

_'What harm could it do me?'_

"Okay."

He took the bottle and poored it in to his small sake cup, over and over until the bottle was emptied. He then turned to Raido with a smile.

"All gone."

Raido couldn't help but roll his eyes at the childish look on Iruka's face.

"What?" Iruka said, notting the eye roll.

"Nothing." Raido said with a smile. "You just look like a four year old."

Iruka frowned and glowered at the man. Raido just laughed before standing up and tucking his own fortune cookie in to his pants pocket.

"Shall we go then?" he asked as he set down the bill with the paiments, and tip. He then got up and went over to pull out Iruka's chair.

"Probably." the Chunin said as he got up from his chair, letting Raido tuck it in behind him.

They heard scrapping of chairs as Kurenai and Asuma also got up to join them.

---

The cool night air hit them with a refreshing smell of flowers (3).

Iruka took a deep breath in as Raido stretched his arms out above his head.

"Shall I walk you home then Iruka-san?" he asked as his arms returned by his side.

Asuma's arm draped around Kurenai's he froze at Raido's words.

"Ra-"

"Isn't that going out of your way Raido-san?" Iruka said before Asuma even had a chance to speak.

_'Should have known Iruka-san wouldn't let him go out of his way.'_

"Nah. I live in the East of Konah as well. Remember?"

Iruka thought for a minute before his fist made contact with his palm in recordance (remembrance?) or the location of Raido's house.

"That's right. You held the holloween party there last year."

Asuma wanted to slap himself for forgetting that Raido had housed last years Halloween party for the adults of Konah.

But are you sure?"

"Yep." Raido said with a smile.

"Allright, if your sure," Iruka said returning the smile "then I wouldn't mind the company."

"We'll also acompany you!"

"But Asuma-san," Iruka said turning his body out to the side so he could face him better. "don't you and Kurenai-san both live in the west?"

Asuma cursed mentally at Iruka's good memory.

"Yeah...."

"Then please don't trouble your self. I wouldn't want to trouble you further."

"But..."

"You heard him." Raido said with a smile. "It would be going way to far out of your way. It's not like we're in enemy territory or anything.

Asuma mentally cursed again.

"But..."

"You shouldn't worry so much Asuma-san. As Raido-san said we're in Konah and plus we're both ninjas. Even though I'm only a Chunin I can handle it if we're here in town and Raido's a Jounin so we're both safe."

Asuma looked at Iruka, not convinced at all that _Iruka _was safe.

"Besides haven't we interfeared with your eavening enough?" Iruka said giving a small smie, and glance at Kurenai and Asuma.

Asuma knew when he was beat, and he was too tired to do any more arguing (both mentally and physically) plus Iruka had a point their with that last one. He sighed.

"Okay." he said after a long pause. He then glared at Raido. "Just be careful."

"We will." Iruka said with a smile.

They then said their goodbyes, which included a quick bow from Iruka, and headed off in their cepearate directions.

Asuma strung his arm around Kurenai's waist and thought of how easily he'd just given up.

"You sure that was okay?" Kurenai said after they'd been walking for a while.

"No." Asuma growled.

"What If Kakashi finds out before you can explain to him?"

"Then I guess you'll have a dead boyfriend." he said trying to joke.

"That's not funny." Kurenai said not taking it as a joke, her arms encircling around Asuma's own waist.

"Well you didn't seem to be helping out any back there."

He muttered as he remembered her giggling and smiling at the two boys across the table.

"I don't remember you not being so stubborn about interfering and keeping peace."

Asuma shrugged and gave her a smile.

"Whatever."

"You're going to get in trouble." Kurenai half sang half stated.

"And I'll drag you down with me you pervert." Asuma said with a laugh. "You've been hanging out with Anko too much."

Kurenai smiled and lent in against his chest.

"Nah. I'm jsut tired and drunk."

Asuma smiled taking the insdie joke.

"Does that mean I can come over?"

"Depends." Kurenai said with a smile. "How drunk are you?" (4)

-------

1) SLAP FEST!!! ^_^

2) Open lap, or upper thigh. Couldn't decide.

3) yes I'm really bad. I forgot what month i had this all in. I had a feeling it was before march, since the next title has something to do with that....or is it the one after that? Any way so i just stuck with flowers (since its a safe bet and Naruto's final is in April).

4) You shall never know the inside joke. :D Maybe.

AN: Next chapter, Raido walks him home, yes I am going to write one more off this and then a few days will pass. Sorry I am sooooo slow!


End file.
